The Beast came from the Fire Pit
by Foy the Snooze Button
Summary: Through their eyes and their shaded grief, he could see how much joy it brought them to convict an innocent child of such a heinous crime. The dragged him through the streets, helplessly shackled and suppressed like a beast, raining down curses and venom on a head that deserved none. He only wanted to prove he could be part of their world. Now...he was what they made him to be.
1. Chapter 1

**Hello, guys and girls and welcome to another story.**

**It's a rarity for me (at least in my own opinion) but this is the kind of story that you know, or have an **_**idea**_**, of how it all ends. Sort of like Child of Hate, really. The main point of reading, if you choose to do so, is to go along with the ride, enjoy the ups and downs and relish in the **_**pain**_** of others. It's fine if you don't know where it all winds up to, it's even good; just ****beware of the blood and gore****.**

**Don't say I didn't warn you :)**

**Let me know what you think in a review.**

**Enjoy…**

**I DO NOT OWN NARUTO**

CHAPTER 1

Ragged huffing and panting echoed throughout the empty streets of Konoha. Most of the citizens had long since gone to bed, seeing as it was two in the morning, but even for the village it was unusual to have no one awake.

The person panted as he rounded a corner street. "Somebody! Please help me!"

His feet skidded as he ran, knocking over a few garbage cans as he stumbled but catching himself with his hands before his body hit the floor.

The moon beamed down brightly from the sky and the person's hearts gave a heavy thump when he heard clothes rustling from across from him. His blood shot teal green eyes frantically looked around, paranoid. He leaped over a homeless man lying on the ground and threw his last few shuriken into a dark alley he heard more swishing sounds from.

"Inoichi!" A person shouted from far behind him. Footfalls rang as he unhurriedly walked after the running clan head. "C'mon man… Stop running; it's undignified!"

"Someone help me!" the blonde clan head screamed again. "I need-"

_Crack!_

His words were stopped short when a thick metal bat slammed into the back of his head, careening him several feet in front of him and smashing his body into the solid brick wall of a residential apartment.

"_Gungh!_" he spat as he landed on the ground in a mess of limbs. Blood flowing from his nose and small trickles falling from the back of his head. His body remained unresponsive as the foot falls came closer; his fingers twitched as they clawed the ground desperately and his legs convulsed shortly, still feeling the effects of the attack. He coughed out a glob of blood and whimpered. "I'm sorry…please...I'm so, so sorry."

"Ah…" the person sighed as his feet came into view of the bleeding man's eyes; solid black sandals with black bandages wrapped around the feet and the ankles, taping up the black ANBU grade pants from the ankles to his mid-shin too but that was as far as he could see. "With all this black on you'd think I was the _Dark Knight_." He chuckled at his own joke and paced easily before the man's eyes, his silver metal bat tapping the ground every once in a while. His feet nudged the clan heads face when Inoichi's eyes began closing from wooziness. The person bent down and peered into the bleeding man's eyes, bright blue looked into teal green with glee and a gleaming white grin greeted his face. "I'm really glad you remember me Inoichi, it saves me a lot of time. But running? Really?"

He scoffed and rolled his eyes as he shook his spikey blonde hair.

He whipped out his left wrist and pulled up the sleeve of his deep blue overcoat, exposing a wristwatch. "We have…about five minutes before the ANBU surround us…just enough time to give us a show."

"Naruto…I'm…sorry…" the man pleaded, closing his eyes and stray tears trickling down the corners of his eyes. "Please…I have…a family."

Naruto gasped and his eyes widened in mock surprise. "You have a family? No way!" he shouted, punching the ground and hissing out a frustrated curse. "I want one of those." Then the blue eyed demon slowly turned his head to the Yamanaka and a wide, evil grin gradually stretched on his face as his eyes darkened with unhidden intentions. "Maybe I can take yours…"

He stood up in a flourish, his dark blue overcoat rustling with the fluid motion, the black clothes he wore underneath his clothes, the black bandages around his hands and fingers, only served to put the bleeding man into more terror. He adjusted the man so that he sat by the wall, his head lolling from side to side. The teen twirled his silver baton in his hands and smashed it against the older man's face, cracking his cheek bone and snapping his head to the side.

"I've got…_a list_!" Naruto grunted as his bat slashed through the air and bashed the other side of the man's face, snapping his head to the other side and sending out a mouthful of blood. "Of people, every single one of them," he brought the bat down without mercy; severely fracturing the blonde man's head and making his brain bounce in his skull. "That smiled," _crack!_ "Laughed," _smack!_ "Giggled," _pop!_ "Chuckled," _crick!_ "And celebrated…when I was thrown into the slammer." His leg shot up and cracked against the chin of the clan head, shattering most of his teeth and loosening up his jaw with the sheer strength. "I have a special place for the council members. You're the first and since the Sandaime is dead," Inoichi's head was now more of an open basin of blood, though the man still wheezed and inhaled weakly, his eyes had already popped from the hits and his tongue had been cut in half when the kick caught it between his teeth. Naruto nudged his bat on the man's face to keep him from toppling over. "I'll have to make do with the Godaime…she could have taken me out sooner, cleared me of those false charges, but she didn't. I'm going to _**enjoy**_ taking care of her…" he clenched his metal bat in his hand and swung, the weapon connected with the side of the man's leaking head and the clan heads skull exploded in a shower of blood, of which not more than a few drops touched the ruthless prison escapee. Naruto looked at his bat and groaned loudly at the large, head shaped dent as well as the almost ninety degree bend of the metal bat. "This was my favourite bat!"

His eyes idly followed the headless body as it slumped to the side, blood pumped out from the neck in small spurts, one spout burst out and splashed on the right side of Naruto's face; the teenager stuck out his tongue in mild disgust, rubbing at his right eye.

"I think I got some in my eye." He winced, rubbing at the blood there as he dropped his bat. His bandaged hands flexed as his senses flared, feeling the operatives drop down around him. "Is it five minutes already?"

Their time will come soon, but for now…

The murderer ducked into the darkness of the apartment behind the dead man. He threw open his cloak and about seven silver chains slithered out from the abyss of darkness there, each one stabbed into the wall and helped the teen clamber up to the roof, where he stealthily leaped over the edge, dropped behind an operative that was peering down at the carnage of blood at the bottom of the building, and cracking his neck in one fluid motion. The others swarmed around the messy scene of the dead clan head, more than a few spread out to find him, but Naruto just looked down the ledge with his hands in his pockets and his blue eyes dark, a shadow at the top of the roof that no one could see or sense.

"Whose turn is it next, Kyu?"

There was a pleased laugh in his head before the teen got his reply. _"Besides all of Konoha? Sadly, Kit, there's too much heat from the commotion you caused. I told you to finish him off in his house."_

"I know, I know," his blue eyes sparkled in the night as the silver chains flailed around him, twitching and swivelling around like snakes keeping a careful eye around for their master. "His wife and their daughter, Ino, were sleeping. It would have been really boring if they weren't awake to watch it all." The man had been sleeping as well but Naruto had lured him out by tapping his heel with one of his chains, attracting his attention and bringing him outside the family house. Inoichi had tried to fight but the chains had sealed off his chakra; they were an extension of Naruto, so making seals was fairly simple using them. The special Uzumaki bloodline, his cracked sanity, blood lust, brutal sealing abilities, super strength and his relationship with his tailed fox were all part of a story that truly started roughly eight years ago.

He planned on staying in Konoha for a few weeks, ticking off names on his personal hit list, and steadily making Konoha a distant memory so…

There was time for a short story…

**FLASHBACK: Eight years ago**

"I told you, I didn't do it!" an eight year old Naruto roared in outrage to the gathered council members before him, the only things covering his body was a dirty white shirt with massive splashes of dried up blood all over it and black shorts that weren't safe from the blood. The ANBU didn't even let him wear any shoes, or allowed him the dignity of walking on his own two feet but rather _dragged_ him all the way from his home to the meeting room.

The Sandaime sitting at the head of the table looked at Naruto with deep, grim eyes as he said in a deep voice. "The evidence is overwhelming, Naruto."

Naruto grit his teeth and screamed in frustration. "But-but-but I didn't fucking do it!"

"Watch your tongue, boy." Mebuki Haruno hissed. The Shimmering Pink Flower, one of the top three most desired woman in all of Fire country, glared hatefully at the boy. "You are before the honourable council; you should show more respect."

"Respect? None of you here has done anything for me to get my respect. You only do _to_ me, _at_ me or fucking _on_ me, you dirty motherfuckers!" the foul mouthed child yelled in fury, spraying spit as he struggled to walk forward but was held back by a pair of strong hands on each shoulder as well as the heavy chains binding his wrists together and the chain between his legs around his ankle, keeping him from freely moving. Living in the Red light district was a bad thing for a child, especially an orphan that was possibly the most hated human being, or _creature_, in all of Konoha. The boy briefly struggled in their grips before he sighed heavily and his shoulders sagged, though the hands never released their hold. "Please…I didn't do it…I didn't kill him."

Barely twenty minutes ago, an alarm had been raised by a few concerned residents of Naruto's rundown apartment building of multiple heavy thumps in the Kyuubi holders room. The boy was already a volatile person, as said by those that lived around him, and they gave instances of this by saying that the boy regularly brought back stolen books to his room and rusty, partly broken ninja weapons like kunai, shuriken and, sometimes, a tanto. No one wanted to believe that the blonde child was allowed to borrow books from the library because the librarian didn't really care who borrowed his books, as long as they returned them promptly. Academy students weren't restricted from the library, just from the C to S rank sections, and Naruto was a regular borrower of books.

Naturally because of his status as jinchuriki for the strongest tailed beast on the planet he was always kept an eye on by hidden black ops, who instantly swooped into his apartment as soon as they heard the sounds and the reports from the residents of the building.

They knocked, got no response even after two long minutes of doing so, but the sounds stopped abruptly after the second knock.

Dog kicked down the already fragile, termite eaten door and bore witness to a stunned Naruto standing in the middle of the partly empty room, populated by only a scrappy chair at the far back and a stove in the corner with packets of ramen littered around it. The boy was covered head to toe in blood and his head snapped up to those that had broken into his room, his eyes wide with alarm and his arms shaking. The kunai in his hands dripped with blood onto the slaughtered dead body under him.

The body was hardly recognizable, with the face slashed up and the body shredded with jagged cuts that crisscrossed over his torso and his legs. His scalp was ripped off, making the blood pump onto the floor unrelenting and his fingers and toes were crudely cut off. They saw Naruto's hand twitch and the seasoned veterans immediately felt their food gain way up their throats at what was in Naruto's other hand.

A small, still, bloody heart.

The boy was panting like he had just come out of a marathon across the country and if he was not so soaked in blood they assumed he would be dripping in sweat.

Kakashi, the Dog masked ANBU captain, identified the corpse, as he stood stock still and shocked to the core at the front door, by the wooden clogs that still sat on the feet of the brutally murdered man.

"Lord Jiraiya!" Yugao, his Cat mask wearing deputy, screamed from behind him and Kakashi's arms became weak as they hung at his side. The murder weapon clacked onto the ground and the heart in the boys hand thumped down after it a split second later as the jinchuriki stumbled away in horror, falling onto his butt and trying to crawl away from the dead body before him with an aghast expression.

"N-n-no…" his stuttered word snapped the ninjas out of their revulsion and sheer terror of the situation and they swarmed in without being commanded to, slamming Naruto into the ground face first and bending his hands behind his back painfully. "Wait! What are you doing!?" he struggled to move his head but a firm hand kept it on the ground. His legs were quickly shackled and the boy felt a tremendous weakness flood through his little body as the suppressions seals took control. He immediately slumped weakly, the slowly gathering silver sand seeping out from every crevice of the poor building stopped moving. He felt two rough hands grab under his arms as he was dragged out of his room, his feet dragging on the ground, rankling the chains as they moved.

Hiruzen Sarutobi, the Sandaime Hokage, coughed to get everyone back on track, saying. "The murder weapon was in your possession, the blood was all over your body and the body was right in front of you." He said in a shaky voice; his student had just been murdered in cold blood and the person that committed the crime was standing right in front of him, bound with powerful suppression seals _Jiraiya_ had created. His hands shook as the old man's lips tightened, the council members looked at him and his eyes narrowed as he looked down to the table. "In cold blood."

"How could I kill a Sannin? I just started in the academy last month!" he got no reply but accusing stares and hateful looks.

"What was he doing in your home?"

"I don't know…I can't even remember past last night…"

"The Kyuubi is taking control of him." Danzo said not too quietly to the Hokage. "Can't you see, Hiruzen, he is a threat in the making."

"His bloodline is strong enough to take down any jounin. Who's to say he hasn't mastered it?" Shibi droned. The Magnetic Silver Sand Chain bloodline was what the man was talking about. A scarcely seen before bloodline that Naruto was quickly adapting to. When Naruto began showing signs of having the bloodline people assumed he was tapping into his Uzumaki bloodline, but when he could only manifest tiny silver chains, made out of grounded up metal to make silver dust, instead of celestial chakra chains like history recorded people started creating rumours that the tailed beast was getting stronger. Naruto knew he had the beast; the same man sitting at the head of the table was the one that told him when he was three.

Naruto read about those sort of things; what man doesn't understand they either try to control or kill. In his case, what they didn't understand they assumed the worst, most illogical situation and isolated him even more.

He closed his eyes in resignation as the ANBU presented more and more evidence that pointed out that he was guilty, but deep down they all knew he was innocent.

Every single person in the room and every single person in Konoha knew he was innocent.

How did they know he was innocent?

He had a twenty-four-seven surveillance team that watched his every move. They were tasked to merely take him down if he lost control of the tailed beast in him, not to protect him; which was why they were his _surveillance_ team. The team, consisting of Kakashi, Yugao and their four other subordinates had been keeping an eye on Naruto and as per his schedule the boy spent seven to ten in the morning in the library. The body looked to have been dead since nine and it was currently nine thirty, seeing as the blood was still fairly fresh and there was no putrid smell coming off Jiraiya's dead corpse. After that Naruto would go to the academy training ground for some light exercises a book instructed were for his age group. He would not return back home until seven in the night.

They had a tracking seal placed in the middle of his back and Kakashi could testify without the shadow of a doubt that Naruto simply blipped out of existence from the library and wound up in his apartment, seemingly like magic. But they all knew Naruto, despite showing small signs that he had inherited his mother's stubborn drive to succeed, and be strong, and his father's killer intuition, was still years away from blacking out tracking seals and moving at light speeds from one closed building to the other.

Naruto made sure to take the open route to the library so everyone could see him go there and not later accuse him of doing a heinous crime, like when he was six years and younger.

Hell, the Sandaime and more than half of the council were keyed in on his tracking seal.

The reason they were keeping silent was simple; they hated the boy. It was the classic case of calling the water bottle the water contained inside or the ramen bowl the ramen it held. He read about the one tails treatment in the new section of the library.

They were never going to let him leave free.

The child's eyes snapped up and shone brightly with hope as he hesitantly shuffled forward, stopped only by the two black ops holding his shoulders; the suppression seal didn't seem to be working all that well for the boy. "How-how about a mind probe from a Yamanaka clan member?" his class in the academy was still four weeks away from touching the subject of Konoha clans but Naruto was an eager reader; he was far from being a prodigy and he was only just barely smarter than those in his age group but he actively read before a class to make a good impression in his class as well as to lift his abysmally low self-confidence. The reading was steadily building up his self-image, so he kept up at it without fail. Naruto's blue eyes caught the eyes of another blonde man, the man's hair was a lighter shade of yellow, with teal eyes and a soft facial expression. He instantly remembered the main physical features the book told him to catch; the blonde hair. There were no other blondes in Konoha besides him and maybe two other older women. Besides, the man was the only blonde in the Konoha council, meaning he was a clan head. The hope that resonated through his body was almost palpable as his eyes pleaded with the man. "Please…tell these guys I didn't do this…"

Everyone's eyes turned to him and the man screwed his lips to the side as he maintained eye contact with the optimistic boy. It made him sick. Inoichi shook his head slightly and said in a sad voice. "The evidence is too overwhelming. There is no point conducting a mind probe when we all know you did it."

It was like watching a priceless ceramic vase crash onto the cold, hard, unforgiving ground; his whole body sagged under the weight of disappointment and his eyes lost their light, staring with hazy tears filming them at the ground. "Oh…" the book said that it took only a few short minutes in his mind to confirm and since the Yamanaka was a clan head he had more than enough chakra to do so…Inoichi didn't want to help him, even though the man very well could. "I'm…I'm sorry for asking…" the child muttered quietly as he sniffed, rubbing his eyes with his upper forearm.

"In light of all the overwhelming evidence…" Hiruzen started and listed off the evidence with his fingers. "the murder weapon, Jiraiya's blood on your clothes, Jiraiya's blood on the kunai, your finger prints on Jiraiya's body, Jiraiya's finger prints on the door and your presence in the scene of the crime…" he stopped briefly and added. "As well as…testimonies from your neighbours and your surveillance team…" Naruto's eyes widened and he looked over his shoulders at the ANBU that had been watching him since he was a baby. Their bodies showed no reaction to the sheer amount of betrayal the boy was showing. Naruto's lips wobbled and more tears fell from his eyes as he turned back to the Sandaime. "You are sentenced to life imprisonment in the Fire country Maximum Security Prison." The council members nodded in agreement to the verdict, every single one of them, and he could see the secret smirks plastered on their faces that might as well be as obvious as a light in a dark room. Hiruzen looked at Naruto with a small smile. "May kami…have mercy…on your soul…" he said it slowly and his head jerked to the door for the ANBU to take him away.

"No!" Naruto roared and struggled vainly against the hands firmly holding him, preventing him from running at the Hokage. His eyes were wild with grief, betrayal and rage as his body tried to push away the much stronger people, the tears still poured unhindered down his face. "I didn't do it! You have to believe me!" his words could be heard from outside as the door was thrown open. He screamed madly and thrashed more and more, gritting his teeth powerfully and trying to fight the weakening suppression seals. "I didn't do it!"

A hand clubbed the back of his head and his body became limp, though he remained conscious.

The two ANBU dragged him by his upper arms, his feet rubbing on the ground as they did so. His head lolled from side to side as they finally exited from the Hokage's tower, to a sea of awaiting Konoha citizens.

Word got out fast.

His spikey hair shaded his eyes as his neck remained limp, allowing the ninjas to drag his wilted body through the throngs of celebrating people. Plenty of other ANBU fell down to create a path and keep people from surging to Naruto to lynch him but they did nothing as shoes, fruit and stones rained down on Naruto's head and body. There were some misfired fruits that splattered on the ninjas bodies, Kakashi and Yugao's uniform, but they were far from caring; they wore pleased smiles under their masks. The boy inhaled and exhaled, remaining strong despite the things hitting him painfully, his eyes looked up, even as his head stayed limp, and he memorized every single face he saw before he eventually dropped his eyes and stared at the ground; everyone.

He was going to have his revenge on everyone.

On Konoha.

He was going to come down on them like the wrath of _**god**_.

There were hundreds of people gathered around him to see him out of the gates, yelling profanities after him and more than a few breaking past the ANBU separating the crowd to bite and kick the eight year old child.

There was no use wasting space in his memory. He was going to make Konoha a distant memory, sooner or later…

**OOOOOOOOOOOOO**

The Fire country super max prison or, as it was infamously known as, The Fire Pit, was a hellish nightmare for any person, especially those that were not within the range of serial rapist or serial killers, gangbangers or arsonists, unrepentant thieves or psychotic retrieved missing ninjas, child molesters or kidnappers. Anyone not classified in either or within them was as good as dog food.

The structure of the Pit was an eleven story building above ground with twenty more floors of rooms winding downwards, hence why it was called a pit. The prison had the essentials; a fairly functional mess hall, a large recreation area where inmates could exercise and a reasonably spacious room for only two prisoners. The guards were mostly to prevent the maniacs from escaping; what happened inside was fair game, as long as they left their rooms when ordered, returned at lights out and didn't kill the kitchen staff.

Each prisoner had their chakra sealed off and their bodies heavily suppressed to weaken them but there were still exceptional cases of those that were more than strong enough to worry the guards. Though in case there was an altercation with these sort of inmates the guards were given full authority to use deadly force and, if the situation became desperate, kill them.

The place was manned by the daimyos ninjas and samurai but the Hokage was still given a fifty percent control of the pit by having the warden and the senior officers as Konoha ninjas.

Riots usually broke out but because of the super security measure put in place to prevent escapes, reducing the odds for a successful escape from the pit down to point zero one percent, the riots were not between the guards and the prisoners for the most part but between rival gangs in the pit that had been broiling for weeks. If that was to happen then all the culprits were to be stunned and dragged to the solitary confinement area of the pit to stay for an allotted period of time depending on what they did during the riot.

Needless to say, the Fire Pit was not a friendly place.

After Naruto had been dumped into the hands of the Warden he had been processed in accordingly. Pushed into a sealed off room naked and hosed down to the ground with high pressure, cleansing water that removed any dirt, bacteria and germs from the body but doubled up and bruised the little boy with the painfully high water pressure. He had no other option than to curl into a tight ball and scream in agony. His weak body was then pulled out and he was shoved into a small steel walled room where he was given an orange jumpsuit just about his size and a collar that functioned as a level nine suppressor, tracker, stunner and low powered bomb that would only explode if he stepped out of the pit without proper clearance. After Naruto had gotten the jumpsuit on with a tired wince, rubbing at his bruised arms and his aching neck as he was shoved out of the room, clamped down with heavy chains around his wrists, that met in the middle and went down to clamp around his ankles. The not so gentle guards pushed him forward and he hobbled along, limping from a sprain he had gotten as the high pressure water hit his right calf; the suppression seals were severely stunting his regeneration.

Walking with the heavy chains and the body suppressor was a monumental task for the accused eight year old boy. Perspiration began building on his forehead and his teeth ground with effort to keep moving forward, else he would get painfully poked in the back with an electric baton held by the guard. There were six guards trooping behind him and two before him, banging their batons on the cell doors of the prisons to quiet them down as the inmates peeked out to get a good look at the new inmate.

Naruto felt a chill run down his spine at the looks he was getting.

The boy swallowed thickly and lifted his chin in defiance, earning him a harsh jab in his upper back that shot a quick bolt of electricity through his body.

"_Arrgh_!" he shouted and crumpled onto his knees, panting and wheezing for air as his body trembled. The guards cursed foully and continued stabbing him with their crackling batons until Naruto was a whimpering mess of orange and yellow on the ground.

He was hefted up and thrown into an empty, white and grey painted room with a bunk bed having only one matrass at the bottom, a silver sink and toilet at the far back to the right, an empty book shelf beside the bunk bed and a reading table with a single lamp. No one ever said that the inmates lived in squalor; it was actually a well-funded place by the daimyos personal treasury. Though this never stopped them from behaving like wild animals and starting unnecessary riots.

Naruto's first night was possibly the worst night he had ever spent. As he sat down in a huff on his bed the first warning sign that came to him, ever since he had been kicked into the room, was that…

He still had his shackles on.

Lights out was at nine in the night.

The warden personally marched through the corridors and the stories of stairs of the pit with a fairly large swarm of guards, both high and low in the ranks of the prison numbering up to fifteen armed and dangerous men and women.

All of them were from Konoha.

The prisoners knew that at their current state and their sentences, the guards could easily kill them and the authorities wouldn't bat an eye to their deaths because they were already serving serious sentences; they glared silently from their rooms as the hoard of guards passed them, their fists shaking and itching to cave their heads in, but they were as strong as an average civilian boxer; not too strong compared to a high chunin.

The guards, led by their warden, trooped to Naruto's cell with evil grins and mad laughs.

The beating that had fallen on Naruto that night, and for the nights to come in the next four years, could not even be described in words.

"The Konoha council sends their greetings, Kyuubi." Was what the warden usually started with before he started the beatings with a brain shaking blow to his face, which always ended up breaking his nose, or an upper cut to his diaphragm that drove all air out of his lungs.

The others would pour down on him in waves of crackling batons, murderous fists and damaging kicks.

They always left before the boy could die from his wounds, sending in a medic to treat his broken ligaments to prepare him for the next day. And the next. And the next…

For a boy that was much less stronger than a civilian boxer and more equal with a civilian academy student…it was soul crushing.

The daily stomping was enough to make the other inmates leave the boy alone. He was suffering enough at the hands of the guards. During lunch, Naruto would be huddled in the corner of the mess hall on a table by himself, wrapped up in bandages and his body shaking terribly as he tried to lift the food into his mouth, swallowing deeply and closing his eyes for two minutes to let the food go down his throat. Most times, even as he took small bites and swallowed delicately, his throat, raw from screaming, would subject him to another wave of pain before he threw up his food onto his food tray.

The perks of being the Kyuubi container fled him, leaving him with broken ribs, torn muscles, dislocations, concussions and a worrying cough that always had him vomit blood. The medical team might as well not have done anything.

Eating hurt. Breathing hurt. _Everything hurt_.

It was the closest the blood thirsty criminals could ever feel to pity. In truth they kept away from him, threw riots and wars around the boy and never over him, was that there was no point breaking an already broken child.

**Authors note**

**Naruto's bloodline would be expanded on in the next chapter, but for now, tell me what you think of **_**this**_** chapter.**

**I'm not sure if you can call this Naruto 'evil' cuz of all the shit he's been through. He's at least justified in his madness.**

**Now, destroying Konoha doesn't only have to do with killing every living creature in it or even invading the country, like in Child of Hate, it can also mean destroying their economy, killing their leaders and their primary defence, turning the whole world against them.**

**Y'know, just causing general chaos and unrest in the village.**

**I'm really gonna dive head first into my dark side with this one. **

**Is anyone interested in reading more?**

**Leave your thoughts in a review, if you please. Stay safe, wherever you are in the world, and I will see you when I see you.**

**Foy**


	2. Chapter 2

**Hey there guys and gals, thank you all so much for your spectacular reviews!**

**Shout out to PinkiePieParty122894, .Yura, Spark681, anthonym3, machtgut, Primarx, TheForgottenSuns75 (he does? Huh, I honestly didn't know), MIDKNIGHT The Fallen One (thanks, I appreciate it), lord 7th, xirons20 (my thoughts exactly and thank you very much), WindyCitySlayer1, garfieldpolanco8, thor94 (interesting idea, man. I'll think about it. Thanks), Lt Juan Rico (awww schucks), ShifterGilgamesh2181 and danilek12. You guys are all freakin incredible :)**

**So the first chapter seems to have received some good attention. I'm relieved, but I'm still a bit hesitant about this story. My reason is that some of the banter I write here, no one ever really sees. You have no idea how it makes me feel to see that you guys enjoy it.**

**I'm not crying damnit! XD**

**Let's see…hmm…so a warning before you begin reading; this goes deeper into the rabbit hole and exposes some of the twisted imaginations Naruto has when it comes to torture and punishment. Beware the indecency and beware the blackmail.**

**It sounds gentle when I say it, so I'll just leave you guys to see what I'm talking about.**

**Note: "This" is different from **"**This**" **(the quotation mark is bold in the first and not bold in the second); the former is when Kyuubi is speaking while the latter is for when any human is speaking in a deep, intimidating, borderline demonic, voice.**

**Enjoy…**

CHAPTER 2

The thing about being stomped into the ground every single day was that after a while you get used to it and simply fake the grunts of pain so that the attacker wouldn't bring forward a new method of pounding.

Another thing about the beatings that most were not aware of was that the suppression seals on the collar and on the boy's body weakened because the Kyuubi channelled the boys unbridled hatred and corroded the _insides_ of the seals, basically leaving them empty and just for show, but this process could not be rushed or else it would have been noticed and the seals fixed. It would have been faster to just flood Naruto's body with his chakra, which he could very well do, but Naruto's body was not yet ready for that big change and even if he was ready to have his body pumped with four tails worth of beast chakra, then they had to worry about the Konoha ninjas that would drop around them, all of whom specialized in containing Naruto in one way or the other.

Naruto celebrated his twelfth birthday crumpled up in the corner of his cell, bleeding from all the open wounds on his body and sporting two black eyes. He bit the medic's fingers before he could reach forward to heal the boy. The index, middle and ring finger with half of the thumb, all bitten off in one clean chomp by the rabid, still chained down twelve year old, of which were all spat back into the face of the screaming medic.

The case was reported to the warden and Naruto was immediately sent to solitary confinement, where he was more or less forgotten about.

Though for Naruto it wasn't much of a solitary confinement because he wasn't alone in his tiny, pitch dark room.

Kyuubi was with him.

A short boy of his age standing in a twelve by six foot room of pure darkness with nothing to do and nowhere to sit, as well as with the oldest and strongest tailed beast was not the ideal place for a child to learn how to fight. But Naruto never knew what the 'ideal' place to learn was.

"_**That's not it, listen carefully this time…"**_ the nine tailed said in his deep voice from inside Naruto's head as the boy clenched his fists and held them up. This time his chains had been taken off, allowing him to unzip his orange prison jumpsuit to his navel, and showing the white vest underneath. The beast nodded at the boys form, which was both fluid enough to move easily but rigid enough to take a blow without much repercussion. Naruto was not what one would call a fast learner; Kyuubi had to verbally teach him the stance for a whole month before Naruto finally got it perfectly, but once Naruto had gotten the stance right down to the feet adjustments the boy was able to fly through the movements fairly well, or as well as a starved boy could. The beast sat in the sewage mindscape, behind a massive cage, on his haunches and with his arms crossed. _"Right jab, left jab, right hook, left elbow, knee, knee, duck, left elbow, overhead kick and palm strike. Did you get that?"_

"Yes." Naruto said audibly in response. The door to his solitary confinement cell was soundproof, meaning no sound came in and no sound went out, and it was also light proof. He could not even see a millimetre in front of him; the darkness was so thick that if Kyuubi was not constantly there to speak with him Naruto would have been driven mad months ago.

Not that he was sane anymore.

The depravity the prison warden had kept him, in the worst solitary confinement cell in the Pit, forced him to wear his pain like a badge, soak up the hate he was fed and relish in insanity it was the eternal darkness around him.

No, Naruto wasn't sane anymore. It was the eight month of his time in solitary and the prison warden had pretty much forgotten of his existence; the last time he had eaten was a month ago and it was a banana, roasted peanuts and half a bottle of grimy water. Kyuubi had not yet finished eroding the suppression seals until the third month, leaving Naruto to mumble with himself in the pitch dark. The Kyuubi was as old as time, he had seen first-hand different fighting styles and even though he did not have any need for them he still found a way to store them in his mind. This was the third style he was teaching Naruto, simply running through the stances and the basic movements before moving on; his ultimate plan was that after reaching at least ten fighting styles then Naruto would combine the styles by himself. After which they would escape.

Both child and beast shared a boiling hate for Konoha and even though the beast was made up of mostly insane rage and blood lust he still took a liking to Naruto's stubborn will to live, despite four straight years of being beaten while chained up and helpless.

Kyuubi admired it.

The old beast had already been making plans on how to strengthen the boy ever since Naruto had first displayed his bloodline. He wanted a strong jinchuriki more than anything and Naruto was closely getting there; that was his second reason for helping the boy train. They could work on hand-to-hand in the prison while he fully broke the suppressors and trackers on Naruto's body, then when they escaped Naruto would work on his chakra and weapons use.

If Kyuubi was anything, he was careful.

But despite all of his training he chose to leave the plans for destroying Konoha to Naruto; the boy was oddly very inventive. Besides…he couldn't forever tell the boy what to do; making Naruto his puppet would make the boy less effective.

The beast nodded and said. _"Go."_

Naruto's eyes clenched shut seeing as he had no need for them in the dark and he moved through the spoken motions as fluidly as his tired, twelve year old body could without the added perk of a regeneration, stamina boost and muscle improvement of being the Kyuubi holder, seeing as he was still being heavily suppressed by seals.

The tailed beast in him closed his eyes and nodded, barking out more orders for Naruto to follow.

Two years ran by and the boy remained in the dark cell, given the barest minimum per day and then pushing his body so far that after a few especially rigorous exercises he would be knocked out for well over nine hours.

The growing power in his food digested the food scraps he was fed weekly so that only a small pinch was converted into energy, forcing the boy to manage his movements. This stinginess of giving the boy energy was so as to preserve other vital organs that needed much more energy than most, like Naruto's brain, his heart, his liver and his kidneys; his bones and muscles would have to be built and fortified with the measly supply they were given.

Kyuubi was helpless but he saw this food regimen as something that would benefit the boy later on.

It was this that forced Naruto to find alternative ways of finding energy.

Two years.

He spent two years exploring other ways of staying alive and creating his own energy without enough food.

He tried meditating for half of the day, but that had given his severe cramps and gave him a hunch when he finally stood up. He tried drinking his sweat and urine, and he kept at it for months on end until he finally found a solution when the suppression seals were finally destroyed from the inside, leaving only the external façade of a fully operational seal.

Magnetic Silver Sand Chain bloodline was an innate blood ability that used to be found in three out of a hundred thousand Uzumaki that increased the human body's receptiveness to subtle magnetic forces in the environment that would have never been noticed by normal people. These magnetic forces curved and warped around the holder of the rare bloodline, only entering through the tenketsu and leaving through the tenketsu, where it would simply bounce off a normal person unless a physical magnet touched that normal person. Those with the rare bloodline were able to manipulate these magnetic forces that flowed around and through them and manifest their control through the manipulation of electricity conducting materials, like metals. The thing that differentiated this rare bloodline of the Uzumaki clan from the Sand release of Sunagakure was that the latter could only control sand, iron or otherwise, as they were, so they had to look for sand and store it on their person. The former was able to twist metals and grind them into sand, thereby crushing the iron sand together to form sleek, unique, flexible chains. When a person with Magnetic Silver Sand Chain bloodline touched a metal with the intention of weaponizing it, then the metal would grind itself into dust and gravitate towards the user of the bloodline, primarily being able to be used in its chain form but can also be planted on a victim to control the magnetic forces flowing around him or her, thereby wresting control from them and to the user of the bloodline. This was the only limit; the bloodline user couldn't control, say, a ninja's kunai in their pouch but rather have to plant even a grain of iron sand on their person to control their body. Silver sand users had to store their sand on their person unless they were confident they could find an abundant source of metal to convert to sand.

Kyuubi hadn't ever fought a person with the bloodline, so it didn't take much importance during his training, leaving it to Naruto to use his initiative on how best to use the bloodline.

The boy had to split his attention between fighting and finding out how to use the kekkai genkai. Naruto was not a genius, that was a given but he was stubborn and he was intuitive when he wanted to be.

He changed the course of the magnetic forces flowing through his body, passing through his tenketsu and running a course over his muscles, organs and his blood before it exited, taking with it tension and slowing down his system but still leaving him the ability to move at baffling speeds. It was like breathing; inhaling oxygen and exhaling carbon dioxide, but the more Naruto 'inhaled' magnetic forces he strained it to run through his body and take away the stress, reducing his need for food and increasing his energy with every 'exhale'. It worked for a while, only drastically reducing the need to consume real food for as long as two months at a time, and even at that he only required small morsels.

It was almost exactly how the Kyuubi described how the Shodaime Hokage, Hashirama Senju, didn't need food but _sunlight_ every once in a while. The beasts theorized that Naruto would soon reach a mastery of his bloodline that he would be able to siphon magnetic forces in and out of his body without any conscious thought thereby eliminating the need for food altogether.

The process didn't particularly bring in any human required nutrients into Naruto's body but due to the fact that magnetic forces have the tendency to pick up miniscule amounts of things from a body before they exit, small enough not to be noticed but large enough to make a difference to the body, and given that the forces flowed through nature and picked up bits of nature chakra as it exited, then it was able to leave behind the small droplets of nature chakra in the boys budding system, which was converted into food and energy, seeing as any other form would turn Naruto to stone, and the forces would leave, taking with them the strain, stress, tension and tiredness from the boys bones, organs and muscles.

The process was a lot more complex when it was studied through the point of view of the bloodline user, but it was no less effective.

**OOOOOOOOOOOOOO**

In his sixth year in the Fire Pit, Naruto decided he was ready to break out.

The boy sat at the far corner of his solitary confinement cell, hugging his legs to his chest and peering over his knees with dark, shattered blue eyes.

A small slit of light poured into the pitch blackness of his cell as the two by seven inch rectangular slit on his door slid open and a pair of coal black eyes looked in. Naruto squinted as the light pricked his eyes; his iris quivered and shrank, adjusting to the drastic change in lighting.

"Prisoner 9202, the warden is here to see you. Stand onto your feet and turn to the wall." The level nine guard stationed at his door ordered, narrowing his eyes as the boy grumbled and held up his right hand to shade his eyes from the piercing light. Naruto huffed and got onto his feet, his white undershirt, now with splotches of brown on his torso and yellow under his arms, rustled and his orange prison jumpsuit, of which the torso was completely hanging from Naruto's waist, cracked strangely, stiff from age and abuse. The blonde looked at the slit with a twisted smirk, tilting his head to the side and lifting up his right hand, sending over a finger wiggling wave.

"_Warden_~" the fourteen year old said in a lilting, playful voice. "Been a while, huh." He hummed out a chuckle as the eyes hardened into a glare. The boy raised up both of his up and placed them behind his head, turning around and pushing his forehead to the wall. "Alright guys…let's get this s_hit over with_."

The man didn't trust how mouthy the broken child was and he promptly barked. "Spread your legs, prisoner!"

Naruto gasped and shot a scandalous look over his shoulder, before looking back at the wall and opening his legs shoulder width. "Y'know, I don't swing that way; I'm saving my ass for that special someone." The door opened with a thud and his voice became frantic and increased in pitch. "You guys have to understand. I'm still a virgin." feet trooped in and he squealed. "Plea_se be gentle_!"

"Shut up!" the warden yelled, his eyes clearly showed how frustrated he was. Two level eight guards started unbuckling their belts and Naruto's eyes widened, a grin cracked onto his face and his laced hands behind his tightened against each other as he heard the distinct sound of pants dropping to the floor and belts rankling against the stone floor. "Get him ready for me."

"Wife not giving you any?" Naruto asked, hearing boots stomp closer to him and his body trembled eagerly. "Or is it that you're more into little boys. I swear I won't judge." Naruto laughed loudly when he felt a pair of hands grab onto his shoulders. His laughter became deeper and more demented as he sang. "_HAHAHAHAH! I promise not to __**judge! Nuh uh**__ I won't jud__**ge, ahahahah**__ahahaha!_"

"SHUT UP!" the guard on his right roared and reared his other hand back to bring down his electrical baton onto the boys head. Naruto's eyes shot to him and he slid back, his hands dropped onto the hands on his shoulders and squeezed them tightly, flipping them forward and bashing their heads into the wall, cracking them open. Naruto's looked down at the two dead bodies before him and he covered his mouth, gasping.

"Oh my gosh…" his crazed eyes wobbled and he reached forward to them with his right hand, asking in a gentle voice. "Are you two ok?"

"Fuckin' brat!" two more guards rushed to the boy, who was still looking down at the bodies with wide, amusement filled eyes. They swung their batons but Naruto squatted down, watching as the dangerous bats crackled over his head and grabbed their ankles with his hands. His hands snapped upwards and the two guards screamed as the boy broke off their feet. As they stumbled onto the ground, the blonde rushed back to his feet and threw the feet in his hands to the fleeing warden, pumping his fists to his side when the dismembered feet bashed into the back of the man's head, making him stumbled a few more steps to the door. Naruto then seemed to grab the air before him, facing the door, and he gave a great yank, slamming the solid, seal reinforced door into the man's face. He wasted no time bending down and retrieving the two dropped electrical batons from the guards still screaming from the loss of their feet. He flicked off the electricity, as he had seen a few do when they had stomped on him and his smirk rose up close to his eyes, and his eyes twinkled with his intention.

After his impact with the door, his nose broke with a disgusting squelching sound and the warden squealed, gabbing onto his crushed nose and rolling his back. Hot tears rolled down cheeks and he winced when he heard savage cursing and several squishy-crushing sounds

"Damn moth_erfucker_!" _Krshhhh! _ "Think you can fuckin'-" _Crack!_ "Come in here and-" _Kssshaaa!_ "Stick those limp dicks-" _Smack!_ "Into my precious asshole!" _Splat!_

Then there was silence. He opened his eyes and whimpered as he saw Naruto tossing away a broken baton and spitting hatefully at one of the two dead guards at his feet. Naruto huffed and breathed out to calm himself down, rubbing his hand down his dirty white vest to vainly smoothen out any crease. He then looked at the other baton in his other hand and stuck out his tongue in irritation at the obscene amount of blood dripping from it.

He bent down and started wiping off the baton on the shirt of the dead guard on his right, flicking his eyes to the two guards that had first been killed, and then smiling sweetly to the panicking warden. "A few years ago I heard some molesters say that they especially _liked_ to use clean dildos; I can't force you to use something as dirty as this!" he shook his head and gently placed his left hand on his chest, saying. "We live in a civilized society, warden. Can you imagine the kinds of diseases you'd get if you used _this_?" he waved the blood smeared baton towards the warden, a short, fat man, and in turn the warden gulped and subtly began shuffling back, preparing to remove his Master Seal Key from his pocket and making a run for it. The boy laughed and kept on wiping, this time looking at the man with large, deranged eyes, never once even blinking. "No one likes a bloody dildo, right warden?"

"L-l-listen kid," the man said, finding his voice. "W-we can j-just forget ab-about this if-if you l-let me go."

Naruto stood up, the baton still bloody but not as much as it was before. He smoothly walked to the man with slow, calculated steps, twirling the weapon in his right hand and saying. "Oh stop lying, warden." He knelt down in front of the man and placed his left hand over his mouth, tightening his hands and pulling his fat jowls closer, smooshing them together with one hand. Large drops of sweat started dropping from his face as he stared into Naruto's spinning, shattered, sky blue eyes. "Your mouth is telling me no, but your _body_ is telling me yes."

"_Mnnno…ish nnn_." He muffled against Naruto's hand, grunting as Naruto pulled his left hand back, moving aside as the fat man hit the ground with his fat belly landing first before his chin crashed against the solid ground.

"Shhhhhh…it's always best if you don't talk." Naruto said in a deceptively gentle voice, tearing off the man's pants in one smooth action. His white underwear was ripped off soon after. "Just…enjoy this." The fourteen year old boy cooed and flicked on the switch of the baton, electricity crackled from the tip to the insulated handle. Naruto sat down on the warden's back, stopping him from clawing away. The boy looked over his shoulder at the man and turned the dial at the base of the baton, the lightning on the baton started fizzling and popping violently, scorching the ground and slowly burning the insulated handle.

"Please-"

Naruto's mouth opened wide and he cackled, grasping the baton with both hands and raising it high into the air with the tip pointed downwards. "You're go_nna lo_v_e this. Hell,__** I'm**_** a**_**lmost jealous**_!"

And he plunged the electrical baton straight up the wardens behind.

He hopped off before the lightning coursing through the fat man's body could reach him.

**OOOOOOOOOOOOOOO**

"Dude, you've got like ten minutes before the warden is done with that kid." the level two guard at the gate warned his comrade, a man wearing a square hat that shaded his eyes, with his yellow hair carefully tucked in to only show the sides. He was strangely shorter than any guard he knew and his hands were worryingly pale. Every once in a while he would lick his lips, another quirk the gatekeeper of the pit found strange.

The other person groaned tiredly and said. "I know, I know, I promise I'll be quick." He tucked in his grey button up shirt into his grey pants and began walking away. He patted down his pocket and retrieved a thousand ryu note and a few silver coins, handing it to the other guard. "For your troubles."

"Pfft, whatever man." He collected the bribe and pressed a single button, opening the great entrance door and nodding for the other guard to get lost. He stashed the money into his pocket and sat back down on his chair, leaning back heavily and ignoring as the entrance of the door to the pit slammed shut after the other guard had gone. His eyes moved to the cameras outside of the prison and monitored the guard as he walked closer and closer to the forest. Just before he could enter the treeline he turned around and waved gaily to the camera at the main door, removing his cap to show his spikey blonde hair and his sparkling, broken blue eyes. The guard choked on his spit as he immediately recognized the short guard in disguise as the prisons only triple S rank prisoner. He looked down at his pocket when he felt it vibrate and then his eyes moved back to Naruto, whose left thumb swiped over his neck.

A coin shot out of his pocket, briefly flipping in the air before it blazed back to the guard and opened up his throat.

As the light started leaving his eyes and more and more blood pumped out from the gaping slice in his neck he caught sight of Naruto finally enter the treeline.

And he was gone.

His first stop was in the Grass country. No one, besides the daimyo, knew who he was and people often tended to ignore a scraggly looking young man with dirty fingernails and a rumpled grey shirt.

The very first thing he had done with his newfound freedom was using the money he found in the pockets of one of the dead prison guards to whiten his teeth.

**Flashback end**

Two years was an awfully short time for a boy planning the destruction of a hidden village.

His feet skipped over the buildings, running with his head lowered and his arms flying behind his head. The silver chains, which was iron sand compressed into chains, had long since retracted back into his open dark blue overcoat, which fluttered behind him like dark wings. He bounced from roof to roof, ensuring his feet only made soft padding noises with each careful step.

He licked his lips and his eyes twitched to his right, catching a blur of darkness that had somehow sensed his presence. He rolled his eyes when he saw that it was only the ninken of an Inuzuka ANBU operative; his right hand, still behind him, jerked and he clenched it, swinging the hand in the direction of where the dog would soon intercept him and alert the others.

A single, short twinkle escaped his right sleeve and the silver arrow head embedded itself between the dog's eyes. Naruto yanked it back and the thin ninja wire connected to the arrow head pulled it out of the dying dog and back into his sleeve.

Naruto uncaringly jumped over the now dead dog and dove head first into the darkness at the other side of the building. He silently landed on his feet and kicked open the back door of the residential building, closing it with unusual care, as if he was afraid to wake up the occupants of the house. He puffed out a breathe and looked around at the dark kitchen he had found himself in, his ears twitched when he heard whispers coming from above him, then the thumping sounds of an average adult male trooping down the stairs. The boy kept on walking forward and when he got to the kitchen door he swept to the side and giggled behind his hand, stealthily waiting for the man to round into the kitchen to investigate the noise. Naruto's cheeks were turning red and he quickly shushed himself.

"I know your there. I can hear you laughing!" the man called, brandishing a machete in his hands, he entered the kitchen slowly with the practise of a civilian merchant.

He took three more steps into the kitchen before he finally turned around to the entrance, his hand swinging the machete before his mind could comprehend who was there. Naruto wheezed as he leaned away from the lethally sharp weapon, stepping aside as the knife descended and embedded itself in the wall where Naruto's head used to be. "That could have killed me!" Naruto exclaimed and wacked the edge of his left hand on the man's wrists, breaking them and forcing him to stop trying to pull out his machete. "I could report you to the police for attacking an u_narmed man_, you know!"

If Teuchi Ichikraku had not been so distracted by his fractured wrists he would have gaped at how serious the mysterious blonde sounded.

As if a switch had gone off in his head, Naruto clapped his hands together and said with a serious face. "Now onto the business at hand." he shook his head and placed a finger on the ramen chef's lips when the older male opened his mouth to yell for help. "No, no, no, none of that. We don't want to wake the neighbours."

The man stepped away from the deadly boy, cradling his broken wrists to his chest and glaring hatefully at him. "…what do you want?"

Naruto wasted no more time talking. "I was just at your shop a few minutes ago and I noticed you regularly deliver ramen and sake lunches to the Godaime Hokage-"

"I will not poison, Lady Hokage." The man hissed, fighting to keep his voice low.

Naruto sighed in frustration. "Jumping to conclusions like that…is that really how bad you think of me?" he chuckled when he remembered he had blood on half of his face and he pretty much stank of death. "Never mind. I only wanted you to send a message to her," he held up his hands defensively. "That's all."

"And if I don't deliver this message?"

Naruto smiled sweetly and his cheeks flushed as he said. "Oh nothing really, I'll just cut off your dick and shove it right up your daughter's pussy." And he slapped his forehead, like he was scolding himself for forgetting an important detail. "Oh yeah, and of _course_ I'll make you watch."

"You wouldn't dare-" Teuchi started and Naruto's right index finger pointed to the ceiling.

"A demonstration, then." He began walking out of the kitchen and up the stairs to the sixteen year old girl's room, all the while whistling a jaunty tune and bouncing with each step. Teuchi scrambled out of the room and bolted after Naruto, his heart dropped as he heard Naruto say over his shoulder. "I've always wondered what will happen if a fifteen inch bed post was rammed into a girl, and last time I saw your daughter she's like…I don't know…five foot one? I think so." He said, rattling off to himself, chuckling as the ramen chef powered through the pain of two broken wrists up the stairs to stop the home invader from defiling his daughter. "I consider myself a gentleman so I'll make sure to use gloves, don't worry."

"Wait, no-"

"And, again, don't worry; I won't stick my thing into her thing. I want to keep my virginity until I'm married." He giggled with red cheeks, clasping his hands to his chest and staring off into space as he followed the only absence of magnetic force on the house, a single girl cowering in her wardrobe. The forces bent and curved around Ayame, giving Naruto a perfect, detailed description of her body. "My bad…she's five foot three." He huffed and crossed his arms, leaning his back on the girl's bedroom door and watching as the man pitifully dragged himself after Naruto, tears pouring out of his eyes and pleading for Naruto to not deflower his precious daughter. The insane sixteen year old rolled his eyes in exasperation. "C'mon old man, I want you to wa_tch the __**show**_."

"Please no, I'll do it, I'll do whatever you want," Teuchi cried, falling onto his face before the blood thirsty teen. "I'll deliver the message! I'll deliver the message!"

Naruto's lips screwed to the side. He pulled back his right sleeve and looked at his watch, humming in displeasure. "Fine, but I'm changing the punishment if you fail." He leaned down and whispered conspiratorially to the blubbering chef. "I'll make her swallow your balls too, _hehe_." He nodded as he added. "I know a few people in Iwa and Kumo that'll pay good money to watch that happen." Naruto straightened up and dusted down overcoat, retrieving a palm sized scroll from one of its large pockets. He carelessly dropped the scroll onto the man's head and walked over him. The insane blonde was speaking as he steadily descended down the stairs. "Make sure it gets delivered, because no matter how fast you run, where you hide or whoever has your fuc_kin' back…I will find you…and I wil__**l make Ayame swallow your balls**_." Then his voice changed and he waved happily to the ramen chef. "Goodnight!"

His words chilled the man to his very core, but none more so than the ones that echoed in his wake as he gently closed the front door.

_I was never here…_

That night, Teuchi Ichikraku did not sleep, he sat down close to his daughter's bed, watching the girl sleep fretfully, and guarded her until sunrise.

**OOOOOOOOOOOOOOO**

The ANBU report was dropped on the Hokage's desk first thing that morning and as she was reading it Tsunade Senju started feeling a heavy feeling in her heart.

His head was crushed into a bloody paste. The only part that could be salvaged was roughly fifteen feet away and it was the lower jaw, hinting that the attacker used the murder weapon, in this case a baseball bat, to end Inoichi's life with a classic swing. Feet skid marks indicated that Inoichi was thrown forward at high speed and the distinct teeth print on the stone wall showed that he suffered a fracture on his forehead, a concussion and a broken nose, his mouth was open as he slammed against the wall. The ANBU had not been able to find a complete imprint of the attackers footprint on the ground, not even chakra imprints, which showed that the person was at least high jounin, high enough to best another high jounin; Inoichi Yamanaka. Specialized enough not to get carried away and slip up.

The baseball bat was the only clue they had and that too was a bust because the blood of the murdered had smeared the fingerprints of the murderer, like the person had already planned it out.

One of the strange things was that the dead clan head was several blocks away from his house and the attacker clearly showed he was capable of besting a jounin of Inoichi's calibre. They still had yet to break the news to the man's family and Tsunade was not in the least bit excited about it.

The other strange thing was that, after her best medics had conducted a forensic analysis on the headless body of the once great man, they had found two small incisions, on the back of his lower neck and small of his back, where two of the most important nerves clustered and one of the main tenketsu could be found. From experience, Tsunade knew that if the two areas had been struck hard enough the ability to use chakra would briefly vacate the target but the two areas weren't hit, they were lightly jabbed. From the depression, they had concluded that the weapon was triangular and went half an inch deep into a seal. This would hurt but would certainly not seal away any chakra, but Ibiki Morino, Tsunade's prime investigator on the murder, had said that it was possible that a seal was activated to seal away the man's chakra until after his death. The fact that two knife-life objects only went half an inch deep into the two core nerve and chakra centres either showed that the murderer was terrible at stabbing or…he had a bloodline of some sort…

There was virtually no other damage done to his body, he had been lured out of his home without making the wife and daughter aware and the attacker had shown enough savagery and blood thirstiness to prove that he very well wouldn't have minded if he killed Inoichi in front of his family. He took his time, hitting the man in places that both hurt but wouldn't kill him with brutal accuracy and brute strength, had a flair of sealing away chakra, could use knives to enhance his sealing accuracy, having enough strength behind his blows to actually bend a solid iron baseball ball in a ninety degree angle and finally the sheer messiness of the murder showed many things.

The murderer didn't care if anyone somehow caught him in the act.

The murderer had enough time to chase Inoichi away from his house for roughly thirty minutes before brutally ending his life.

The murderer was a foe of devastating strength and fuinjutsu knowledge.

The murderer was proficient in playing psychological games.

And…the murderer…_**hated**_…Inoichi.

Revenge, was the very first word that came to Tsunade's mind to summarize the motive of the murderer.

The bloodiness and attraction that had been garnered from the murder gave the Godaime Hokage a niggling feeling that it would happen again…and again…and again…

…And…

…_**Again**_…

The blonde haired medic perched her elbow son her desk and laced her fingers under her nose, staring unseeingly before her as she muttered.

"…A serial killer…"

Her eyes flicked up when she heard a polite knock on the door and she called for the person to enter.

Shikaku and Chouza entered, their faces grim and their eyes glazed over with unshed tears. The Senju sighed and closed her eyes tiredly, listening as the two men stopped before her desk and waiting for them to speak; she had thought they would come to her the very moment she had gotten her behind on her seat but shockingly enough it was twenty minutes after, giving her time to try and predict what they would say concerning their murdered friend. When two minutes had passed and they didn't speak, the Senju quirked up an eyebrow and looked at the two men before her. "I take it you've come to the same conclusion as I have."

Chouza's jaw tightened and his fists popped as his hands clenched. Shikaku frowned and nodded. "This…this…_beast_…he hated Inoichi." The usually sleepy man was lost for words. Tsunade studied them, especially the expressionless Nara clan head. She didn't want to come to the conclusion that it was either of them that had killed Inoichi but she could simply outline all of konoha's ninjas and allies. Shikaku saw the shaded suspicion on his Hokage's eyes and his face twisted with disgust. "You-you think we did…_this_…?"

"I can't not include you two simply because you're his friends. You have to understand."

Chouza was breathing raggedly, his nose flared and his eyes bloodshot with anger. "He was our friend. We've known him for over forty years." He fought to keep his voice from shaking. "We would never, _never_ kill him." the woman tried to sympathize with them but they could still see the look she was giving them, one of discreet scrutiny.

That morning Shikaku swore to her. "I will bring that…that creature in…and I will make him sing for mercy as I cut out his heart and feed it to him."

The woman contemplated banning him from the investigation, fearing that his emotions would lead him to harm innocent people during his investigation, but ended up nodding; the genius could uncover things they had Ibiki or the others had not found. Though she did say. "I want him, or her, alive. We still need to question him."

If there was anyone that could bring in a deranged serial killer it was the Nara clan head.

"Chouza, I want you to help Shikaku look into who Inoichi could have angered in the past."

The two men left, leaving the Godaime to think.

She wanted to think it was Naruto Uzumaki that had committed this crime, after all he had escaped from being wrongfully imprisoned and had been collectively bashed by the warden and a large number of his guards, under the orders of the Konoha council, but her rational mind chided her, telling her that it could never be Naruto.

Why?

His dead body had been found buried under roughly twelve feet of snow in Snow country.

When she had been instated as the Godaime two years ago, months after the chunin exams, where Hiruzen Sarutobi was killed by his former student, Orochimaru of the Sannin, she had first received his report on her desk. He had been sent to solitary confinement some weeks ago for biting off the fingers of a medic.

Tsunade wanted to release him from prison, after all he was innocent of the charge levelled against him, even if the victim was her former teammate Jiraiya the Toad Sage, but a part of her mind whispered to her that if she released the boy then he would no doubt seek out the blood of those that sent him to prison for four, gruel, painful, _torturous_ years. It was possible that he had picked up a resistance to pain from the beatings and a few more skills from the mass murderers locked in with him.

She decided to keep him away in solitary confinement, wearing heavy suppressors but no shackles, in the pitch blackness of the small cell and fed once a day.

No more beatings.

The Godaime felt like she had done enough for the moment. Then two years later, the deputy warden came to her office and told her that Naruto had escaped. The boy had killed five heavily armed guards, four in his cell and one at the gate, and shoved an electrical baton up the wardens behind, killing him after three gruelling minutes of convulsions. The deputy warden had admitted that she had looked the other way as the warden marched into his office and ordered that he was tired of not harming the 'Kyuubi brat'.

He planned to rape Naruto.

Tsunade immediately demoted her and placed her on probation, a trivial punishment when compared to what she had looked away from.

Kakashi followed Naruto's scent to Grass country and then to Snow, where they recovered his frozen corpse.

So…it couldn't be Naruto…

It just couldn't.

Right?

At about two in the afternoon her usual lunch of salt ramen and four bottles of sake arrived, but the Hokage was too distracted to eat. Though when she saw the stiffness in Ayame's shoulders and the fearful, diverted look in her eyes, she opened her mouth to ask what was wrong but the girl bolted out of her office before the words could come out.

She looked down at her lunch pack, opened it up slowly and stared at the small scroll jutting out from the top right corner of the box. Tsunade picked it up, rolled it open and the corners of her lips dipped down into a deep frown.

_Roses are red,_

_Violets are blue,_

_You may be the Slug Sannin_

_But I'll come for you too._

And a big, playfully doodled frowny face was tagged at the bottom corner of the poem.

That night, as Tsume Inuzuka tiredly marched came back home after a whole day of tracking smells that led nowhere, she found out that it _was_ Naruto.

**Authors note**

**Just so that we're all clear, all the clan heads **_**and**_** the Hokage's advisors suspect that its Naruto but, y'know, they thought he was dead, so they drew his name out. The civilian members of the council cant really recall. I couldn't really find where to mention it in the story.**

**What do you think Naruto's going to do to Tsume? (A little side note, Kiba and Hana are at home too, so…)**

**Why do you think Naruto chose to visit Tsume next?**

**He may be a bit cracked in the head but he's still able to form a plan. There is logic to his madness.**

**I should update in two days, hopefully. This vacation I'm one seems less and less like a vacation. I've got a lot to do in preparation for school, then what I'll be doing after school.**

**Fun, fun, fun =D**

**What do you think of this chapter? Let me know if you want another chapter!**

**Leave your thoughts in a review, if you please. Stay safe, wherever you are in the world, and I will see you when I see you.**

**Foy**


	3. Chapter 3

**Hey there guys and gals, and thank you for all your encouraging reviews!**

**Shout out to .Yura, Spark681, danilek12, TheForgottenSuns75 (thanks!), thor94, Lokitazz0 (I appreciate it, dude), anthonym3 ( XD ), MIDKNIGHT The Fallen One, Darck Master, lord 7th, TheOnlyKing, xirons20, jubub2327 and GamerX568. You guys are all flippin wonderful :)**

**In the last chapter I mentioned that Hashirama didn't eat food but rather was sustained by sunlight. Lemme be real with you guys…I didn't know Superman could do that (if he **_**did**_** do that). I just went with the fact that Hashirama has a one of a kind type of **_**Wood release**_** and his mastery of it makes him an extension of the plants he controls, hence sunlight food. I'll say that ****Child of Hate**** has **_**a lot**_** of Marvel characters there but so far no DC in this story (so far). So thank you MIDKNIGHT The Fallen One for your amazing opinion of the story and (hopefully it doesn't let you down or stop you from reading this story) no, I didn't hint at Superman. And yes, you're totally right about his bloodline =D**

**I've got some reviews that say that Naruto has a 'Joker' feel to him. I'm flattered to think that his rants and his behaviour (echoing things I rant in my secret books and the way I behave at times, with fam) are like Joker's. I'm a big fan of Joker. A HUGE fan. I honestly didn't know Naruto (somehow) '**_**felt**_**' like him until you guys pointed it out. If I ever was channelling Joker, then it would be either the one in '****The Last Laugh****' or in '****The Dark Knight****'.**

**Hmm…let's see…before you start reading this chapter, a warning. This chapter shows how much Naruto doesn't care about who he goes through before he has his revenge and how much planning he went through before he even started destroying Konoha. Some reviewers might not like what I wrote (or what Naruto did) but in my defence…I **_**did**_** say this story was dark. Hell, this is the third chapter. So buckle your seatbelts, dear readers, cuz this is going to be…wicked.**

**Enjoy…**

CHAPTER 3

There were hundreds of smells in the Inuzuka clan heads house, situated smack dab at the back of the clan, closest to the kennels and the South gate of Konohagakure.

The most prominent of these smells was that of the three main occupants of the house, Tsume, the clan head, Hana, the heiress and budding chunin veterinarian, and Kiba, the youngest child of clan head and a genin. Their scents would be strongest when they were at home and mildly weak when they weren't there.

Of course there was also the smells of their respective ninken and the occasional visitor every once in a while but the owners had been the oldest occupants of the house.

Everything could be smelt at the door way, especially for those in the dog clan, the closest humans could ever get to having similar sense of smell to dogs, and every smell could be tracked back to their owner.

That was why Tsume knew something was wrong as soon as she threw open the door and sleepily grumbled. "I'm home."

She could smell Hana.

She could smell Kiba.

But she couldn't smell the guest…

The parlour was oddly empty, the television was switched off and the lights were off, though the hallway lights still shone brightly, leading up to the stairs, but she didn't move up the stairs but to where she smelt the distinct _odourless_ path to the living room area. Her lips twitched down and she removed a kunai from the pouch on her lower back and pressed her shoulder against the doorframe, inhaling deeply to confirm that they were there, but narrowing her eyes as she was hit with the smell of her daughters cooking, crispy friend tempura and, she had to sniff deeply again, red dipping sauce. She loved it, so much so she had to put up a visible fight so as not to lower her guard.

Her shoulder stiffened when she heard a low crunch and a resulting satisfied moan. "Ugh, Hana, this tempura is _delicious_!" the voice sounded male, deep but not enough for an average adult – so an older teenager – with a hint of squeaky playfulness, hidden under several layers of old, formal way of speaking. The person chewed more of the friend fish and swallowed, moaning delightfully. "You have _got_ to give me the recipe!"

Tsume could hear Hana bashfully laugh under her breathe, and teasingly slap the back of the persons hand. "It's nothing really, just friend fish."

"I haven't tasted friend fish this good." the male exclaimed, smacking his lips and going in for another bite. He said as he chewed on the fish. "What do you think, Kiba?"

There were muffled grunts as the youngest Inuzuka wolfed down his food. The boy paused, wiped the corner of his mouth with his wrist and shrugged. "Eh, it's ok."

The guest diverted Hana before she could bark at her brother for his bad manners at the table. "What's your secret, huh Hana?"

The girl opened her mouth to answer but Tsume had already heard enough. She swept into the room and all eyes immediately fell on her. The woman took a small, surprised step back as she saw the visitor; a teen with bright blonde hair and sparkling blue eyes with a silver dot at the centre, like a spinning island of silver in a bright blue ocean. He was in a long sleeved dark blue shirt and midnight black ninja pants that stopped above his ankles, finishing off with black sandals. The woman gaped slightly as she saw his whiskered cheeks lift into a warm smile and his blue-silver eyes curve up genially.

"Lady Tsume, I was wondering when you'd be back." Hana was sitting directly opposite the head of the house position on the humble, rectangular dining table. Hana was to his right and Kiba his left. The girl was just about to pick up Naruto's plate to serve him more and Kiba was contently patting his stomach. They both looked worriedly at their mother as she took a third step back, her mouth open in horror and her eyes wide. "Hana here made tempura, pull up a seat and have some."

"Na-Na-Na-Naruto…" she whispered. "But-but I thought you were-" Naruto tilted his head to the side and his smile widened, enough for him to close his eyes. His hands clenched the fork and knife tighter and she instantly got the message; her mouth clamped shut and her shoulders tensed even more, ready to pull out a weapon, but as she saw the boys lips peel open and grin at her with his pearly whites, she saw, from the corner of her eyes, Hana and Kiba's forks twitch briefly. He had her children hostage and they didn't even know it.

Naruto repeated himself, this time in a deeper, more assertive voice. "Have a seat…Lady Tsume."

'_His bloodline.'_ Her mind warned her. She mechanically walked to her seat and sat down heavily. Her daughter served her a large plate of tempura but as she looked down at the piping hot friend fish and the red dipping sauce set beside the plate, all of her appetite vacated her. She simply stared at her meal, her hands flexing and bending, and gulped as she looked up to the guest opposite her. Hana was helping him with another serving, blushing deeply as he complimented her cooking again, and Kiba was mouthing off about a C rank mission he had just come back from, claiming that he had saved his teammates lives. Naruto simply nodded along, his eyes closed patiently and his smile small but free, encouraging the brash boy to go on.

Tsume was not deceived.

Her hands closed into fists at the side of her hot friend fish meal and her teeth clenched powerfully as her eyes looked at Naruto, fighting to control the rising growl coming from her chest and the urge to lunge at him from over the table. _'Can't they feel his killer intent?!'_ her reflexes roared at her, ordering her to flee the home with her children or else hell would rain down from heaven.

From the point of view of a civilian, or ninjas that weren't as experienced as Tsume, Kiba and Hana for instance, Naruto looked like the perfect picture of the nicest, friendliest and most welcoming sixteen year there ever was and ever will be; he smiled and offhandedly flirted with Hana, making the girl flush coyly and slap the back of his hand, he nodded for Kiba to tell him more stories, not once offended by how loud the boy would cackle at a particularly interesting part. It wasn't rare for her children to be so trusting, but with the polite and carefree nature Naruto used on them, it was doubly so.

He had them in the palm of his hands, and the discreet look he would occasionally send her, with a hinting smirk proved that point even more.

The boy smelt of 'nothing', he had no smell at all and in a house filled with a variety of smells it was remarkable that the chunin and genin did not notice this. Ever so subtly, so gently that she would have missed it if her senses were not at red alert, she felt the air rush to Naruto and his scent of 'nothing' mingled with that of her two children, as well with that of the rest of the house, making it so that he was completely camouflaged from her detection. He lowered his head, seeming to be looking at his food, but she could see the silver in his eyes flash at her, sending torrents of horror down her spine as she realized what he had done; he was now invisible, and in her own house nonetheless. If he hid anywhere in her house, there was no way in hell she, or any Inuzuka, would be able to find him.

The magnetic forces Naruto controlled carried nature chakra and they carried smell, all he really did was sample little bits of all the smells in the house and coat his body with it, these subtle smells could only be detected by an Inuzuka, or a ninken.

He was sitting right before her but he was nowhere and everywhere at the same time.

Through the eyes of a jounin clan head, a war veteran, a star tracker and the head hunter ninja of Konohagakure no Sato, Tsume Inuzuka could see who her guest really was from the amount of killer intent he was spreading around.

A dark effigy hovered behind the boy. It was dark as night and let of wispy darkness from the bottom of its cloak. The darkness ebbing from its body warped together into tentacles that slithered away from its body, two wrapped around her children, and more tentacles slinked up the walls, covering the entire half of his side of the living room with evil darkness. The effigy had no face but she could see nine prominent tails of darkness, silver tipped tails, waving smoothly behind Naruto, two larger tentacles clustered together to form two massive arms and even larger hands, which opened wide enough to shade Naruto and hover the hands behind her children's back. Its arms covered Naruto's side of the room, and the spiritual manifestation of Naruto's hate, the Nine Tailed Fox, hunched its back and, even though it had no eyes, she could feel it glare a hole into her soul.

Perspiration broke out on her forehead as a white grin cracked out from a savage smirk on Naruto's face.

She leaped in surprise as a gentle hand shook her shoulder. "-m! –om! Mom!"

"Huh?"

Hana's forehead crinkled with mild concern. "Are you ok? You look pale."

The woman swiped the back of her hand over her forehead and shrugged off Hana's hand. "I'm fine." her hands still flexed as she said. "You guys should go; I want to speak to Naruto privately."

Naruto laughed and shook his head. "No, no, no, please stay. This discussion concerns you two as well."

The woman gripped her fork in her right hand with enough power to bend it, narrowing her eyes at the blonde boy sitting across from her but Naruto's smile never wavered. The boy gently ushered Hana to sit back down. Tsume's nose flared as she breathed out. "Naruto, ple-"

"Do you know what being helpless means, Kiba?" Naruto said suddenly, turning to the younger boy to his left and waiting expectantly with raised eyebrows for the twelve year old to answer.

Kiba huffed and nodded. "Easy, it means not being able to defend or protect yourself."

Naruto clapped his hand on Kiba's shoulder, eliciting a pained wince from the frantic mother and unconsciously snapping her fork in half. "That's right, man. Being helpless is the inability to protect or defend yourself. Like a tiny little leaf…tossed around in a tornado…it can only go where it is forced to go because it has no say." Kiba's chest puffed out with pride but Naruto was looking at Tsume as he said. "When the whole world is against you, when the whole _village_ is against you…they put you in a situation where you are a slave to their advances; their words and their actions." His eyes darkened and the hand on Kiba's shoulder tightened imperceptivity. "No matter what you say and no matter how many times you say it…you are only helpless to these forces that are adamant to put you down. These people that strive to put you under their feet and shatter your hope." He removed his hand and sat back, still staring at the only jounin in the room. "In those kind of situations, when there is someone that is helpless, there is always, _always_, someone there that could do something to help out, thus turning 'helpless' to 'helped'. From simply allowing the victim fair hearing, an impartial ruling, an honest investigation and maybe, maybe if their feeling extra generous, supply some tangible proof of innocence that the helper very well knew would stand the test of time in favour of the helpless."

Tsume opened her mouth. "Naruto, I'm-"

"You don't have to be weak to be helpless." Naruto said, not stopping. "You could be a jounin hunter ninja and the head of a clan to boot and you could be helpless." The sibling's forks twitched and the blondes smile went up a few notches as he saw her eyes widen. Hana slowly turned to the boy she had been warming up to with wide, betrayed eyes and Naruto looked back at her, his dark eyes ripping her heart to shreds. She tried to stand up but an invisible force slammed her back into her seat. Kiba yelped as he too was forced to remain in his seat. "Helpless can also mean not being able to save the ones you love. One of konoha's best Kunoichi…rendered as helpless as a child wearing suppression seals and heavy shackles…helpless as an eight year old boy being thrown into a maximum security prison filled with gangbangers, child rapists and serial killers…as helpless as an innocent kid being beaten half to death by grown men and women at the order of the council." He leaned forward and perched his elbow on the table, staring at her with dead orbs. "Do you know how that feels, Lady Tsume? To be helpless?"

The woman leaped from her seat to Naruto, but the boy did not move. A whine gurgled out of her mouth as she was brought back down, crashing through the table with enough force to break it in half. All the while, Naruto looked at her with his bright, shattered eyes.

Her arms tried to push her back to her feet but she grunted as the air around her tightened, bashing her head into the ground once and snapping her back, slamming her into the wall with a ground shaking thud, cracking her head back into the ground and keeping her there.

"Mom!" Kiba cried, turning to Naruto and fighting for freedom from the chains he could not see.

A tickled smile shot up Naruto's face and he stood up, Kiba and Hana rose up with him, and chuckled. "You don't know what it truly feels like to be helpless, Lady Tsume." He cocked his head to the right and opened his arms welcomingly. "Let m_e sh__**ow you**_."

He flicked his right hand at the downed woman and forced her back against the wall, her hands behind her back and her neck forced back so her attention was all on Naruto, standing between his two controlled puppets. Just a simple grain of sand on their bodies was more than enough to make the unseen magnetic waves bow to his will, and when these waves did not harmlessly pass over their bodies anymore but rather through them, through their main chakra points, and under the influence of one person, then they were all but helpless to the bloodline users whim. It wasn't easy planting even the smallest grain of iron sand on a ninja, especially a Kunoichi hunter ninja of Tsume's power, because the sand would always emit a faint chakra pulse every time it moved, no matter how hard he suppressed it with magnetic forces, that meant it had to be shot out of a hidden area or planted until Tsume sat down; Naruto chose to shoot it out while was in shock that Hana had become a puppet.

Tsume was helpless as she watched Naruto's small smirk grow into a hate-filled grin as his raised arms grabbed her kid's shoulders.

Their right elbows snapped in the wrong direction and their screams of pain were short lived as Naruto covered their mouths with his hands, giggling as tears rushed down their eyes. Tsume vainly struggled against the magnetic hold and gnashed her teeth as their left elbows also cracked the wrong way.

Their shoulders rolled and were violently yanked down, dislocating them.

Their knees snapped inwards, unnaturally knocking against each other.

All the while the woman wailed for the blonde to have mercy.

To forgive her.

She cried. She wept. She wailed. She howled with each gut wrenching fracture the boys control caused.

"NO, STOP IT! STOP IT! I'M BEGGING YOU! PLEASE, I'M BEGGING YOU!"

Nearly all of their limbs were bent in the wrong direction; their toes curled forward, their feet creaked back, their ankles popped outwards and their knees were bent forward. The woman wrenched her eyes shut and tried to close her ears to the muffled scream of her children. How she could hear Hana's muffled screams for her to help them. Save them.

Tears rushed down the woman's eyes and her body wiggled erratically to free itself from its invisible bondage. "NARUTO, NO! I'LL DO ANYTHING YOU WANT! ANYTHING! PLEASE DON'T DO THIS!" her cries went unheard as Naruto drove a fist into the two young ninjas unprotected bellies and relished in Tsume's pain. "THEY'RE INNOCENT! THEY DIDN'T DO ANYTHING WRONG!"

Naruto sighed wistfully. "Ah, I was innocent once." He smirked at Hana as her tears turned red and blood dribbled down the corners of her mouth. "Must be nice being innocent." The girl was in too much pain to lift her head and spit at him, so she merely spat at his feet, huffing and panting. "I like this girl; she's got some fight in her."

The clan head was now openly crying, wondering why her screams were not alarming the keen eared members of her clan. Her eyes were forced open, forced to look at the grotesque way her pups limbs were bent and broken.

Kiba was already close to death; his eyes were shut and his breathing was shallow, blood dropped from his mouth and there was a visible twitch in his neck. Her eyes widened as her arms reached into the kunai pouch on her lower back and retrieved two kunai, twirling them in her hands and marching towards Naruto.

She could see what he had in mind and she renewed her efforts to free herself. "W-w-wait, no! Stop! N-Na-Naruto don't do this!"

She stopped before Naruto, still twirling her knives. Naruto beamed at her and patted her cheeks. "This, dear Tsume, is what it feels like to be _helpless_."

The woman roared as her knives plunged into Hana and Kiba's necks, ripping open their jugulars.

The two fell down, their dimming eyes wide with betrayal at what their mother had done. They died not too long after.

That was when Naruto released his hold of her.

Tsume stumbled back in horror, staring at her bloody hands.

She heard Naruto make his way to the door but the energy to give chase and avenge her dead children fled her. She sat on her knees, frozen as she looked at her hands, soaked with the blood of her two pups, and could only faintly hear Naruto yell outside of the window.

"Lady Tsume! What have you done?!"

She could hear the two dead bodies in the room shuffle and sit down, their dislocated joints popped back. Their heads fell onto their shoulder, looking lifelessly at the traumatized mother kneeling before them.

They said that she had gone berserk and killed her children. Her screams that it was Naruto that had done the deed, using her as a meat puppet to cut open her children, seemed only to make the Godaime think that it was more than just going berserk.

His smell was not present in the house, dozens of Inuzuka could testify to that. The teen had been careful to take with him the plate and spoon he ate with, swiping around to see if any hair strands had fallen off his head, before he went.

He was a ghost; he _couldn't_ have killed Hana and Kiba.

The fact that Tsume kept insisting that Naruto had 'possessed' her only served to cement what all of the council and most of the Inuzuka thought.

Tsume Inuzuka had lost her mind.

They placed her in the Konoha Psychiatric ward for Shinobi.

**OOOOOOOOOOOOOOO**

"You can't possibly think that Tsume killed her own children, Lady Tsunade!" Kohoru exclaimed, looking at the Hokage unbelievably. "Her fingerprints were nowhere near them-"

Quite frankly, the blonde Hokage was offended that the elder assumed she also thought Tsume was guilty. "Her fingerprints were on the murder weapons," she glared at the outraged elder, silencing the woman and continuing. "And she confessed that she did indeed kill them." the woman's shoulders sagged a little and her eyes dipped. "I don't want to believe this anymore than any of you do but she is the closest we have to the murderer, so until someone with an even bigger, more incriminating part comes up…Tsume is guilty of double homicide. She thinks she did it and the people think she did it. The only way we can calm the tension down is by putting her away, for now."

The already depressing mood in the council meeting room. The Sannin wanted to add that since Tsume was now being taken care of in the psych ward and not in the Fire Pit, that it would be fine until the real murderer comes out was good, but held her tongue. Two members of the council were more or less permanently out of the council and they were all beginning to think that it was the person that killed Inoichi that killed Hana and Kiba too.

Chouza snapped his fingers and said. "Didn't she say she was under the influence?"

Tsunade muted her tired groan behind her lips and shook her head. "She said she was _possessed_ by _Uzumaki Naruto_."

One of the silent members of the shinobi council, Hiashi Hyuuga, cleared his throat and supplied. "I was with her for the greater part of yesterday; we were looking around the crime scene for any chakra prints or smells to track whoever killed Lord Inoichi," he sent a barely noticeably apologetic look to Chouza and Shikaku for his brash way of speaking. He was hard wired to talk straightforward. "She did not seem out of the ordinary."

"We need to put this behind us for now and face the, so far, still unsolved murder of Lord Inoichi." Tsunade bridged her fingers under her nose and looked at each of them. The meeting was only for the shinobi council members and the Hokage's advisors, much to the open outrage of the civilian members of the council, especially because Ibiki Morino and Anko Mitarashi were in attendance. Tsunade pursed her lips and asked. "Anything new come up?"

Ibiki spoke up, placing his large hands on the council table. "I interrogated Teuchi and Ayame Ichikraku, and I did so as humanely as possible." he said as Tsunade opened her mouth to ask. She nodded for him to continue. "He said that if he told us who had given him that poem to give you, Lady Hokage, he would do 'unspeakable things to my daughter'" he said, briefly looking down to the report Anko had written as she surveyed Ibiki interrogating the pair. The woman was oddly professional, feeling the high importance of the meeting; murdering a council member of Inoichi's importance demanded she be serious. The woman nodded in agreement to what her superior had said. "I had to promise him the protection of five jounin and three chunin before he told us who had given him, and…" he looked down at his report, then at Anko, for confirmation. "And who had broken his wrists."

Shikaku was impatient. "Well?"

Ibiki did not need to look at his report, rather his lips tightened and he seemed hesitant to say. "He…Lady Hokage…He described Naruto Uzumaki…"

The room was as quiet as a graveyard.

Surprisingly, it was Shibi that stuttered. "N-N-Naruto Uzumaki?" his eyebrows were high up his forehead, the only sign that he was morbidly shocked at the revelation.

It meant that Tsume was right that Naruto was there, but _controlling_ her?

Was it possible that it was his vengeful ghost that was coming after the council for putting him away for six years?

Tsunade Senju was a woman of science, she didn't believe in ghosts, but even she found this reveal chilling, enough to question her skills as a medic; she was the one that had conducted the autopsy on Naruto's dead body when he had been brought back to Konoha. To confirm from the boys medical records that it was really him.

It was him.

It. Was. Him!

It…It _had_ to be him…?

From the faces of the other council members, ranged from gobsmacked into silence to tensely muttering to themselves reasons why it couldn't be the dead boy.

"Perhaps…perhaps it could be an imposter that sympathized with Naruto?" Hiashi tried to say, hope smothered under his toneless, controlled voice. His pale eyes shot to the other ninjas.

It was the only explanation they had.

Chouza swallowed thickly and muttered. "That means…he's going to come after all of us."

Danzo had been quiet until that moment. "Are you, by chance, afraid of that person?"

Chouza but back immediately. "You seem to have forgotten what he did to Inoichi and how he did it." he slammed his fist on the table. "That person can seal away chakra and can gain bodily control of a high ranked ninja."

He didn't need to say it, but the words he didn't shout rang true with the other ninjas.

They were all scared.

Except for Danzo, who snorted in mild disgust. "And you call yourself a ninja. To be afraid of a little upstart that found a way to manhandle two jounin. You are a disgrace."

Shikaku had to physically grab onto his best friend with both arms around his neck, from behind, before the big boned man could tackle the elderly man. Tsunade waved her hands for all of them to calm down. "Naruto or imposter, it doesn't matter; this person is running around and killing people, we need to catch him and bring him to justice before any more innocent lives are lost." She looked at Shikaku and asked. "Do you have any ideas on how to lure him out?"

The man removed his arms from Chouza's as soon as the larger man calmed down, then he hummed and entered his 'thinking position', balancing his right elbow on his right knee and perching his head in his hands. He closed his eyes and meditated. They all watched and waited, their hearts clamouring in their chests, until most of them, Chouza Akimichi and Koi Kurama signed in relief and fell back into their chairs while the rest - Hiashi, Shibi, Shikaku, Danzo, Kohoru, Hamura and Tsunade – breathed out with their eyes closed. "I have a few plans."

Hundreds of yards away from the Hokage's office, sitting on the bar stool of Ichikraku ramen, a teen with dark blue hair and a cap covering his eyes idly bobbed his head in tune to the 'music' flowing through his headphones. His coal black eyes were down and he lifted his coat collars to hide his whiskered cheeks even more as he felt Ayame walk over to him.

"Would you want more chicken ramen, Kamizuru?"

"No thank you." Was the grunted answer, his head still lowered. In his hands was a small book, _Icha Icha: Weapons for Freaks_, and he started humming as the buzz of the ramen bar went up a notch. Ayame politely nodded and left to attend to a new gaggle of customers that had trooped in through the curtains.

Naruto licked his lips and coughed into his fist when he felt a laugh rise up his chest at the plan the council members were making to catch him.

"First…Teuchi sells me out to 'the man'" He mumbled, the right corner of his lip curled up a fraction and the giggle vibrated through his chest. "Second…they think I'm an imposter…" his hands shook at the edge of the book he was reading. "And third…they think they can catch me before I'm done with Konoha." he ran a shaky hand through the book and bit the bottom of his lip as an almost uncontrollable wave of laughter rushed up from his stomach. "This is almost too good." he suppressed it all into a wide grin and a deep chuckle, licking his lips and trying not to make his shoulder shake with his deep amusement. He listened in for ten, long minutes, until the council fell silent, but he knew they were still in the room. He spied two of the jounin guards assigned to the ramen stand shoot him a wary look from the table closest to the bar, then return to their game of cards. "People are so unreliable these days. Tell them a straight forward statement and they go round and squeal behind your back." he huffed, still wearing his chilling smirk. "So rude."

The device he had placed in the Hokage's lunch order for that day beeped mutely as it kept track of the conversation. It was made out of metal and was taped to the bottom of the lunch order box; if it was discovered and they found a way to track it then he didn't really care much. He could leave behind his headphones; he had four more sets that were just as good. Plus, with the kind of music the blonde listened to, he needed to have a spare set in case the one he was using broke.

"You are too well guarded for me to deliver my promise, Teuchi my friend," Naruto whispered, tracing the book like he was reading it. There were five jounin and three chunin in the bar and, even though he could take them out, fairly quickly and with a lot of subtlety, then he would attract the attention of more ninjas, thereby revealing his location long before he wanted. He laughed and shook his head in exasperation. "What am I saying? You aren't guarded enough."

His right hand rummaged through his pocket and he pulled out a white piece of rectangular paper, wedged it in the page he was on and made to stand up. Ayame slipped in front of his counter with a warm smile and said. "You've been laughing for a while, Kamizuru. Is it really that good?" she said, delicately pointing at his book.

The boy named Kamizuru smiled at her, making sure to shade his whiskers under a small illusion. "It's a classical kind of comedy, the kind old people enjoy."

The girl giggled and leaned heavily on the counter, paying rapt attention to the customer across from her. "You're into classical comedy?"

The boy shrugged with a lopsided smile. "The good old days always seem better than these days, I think. The comedy back then was still learning what it takes to be comedy and how to make itself work for people to enjoy it. There were limits but it wasn't bound by those limits." He placed his elbow on the counter and leaned to her, making the girl unconsciously lean to him as well. He licked his lips and said. "Do…you know what I mean…?"

The girl felt her heart race and she copied him, licking her lips too. "I think…so…"

Ayame leaped back as her father barked. "Order up for table four!"

"Oh, I'm coming father!" she called back to him and looked apologetically at the customer she had almost kissed. "I'll be right back-"

"No wait, I need to go now, my boss is gonna kill me if I'm late for work again." He passed her the book he was reading, the only book by Jiraiya of the Sannin that wasn't in the least bit smutty or erotic, but rather a thrilling tale of adventure and mystery. "You can have this, if you want. You can tell me whether you like it or not later." He hopped off his stool. He saw that the jounin playing cards would approach to check the book so Naruto gave the girl a fleeting wave and left the stand.

It was easy casting a relaxing illusion on a civilian. This was to drop her guard and allow her to collect the book. Her reaction for being attracted to him was greatly unexpected, but if it made it easier to pass the book then fine.

Naruto disappeared in a swarm of leaves, deceiving people that he was a Konoha ninja, and rounded a corner two blocks away from the stand. The dark alley covered his body, sans his head and shoulders, as he shot a quick look to make sure no one had seen him enter the alley.

He pulled up his right sleeve and looked at his watch.

Five.

Four.

Th-

_**KABOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOM!**_

Naruto bent out of the way and squeaked in surprise as heavy smoke from the explosion washed past him. He leaned heavily against the wall as he felt ninjas rushing towards the bonfire that used to be Ichikraku Ramen, alarms were blaring and people were running about, panicking. He cloaked his body with converging magnetic forces to cover his presence, super suppressing his chakra as well just to make sure.

Naruto frowned slightly at his watch. "Did I set the timer right?" he looked up and pursed his lips in thought.

Outside of the alley, as the boy with the shattered blue eyes tried to remember whether or not he set the paper bomb to the right time, the rest of Konoha was in chaos.

**Authors note**

**Let's all not forget that Jiraiya's murder is still unsolved. As far as the council know, they blamed Naruto, closed the case and moved on with their lives.**

**You all know I'm not a big Jiraiya fan, matter of fact; he is my least favourite character, followed by Kabuto and then Hiruzen Sarutobi. But in the stories where I feature him (or them) – ****Shadows Smirk****, ****Child of Hate**** and ****Greatness**** \- I don't really bash him or make him seem like an incompetent buffoon (which he is **_**not**_**), and that won't change in this story.**

**You might all be asking "Is he alive or not!? Spit. It. Out!"**

**My answer to you, my dear readers, is very simple. **_**Maybe**_** ;)**

**I might be lying. I might be telling the truth. Who knows?**

**You'll just have to wait and see in the next chapter.**

**Then there's what he did to Tsume Inuzuka. Those that aren't in the council and not close to her are sure she didn't do it, but the proof (sort of like when Naruto was first dragged into the council chamber) overwhelmingly incriminated her. She was helpless.**

**So what do you think of **_**this**_** chapter? Anyone want to read more of the twisted plans Naruto has to destroy Konoha, both from inside and outside? Does anyone want to know Shikaku's plan (or at least see it in action)? Knowing Shikaku and how smart he is, will his plan work?**

**Is anyone safe from Naruto's hate?**

**Leave your thoughts in a review, if you please. Stay safe, wherever you are in the world, and I will see you when I see you.**

**Foy**


	4. Chapter 4

**Hey there, guys and gals, and thank you all for your delightful reviews!**

**Shout out to .Yura, TheOnlyKing, xirons20, Spark681, TheForgottenSuns75, PinkiePieParty122894, wahyubison, lord 7th, Ybarra87, Darck Master, Lt Juan Rico and machtgut. You guys are really awesome :)**

**So yeah, decided to update this a day early cuz I **_**felt**_** like it. Not sure when the next update is coming out but whatever, I'm interested in his story cuz of how dark I'm letting myself be. **_**Maybe**_** more stories like this would come out.**

**I don't know.**

**Enjoy.**

CHAPTER 4

**The council meeting**

"_His first crime showed that he is savage and his second crime, _however_ he committed it, proved that there is no moral line he wouldn't cross." Shikaku murmured, his voice strangely low, so much so that council members had to listen in carefully or else the man's voice would be lost to them. "He is strong, he is stealthy, he is vile and he is cruel. He, whoever he is, is hell bent on taking revenge on what was done to Naruto, and killing children is something he doesn't really care about." The man rubbed his chin and his lips dipped into a slight frown. "Most of all…his first and second crimes…gives me the uncomfortable opinion that…" his lips screwed to the side and he looked straight at Tsunade as he said. "That he is…_unhinged_."_

"_You think he's crazy?" Tsunade asked, her left hand fisted her knee under the table._

_Shikaku nodded. "Very much so." He paused momentarily and continued. "This leads me to believe that he was somewhat close to Naruto, or a distant admirer, and he has been stewing in his anger, plotting revenge, until his sanity finally vacated him."_

_No moral line he wouldn't cross. Those words stayed prominent in their minds. Another word that hit them hard was…_

_Insane._

_Hiashi coughed to clear the air of the foreboding. "Then our families aren't safe."_

"_No one is safe." Shikaku confirmed their fears. A council of grown men and women, shinobi and civilians, had convicted an eight year old boy to life in prison for a crime he didn't commit. Most of the village had thrown mud and dirt on him for an entirely different reason; because they wanted to. So, _no_, no one was safe, Shikaku thought darkly. "But, after thinking hard about it, there is still a pattern to his madness."_

_Danzo narrowed his eye as he listened, trying to understand. "What do you mean? A madman has no coherent thought."_

_Shikaku shot him a wary eye and answered. "He went after Inoichi first, and then Tsume. Two of the people in this council that were in perfect positions to exonerate Naruto when he was charged with murder." He lifted his right hand and counted. "Inoichi could have mind walked and confirmed Naruto's claims and Tsume could have confirmed that his scent disappeared from the Academy training ground and reappeared in his apartment, two locations that are at least hundreds of yards apart. This is all by using their bloodline and ninja abilities respectively. Naruto was a smart boy, he knew that there were clans in the village that could very well help him, but I'm positive he didn't know about the tracking seal on his back."_

_Tsunade's eyebrows furrowed, then her eyes widened in realization of what the genius of the Nara clan was saying. "Wait…that means…"_

_The man nodded. "Yes, there are still two more people in this room that could have cleared him of his murder charge."_

_The members of the council slowly turned and looked at Shibi Aburame. The man's face stayed emotionless and he buzzed. "Me."_

"…_And me. Your…Kakaichu can sniff out chakra," Shikaku said, sitting back in his chair and sighing with his eyes closed. "They could confirm that he was nowhere near the crime scene when Lord Jiraiya was murdered, and I…could have been the logical voice."_

_No matter how you look at it, no matter how much potential the young boy showed to be a stellar shinobi, bloodline or not, it was a hundred times impossible for an eight year old child that had just started in the academy to travel from close to the west gate to the other side of the village in half a second and ten times a hundred times more impossible for the boy to kill a Sannin._

_Their joint decision to throw an eight year old in a super max prison for life came from hate and scorn and it was all coming back to bite them in the ass._

_Inoichi was dead._

_Tsume was insane._

_And whoever it was taking revenge for the dead boy was hell bent on finishing them off too._

"_He will come after you next; your higher up the 'Proof ladder' than I am, or…" the man felt bile settle in his stomach and he swallowed. The council looked at him with uncertainty and he said. "Since the Sandaime is dead…he might also go after…"_

_Kohoru gasped and covered her mouth in horror. "Konohamaru."_

_They wanted to say that the murderer could not possibly torture and kill an eight year old boy but those words died in their throats._

"_We have to assume that this person has been planning this for years now. He might even be part of the Hokage's staff or an ANBU; he very has shown that he is possibly a Kage level ninja. We also need to assume that he is highly proficient in illusions," no one had heard Inoichi's screams or detected the trouble in Tsume's house. "And he has some sort of jutsu or bloodline that can control the boy of another person without expelling chakra. He strikes at random but at specific targets, so we can't predict when he's going to attack. That also means that we need to be extra careful with this plan I'm about to say-" he placed both of his hands flat on the table and looked at the Godaime, the look had a question they were all aware of._

_Privacy seals?_

_Tsunade tapped her desk with her pointer finger and there was a low buzz as the seals activated. The guards stationed at the other side of the door went on alert when they felt this, finding out that the doors were locked and they could hear nothing inside the council chamber._

_Shikaku nodded appreciatively and signed with his hands. "__We use hand signs__."_

_They all agreed to this and ten minutes into their planning the ground shook as an explosion rocked the building. It was close by. Smoke billowed as they rushed to the windows, staring in shock as Ichikraku, dozens of yards away from the Hokage's tower, burned with scorching hot flames._

_Then Tsunade remembered that Teuchi and Ayame had been persistent to return back to work, to calm their nerves down after the jarring experience with Naruto._

_The woman didn't need to roar for her ninjas to go and help put out the fire and tend to the injured._

**01:43AM**

**Five days after the Council Meeting**

**The Poisoned Honey Night club**

**The Red light district**

**Konohagakure no Sato**

**Fire country**

He could already feel the pulse of music thudding through the ground as he approached the night club. He adjusted his right hand so that it could carefully clench the black duffle bag in his hand and used his left hand to tip his black work cap to cover his eyes and cast a shadow over half his face. He ran his left hand down his grey and green work jump suit and began his march towards the brightly glowing, heavily thumping, neon and strobe light illuminated building.

There was a long line at the entrance, filled with frustrated teens and adults waiting to relieve some tension from the past few days, the man could even see some underage teens, probably eleven or twelve, giggling as they compared their fake IDs. He felt a quick smirk shoot up the left side of his face and he hurriedly straightened out his expression, making sure that his bright but shattered blue and silver eyes was hidden under his cap; he always had trouble throwing a proper Henge over his eyes. He cut to the front and the bouncer, a seven foot tall man, heavily tanned man with dull brown eyes, no hair on his head and a clean shave. His short sleeved black shirt looked like any moment it would rip into shreds and his baggy cargo pants didn't seem so bad.

The man ignored the outraged yells as he passed by those that had been waiting for hours to enter the night club, sniffed once and suppressed his cringe as the almost overpowering stench of sex rushed into his nose as the bouncer opened the door for a few more people to enter, but as he closed it the duffle bag carrying man noticed that some of the smell was coming from the man.

He fought down his irritation and showed the man is work ID.

The bouncer snatched the plastic card and looked down at the name.

"Oboro…Miltu…Kibakatsu…Misaki?" he said, his lips screwing to the side as he tried to pronounce the long name.

The man sighed and corrected him. "Oboromiltu-Kibakatsu Misaki." He frowned when the bouncer laughed, as well as most of those in line. The taller man wiped away a stray tear and studied the ID again.

"What kind of a stupid name is that?"

The man's frown deepened, highly offended. "My _father_ gave me that name."

The bouncer, pushing out his chest to look bigger than the smaller man, looked down condescendingly and said. "Well you father is _stupid_."

He was inviting the shorter man for a fight. Some quick action to distract him from the boringness of guarding the front door. A former chunin that had been removed from the ninja roster for using illegal drugs and for physically abusing four of his ex-girlfriends, his life had taken such a low dip that he was forced to star as an extra in porn movies and work part time as a bouncer. He was in desperate need to release some of his tension and this night had proved that people were less and less willing to fight to enter the club.

Oboro was not going to humour the disgraced man.

"Your _boss_ called me. He said there were some faulty lights." The door opened and a black haired man, much, much smaller than the bouncer, peeked out.

"Finally! Come in, come in!" and he was gone, though the door stayed open.

Oboro gave the man a proud smirk from under his cap and the bouncer felt a draft pass him. The electrician passed by him but stopped as he reached the door. "Oh, and your zipper is loose."

As he entered he heard a girl squeal out a high pitched laugh, soon followed by those in the line, as she said. "I thought that was a boil!"

Another girl cackled and pointed at the massive man's crotch. "A boil? I thought that was a _pimple_!"

The electrician chuckled darkly as he slammed the door shut before the bouncer could realize what he had done.

The night club had two floors but the first floor, the dance floor, had no ceiling, seeing as the top floor was simply made up of lights and wires, with a staircase leading up. It gave the club a sort of high ceiling, encouraging its patrons to go all out. On the bottom floor there were ten rooms, nine of which were rooms escorts reserved to entertain men and women, as long as they gave a small percent of their profit to the club owner, while the tenth room was the 'Master room'. It was where all of the wires for the lights, sound system and ventilation were controlled, but no one was allowed inside but the manager, so the DJ, a woman in her late teens called Geeclops, was at the front of the dance floor.

The manager, a man with a pointed nose and serious facial features, grabbed Oboro by his left elbow and dragged him to the tenth room. They had to the edge of the dance floor, wincing at the painfully loud music thumping in the building, and only felt as mild tremors from outside. The electrician grunting in distaste as people rubbed up against him and tried to coax him to dance with them.

The short man shoved him into the tenth room, shouted over the music that there was a disturbing scratching sound coming from the sound system and that the ventilation had been on the fritz for a few hours now. Oboro assure him he would get it done and smiled as the door was slammed in his face soon after, not doubting that the manager was itching to go back to the party.

Damn perv.

Didn't he know that he shouldn't let bugs into the wiring?

Oboro threw off his cap and the Henge shimmered off, revealing a sharply smirking blonde with three whisker marks on each cheek.

Naruto dropped the duffle bag at his feet and perched his fists on his hips, breathing in deeply as he looked around. "The room's a lot smaller than I remember." The last time he had been in the tenth room was at about six in the evening, when they were preparing to get the party started. He had posed as Oboro, a middle aged hard-ass he had killed and stolen his identity in Konoha's prominent electrical company. The room's walls were eight foot long but most of the room, the back wall opposite the door, was occupied by a wall of wires, some computers, a few pipes that controlled the flow of clean air in the smoke filled night club and finally a small window on the wall to the left that allowed in the cool air of the night to prevent the computers from overheating.

Naruto only had to take a step forward and sit down on the hard, wooden chair placed before the master computer. He kicked the cabinet under the desk and the dead body of the spider he kept there rolled out, he hummed with pursed lips.

"I guess that's what happens when there's not much air in an airtight cabinet." He looked back up at the computer and shrugged. "Who knew?" the problem of the scratchy sound system had been solved and as he clacked his fingers on the computer, turning on more fans in the ventilation system, he solved that too. He didn't need to be a computer genius to know that the fans needed to blow _out_ and not _in_, and in this case sixty percent of the fans were blowing _in_, twenty percent were blowing _out_ and the rest weren't blowing at all. Setting it up to be called back led to him being called back by the lecherous, highly distracted manager.

The Poisoned Honey night club was the most popular night clubs in the village, so much so that every evening the massive hall was packed to the brim with horny, frustrated, antsy and perverted men and women, young and old, from sunrise to sunrise. The main party started at nine in night but the hall was always occupied by at least _forty_ people. Most likely anyone who was anyone knew the Poisoned Honey night club and either aspired to go there someday or had possibly spent a few days there.

All the same, the club was thumping with music all day till the next day, bustling with sweaty people, rubbing each other and, possibly, throwing away common sense and 'getting down' on the dance floor.

The club was the perfect place for Naruto to continue his plans.

The village was still anxious, even days after the explosion, and security had shot up.

There were ninjas everywhere.

_Everywhere._

Konoha was red hot and ready to intercept any problem. The tension was so high that even the smallest of fire crackers were banned from being used, people were always under the surveillance and there had been at least four village-wide searches and identity confirmation, in which Naruto had to kill about six people and steal their identities.

The burial for the people that had died in the Ichikraku explosion was two days ago and people were still mourning.

About twenty two patrons of the ramen stand, including Teuchi and Ayame, plus thirty more bystanders outside of the stand had been killed by the paper bomb, while twelve had been hospitalized with serious burns. People were not in the best of moods at the moment and it had taken the Hokage's best efforts to ensure that no more lives would be lost to the hands of the Phantom Fox.

Naruto scoffed at the name the people had taken to calling him. But he had to agree, it sure did sound cool.

The Godaime had released a statement to the people of Konoha on the investigations into the death of Inoichi, Kiba and Hana as well as the terrible explosion of Ichikraku ramen, and had pointed out that the perpetrator was a fanatical follower of a dangerous criminal that had been convicted several years ago. He was on a mission to destroy Konoha and he was doing so little by little, chipping away at their defences as their paranoia got the best of them. In the written, public statement she had added a full-body artist's sketch of what Teuchi had described on the night the murderer had been at his house. Most of the clothes were dark and his face was pale, with a nightmarish, closed eyed, small smile on his face. He wore an open dark overcoat, a black long sleeved shirt and ninja pants that stopped over his ankles, his feet were in black ninja sandals. Another sketch was a coloured drawing of just his face, this time his eyes were open to show the blues of his iris and the silver dot inside.

No one needed to be told that the dangerous criminal was the boy that had been convicted eight years ago, Naruto Uzumaki. Still, they doubted it was him; announcements of his death had been widely publicized and a subsequent celebration had been thrown. Only those that believed in the supernatural suspected it was really Naruto and not his follower, but those were only the minority, as the majority chose to see the murderer as Naruto's follower.

A tiny setback in Naruto's plan was that the cleaner assigned to the Hokage's office had been about to throw the used ramen pack away but had seen the crudely taped in listening device at the bottom, covered in an _Energy Suppression_ seal. It had been reported to and the device had been dismantled and the headphones traced to the forest of death. The major components of the listening device were silver, leading Ibiki and Anko to believe that the listener, the murderer, had to be in some way closely linked to silver, or metal. No conclusive assumption had come up that hinted on Naruto's bloodline. The heat on him had forced the blonde into hiding for a little while. There had even been a strict curfew, 06:00AM to 06:00PM, that was implemented. Anyone that wasn't a registered jounin or ANBU that was found outside would be arrested and heavily interrogated, but the curfew had been dropped on the fourth day, probably to lure the murderer out, and seeing as it was the fifth day village security was still at an all-time high.

The Godaime had said that the menace mostly worked at night, and this was one of the reasons Naruto was dubbed the Phantom Fox.

The Hokage had ordered for the night club and bars to be open and promptly stationed a bulk of her ninjas at these places, and at strategic places.

Sure, Naruto could simply go on a rampage and destroy the village, but it felt like he was letting the village die too quickly.

Too easy.

He wanted them to _suffer_.

The blonde smiled in satisfaction as he pulled his duffle bag and retrieved a cylinder filled with a clear liquid inside. He brought out another one and studied them under the lone light hanging from the ceiling. There were instructions plastered onto the glass cylinders that read:

_Use only with nozzle. Do not get into your eyes or your hands. Wash your hands after handling. Burn any piece of clothing on you it touches. Wait five minutes after spraying before going out, and if so wear a gas mask. For the love of all things bright and beautiful, do not taste it!_

"I don't know why you're so scared, you old molester." Naruto said as he slid off his chair and stopped before two large cylinders that was pretty much the main point of the ventilation system that were built into the wall, going from the ground to the ceiling, where it would connect with an air vent to circulate the fresh air. There was a basin of water at the bottom of the cylinder and he could feel heat gently ebb off the glass. The blonde stuck out his tongue from the corner of his mouth as he wedged one of the cylinders under his right armpit and juggled the other in his left hand, using his right hand to pry open the cylinder. He pulled out the first water basin and tipped it out of the window, sighing in relaxation as he perceived the pleasant spell coming from the water he had poured. "Jasmine and, wait…" he sniffed again and laughed. "Is that chlorine I smell? Really? _Chlorine_?" he returned the basin and did the same with the basin of the other glass cylinder. He carefully poured the contents of the cylinders in his arms into the two larger cylinders, making sure to hold his breathe. He closed the wall cylinders and threw away the smaller cylinders out of the window, wheezing for air as his head hung out. His bright blue-silver eyes watched as the cylinders he threw out broke against the ground of the back alley but no one heard it; the vibrations covered the sounds fine.

Naruto's mind clicked and he idly wondered what the liquids would _taste_ like but he pulled his head back into the room and shook his head.

"Not today, Yami." He spat on the floor and fell back into the control chair, murmuring. "Not today…" he looked at the screen of the computer and tapped the keyboard a few times, entering the main interface for the air vents and the pipes and hummed as he saw the calculated time of air circulation when the fans were at their highest setting. He pulled back his right wrist and licked his lips. "The pedo said three minutes before the disease is effective, and its two minutes before the air goes around and five minutes before another few guests are brought in." he bit his bottom lip and stamped his feet with childish excitement. "Perfect, perfect, perfect."

He watched the security camera footage at the front door and patiently waited before he smiled as the red faced bouncer allowed in another clubber.

The blonde clicked the backspace key and sat back, perching his feet beside the keyboard.

The _Corinsin disease_, or better known as the _Living Nightmare syndrome_, was the secret creation of Orochimaru the Snake Sage. The disease violently spiked up a humans adrenaline and eroded the section of the brain that discerned reality from dreams, conjuring nightmarish images in the mind that the victim was sure to be afraid of. The adrenaline would give the victim an unusual, but small, boost in their strength and speed, something like a fight or flight reflex, but like all adrenaline spikes it was short-lived but very effective. The crash would make the victims hearts explode, after roughly ten minutes of erratic running and screaming. The only people safe from the victim's violent reaction were other people with the syndrome, strangely enough, but others would be savagely attacked or run over by the stampeding victims.

Naruto grinned and leaned back into his chair as he cackled happily, hearing the thump of the music cover the wails and frantic screams of the people in the club. He could hear clawing on the door as people sensed his presence inside the room, and he wasn't even trying to hide himself. He strapped on a white mask he had gotten onto his face from his duffle bag and inhaled deeply to make sure the _Oxygen filter_ seal he had drawn was operational and that he could see clearly through the eyehole; the mask was egg shell white with sharp, bared teeth flashing through a comical frown, a black, pointed train poked out from between the teeth and fell to the bottom right corner, stopping at the very bottom of the mask, and the eyes curved downwards to emphasize the sad monster image. Orochimaru said that he needed to give the air particles time to settle down before he could leave, because the disease could only be spread by direct inhalation from the pure source and direct skin contact, meaning the crazy people in the club couldn't pass it on.

Good.

Naruto whistled as he rummaged through his duffle bag. He pulled out a dark blue sheath, with a shining silver dual katana inside, a set of silver shuriken arranged in two pouches, a silver baseball bat and his favourite dark blue overcoat. He frowned from behind his frowning mask and muttered. "Did I forget to bring more shuriken? _Ugh_!" he groaned and slumped into his chair. The commotion the dancers were causing would bring some attention and in about one minute another few clubbers would be let in. The ninjas of Konoha were tense and if he tried to use his iron sand to control any attacker it would surely be dodged and contained because the chakra pulse was blaringly obvious.

He hated that handicap so much.

That disadvantage didn't spread into meshing the sand together to form chains. The chains could not be detected until the very last millisecond.

That silver sand disadvantage also left him with the equipment Orochimaru had created him; a silver dual katana, some shuriken and a baseball bat. The overcoat was a purchase he had made when he was in Kumo. If he managed to touch the ninjas with his shuriken or katana then they were his puppets, but what fun would that be?

His plan for that morning wasn't a massacre…

…But a distraction.

The blonde quickly hopped out of his work jumpsuit, showing the black ninja pants and dark blue long sleeved shirt underneath. He placed his shuriken pouch on his left hip and strapped the dual katana on his right, threw on his overcoat and rolled his neck. He hefted the deceptively heavy bat onto his right shoulder and cracked his neck.

Naruto made sure to contain the disease in the club, so as he pressed his ear to the door, yelping in surprise as a particularly loud scream ripped through the air, he looked at his watch and nodded, then to the front door as the bouncer opened it.

The diseased men and women wasted no time running out of the club in waves, attacking anything that didn't smell like them. This created chaos; those in line scattered, the bouncer, who was the closest to the door that time, was beaten to death by a mob of the crazed clubbers and the ninjas that had been guarding the club arrived a few seconds too late to fully contain the mad men and women from running full tilt out of the red light district. Now he only had eight minutes before all of the crazed clubbers died.

"Look at my babies." Naruto sighed proudly, placing a tender hand over his heart and wiping a stray tear from his mask with the same hand. "Make papa proud!"

The club was empty and the air had settled, by Naruto's guess, so he rolled his shoulders and kicked down the door. He looked around briefly at the empty hall, the music still blaring and the strobe lights flashing and pulsing. He made sure his overcoat was open, so reaching his weapons would be easier. His right hand touched the solid bat onto the ground twice before he twirled it, as if he was ready to bat away a ball. He smirked under it as he starting singing under his breathe, jogging leisurely towards the exit.

"_The Phantom is coming to get you~_"

**Authors note**

**Who's Naruto's target now?**

**I apologize for how short this chapter is; I wanted to end it on an ominous note.**

**Did it work?**

_**Anyway**_**…**

**I feel like explaining Naruto's bloodline a bit more before the next chapter comes out, so here goes…**

**The Magnetic Silver Sand Chain bloodline****: To start with, his senses are hyper aware of the magnetic forces around him and his body allows them to flow through him, mainly through his main chakra points, which no living human being is able to do because they are **_**alive**_**. This ability to perceive magnetic forces can allow Naruto to 'sense' people and get a vivid description of them, even if they are suppressing their chakra. This becomes a problem because inanimate objects that can't conduct electricity cannot be sensed by the bloodline (like plastic, rubber and whatever). If he is attacked by people using these items then he has his normal (ninja) senses to help him out, and they're nothing to sneeze on. Since people don't have magnetic forces flowing through them, the only way they **_**can**_** is by having Naruto touch them (or by planting iron sand on them, but that would release a great pulse of chakra that cannot be fully suppressed). If he touches people he can control them, like puppets (Tsume, Hana and Kiba), even if they're dead. It should be noted that Naruto mainly utilizes his bloodline to suppress his presence and manifest **_**Silver Chakra Sealing Chains**_** (which can be weaponized when necessary, not just for sealing). In direct combat, he doesn't control people because he wants to enjoy the battle.**

**The last part was for those that are afraid he's just gonna be touching peoples shoulders and getting through to his target the easy way. He's not going to be using his bloodline like a crutch, mainly just suppressing his chakra and creating chains, **_**not**_** controlling people.**

**He has eight minutes to do whatever he's planning to do, cuz the people he infected with Orochi's virus, now pretty much feral zombies, are gonna die.**

**Speaking of Orochi, is anyone surprised Naruto knows him? I'm going to hint that Naruto does not like Orochimaru, but the alliance between them is beneficial to both. Naruto gets some information and a few equipment and Orochimaru has the satisfaction of knowing he contributed to konoha's ultimate demise. He won't invade cuz destroying Konoha is for Naruto and Naruto only. You guys might get to see how Naruto met Orochimaru in a later chapter.**

**Maybe.**

**Then there is the problem of konoha's allies. Do you guys think Naruto knows what to do to them? And I still haven't mentioned Jiraiya yet…**

**What do you think of this chapter, dear readers?**

**Leave your thoughts in a review, if you please. Stay safe, wherever you are in the world, and I will see you when I see you.**

**Foy**


	5. Chapter 5

**Hey there guys and gals, and thanks a bunch for all your inspiring reviews!**

**Shout out to danilek12, PinkiePieParty122894, xirons20, TheForgottenSuns75, MIKE202303, machtgut, GamerX568, lord 7th, MIDKNIGHT The Fallen One (really appreciate it. thank you), WolfCoyote (I'm glad your enjoying my story), Spark681, aishi, DaDragon562, Darck Master and TheOnlyKing. You guys really made my day. Thank you :)**

**So it's been a (really short) while since I last updated. I've been down (because of something unrelated to ff) and all your reviews helped get me back up.**

**This is a long chapter, mostly cuz I'm still not sure of my word limit for this story. A lot of stuff is going on in it and I wanted to mention more but I felt like I should end it there.**

**I'm jabbering.**

**Enjoy.**

CHAPTER 5

A pair of pale red lips pursed before the bearer licked them and beamed under his frowny face mask. His broken blue eyes stared across from him at the heavily protected residence he planned to break into. He was currently crouched under a bush, with his silver bat lying before him and his eyes narrowed.

The silver in his eyes cut through the chakra suppression of the ninjas on and inside the house and focused on the life forms that magnetic forces could not penetrate; living creatures.

He hummed and muttered. "Let's see…" the silver dot in his eyes quivered and there was a muted buzz in the air. "Ten ANBU stayed back, three on top and seven inside." His lips twitched and his fingers flexed. Some of the ninjas had to return back to the village to handle the stampede of crazy zombies. "Isn't that interesting?"

"**You **_**do**_** know this is a trap, right?"** a low rumble in his head grunted. Kyuubi's massive head was laid on his hands as he looked out of his jailer's eyes. **"I can smell more than ten ninjas. Much, much, much more."**

He was talking about the ninjas that were hidden away around the safe house, located miles away from Konoha, in a denser part of the forest. There were tall trees that surrounded the two story building and grass in its immediate surroundings. The place looked modest, just about the same design as a normal residential house, the only difference being that there was a sentry post at the top of the building where three of the detected black ops. Naruto scoffed. "Of course it's a trap, why the hell would an 'esteemed' clan head move out of the village. They're leading me away; he might not even be inside…" he slowed down and narrowed his eyes, before he blinked and snickered. "Oh no, he's inside."

Kurama rolled his eyes. **"When are you going to let me into your little plan, kit?"**

"I want you to be surprised, Kyu. _Entertained_, even. Besides, when are _you_ going to tell me your age? Huh, Kyu? Or your gender? _Huhhhhh_?"

The great beast shook his head in irritation. **"Not happening."**

"I'm just sayin'" Naruto began and rolled onto his back, lacing his fingers over his abdomen. "I've carried you in my belly for sixteen _glorious_ years _and_ you don't even pay rent."

Kyuubi was already used to his protégés eccentricities, so he wasn't in he least bit offended. **"Not by choice, if I had the chance I would-"**

"Break out and trample on Konoha, yeah, yeah if I had a ryu every time you said that…I'd have three ryu." Naruto smiled teasingly and Kurama could already predict his next whiny griping. "But why don't you just tell me if you're a guy or a girl, it'll make my life a whole lot easier."

"**If it's about 'getting' with me then forget about it; I'm neither male nor female. I'm freaking hatred and loathing in chakra form, I've got no gender. I'm mostly seen as a guy though…"**

Naruto chuckled. "Well that sucks."

"**Fuck you, idiot."**

Naruto's grin stretched painfully and he had to cover his mouth to suppress the giggle that bubbled up from the pit of his stomach. "You wish you could, Kurama."

This time Kurama bared his teeth and spat. **"You've just burned four minutes, you mother fuck-"**

Naruto sat up hurriedly and grabbed his bat from the ground, getting into a starting position to rip out of the bush. "All part of my plan, buddy."

And he raced out of the bush.

**OOOOOOOOOOOOOO**

A bead of darkness, like a drop of ink, fell down from the sky and crashed his heels into the back of the head of the first Aburame, spinning on his heels, crushing the dead Aburames head further into the ground and whacking his glinting silver bat into the side of the head of the next Aburame black ops.

"_Bonk._" Was the muted laugh and the person quickly rolled out of the way as a wave of beetles flooded towards him. He skipped aside as the beetles washed over the dead body of the crushed ANBU and spun dextrously in the air, his overcoat opened like a pair of midnight black wings and the bat in his hand was switched with the silver katana. He hopped back a few steps before his right hand blazed forward, carving a few of the beetles and flashing through a few one handed seals as he saw the black ops searching for the walkie talkie Naruto had snagged from him as he dropped. He finished the set of seals and slammed his palm into the bottom of the katana. "_Zip zip zap_."

A quick flash of dark blue lightning arced over the blade and he brought it down on the incoming flood of beetles, killing them all. The blonde giggled and slithered towards the black ops ninja as he prepared to leap over the edge of the sentry post to alert those inside. Naruto grinned, his white teeth gleaming in the moon lit night and his eyes manically wide and he grabbed the ninja by the back of his flak jacket, catching him just in time before he could leap out of the box. He was mostly out of beetles, the second rush of insects that came from him were summarily fried by the still crackling blade in Naruto's right hand. He bashed his head into the back of the ninjas head and flipped him around so the woozy ninja could look him in the eye, shattered blue and dull brown. Naruto's eyes enlarged as he withheld a great laugh at how blood seeped down the back of the ninjas head from the head butt, briefly covering his hand in blood before he turned him. He ensured the undetectable magnetic field around the sentry covered the burst of chakra coming from his lightning blade and he brought the man close to his face, his massive eyes darkening with intention.

"It's awfully rude to run off when you have a guest, dear Aburame." The corners of his lips went higher and his eyes closed with glee, feeling the feeble struggle for freedom coming from the ninja. "And it's even worse when you spill blood all over the place."

"I'll never betray Lord Shibi," the man swore, gritting his teeth painfully as Naruto's grasp on his vest tightened. "_Never_."

"What is with you Konoha citizens and rushing to conclusions?" Naruto tutted and laughed under his breathe, then he suddenly cracked his head into the masked man's face, breaking his nose from under his Spider mask and dazing him. "I'm going to use you, and the best part is you don't have a say in it." there was a _click_ inside Naruto's coat and a silver chain with a sharp, triangular bladed tip jutted out and stabbed into the man's heart, sealing away his chakra with a flash of blue light. The kanji _Chakra: Seal_ wrapped around the man's heart and Naruto's crackling blade slashed a jagged 'X' into the ground. The man realized what Naruto wanted to do and he opened his mouth to beg, but Naruto yelled. "Take cover!"

He lifted the man high up into the air, feeling the internal conflict between holder and kakaichu due to lack of chakra, and slammed into straight through the ground and into the second floor and the staircase landing. Naruto moved aside and covered his ears with his pointer fingers.

_BZZZZZZZZTTTTTTTTTTTTT!_

The human time bomb exploded into a swarm of bugs that flew around and eating through whatever they could. Naruto pushed his mask up onto his hair, stood up and dropped feet first into the hole, lightning exploded in his wake and touched a few of the beetles, the crackling dark blue light zapped and flashed in a chain, connecting with more and more bugs, and then with two black ops ninjas that had flown into the building to investigate the noise.

Killing them instantly.

More of them came up the stairs but they were more careful, erecting seal barriers when the lightning passing through the beetles attacked them.

Naruto beamed at the ninjas and cancelled his attack, pointing at the two dead ninja at the top of the stairs. "You guys really need to reprimand those two; sleeping on the job is _not_ professional." As he spoke the beetles that had been going on a rampage fell onto the floor, deprived of chakra and dried out by the lightning. Naruto twirled the blade in his hand and tilted his head to the side, looking straight at the Dog masked ANBU with cool, broken blue eyes. "I was hopi_ng you'd be here_."

The five remaining ninjas, two at the stairs and three behind Naruto, shared a look and Dog, Kakashi, coolly stared back at Naruto. "I was hoping you'd die in that hole."

Naruto snorted and jabbed his thumb at his chest. "I don't know how to die."

"You're going to know what it feels like very soon." Crane growled and got into a fighting stance behind Naruto.

Naruto smirked and turned around to look at him. "Is that right? Well, let me tell you something," he pointed his left index finger straight to the ground and said. "Before those thirty seven reinforcements bum rush this exact location in precisely five minutes to see why konoha's finest hasn't brought back the 'big _bad _killer', here's what I'm going to do to you guys." He pointed at Crane. "I'm going to make you spill your guts." Stork. "I'm going to remove your spine." Ape. "I'm going to burn you alive." Cat, purposely jumping over Dog. "And I'm going to rip out your spleen and choke you with it."

Dog was almost tempted to ask what Naruto was going to do to him, especially as the dark eyed teen looked at him and his grin went down into a small, ill-intentioned smirk. Three more minutes before reinforcements arrive, Shibi was downstairs and keeping a close eye on them with his bugs. His team had more than twenty years of experience under their belts and hundreds of completed missions to boot, the best in eh academy and the best in the ANBU trainee class, so he was fairly certain the boy was bluffing. He nodded and the ninjas blazed towards Naruto.

Naruto's smirk shot up and his eyes bulged, the silver quivering in preparation. Static flickered over his body and he bent his knees, grasping his dark blue lightning blade in both of his hands and holding it horizontally over his head. A magnetic field pulsed out of his body and he read through their movements and actions like they were detailed books; from every muscle twitch, to every blink, to every breathe, to every step.

He slid under a kunai slice for his jugular from Crane and cracked his foot against the man's knee, it held strong but it provided enough distraction for Naruto to flow aside from a rising knee from Stork and drive his weapon deep into Ape's stomach, his hands clenched harder on his lightning coated dual katana and it coursed over the man's body immediately. Naruto pulled his weapon out of him and kicked the convulsing man into Cat, swiping his blade through the air at him and a wave of blue lighting hummed off the tip. The heat from the lightning as well as the dryness of the man's clothes had him on fire. Cat could do nothing but shove his roaring body aside and go after Naruto, her blade out. Naruto clashed his weapon against hers and the seal reinforcements etched onto her steel glowed, straining against the new brand of force they were experiencing. Naruto grinned savagely at her, reminding her of his promise, and even though this did not throw her off, the memory distracted her, allowing Naruto to shove her back, rolled forward under a barrage of shuriken connected to ninja wire that Crane had thrown and swiftly get his feet back under him. He drove his knee into Crane's belly but the man blocked with both hands, baring his teeth in effort at the unbelievable rage behind the blow, leaving his face wide open for Naruto to whack the bottom of his katana into his face and breaking his mask. Naruto tore his weapon in half, cackling as the ANBU stumbled back and Cat, Dog and Stork rushed at him again. His arms moved fast enough to send a shock wave of magnetic force out of his body and humming dangerously through Kakashi and his subordinates, though not entering them, but only pushing them back a few steps.

They opened their eyes and their eyes widened as they saw Crane grab his stomach, a thin line cut through his flak jacket that bled profusely. The pale black ops cough out blood and fell onto his knees, but Naruto had moved onto the others, spinning his knives in his hands once and blurring to Stork. He didn't need to look to know that Crane had fallen onto his side and his guts spilled out from the slice in his abdomen.

All of this in one minute.

"_Shit_." Dog cursed, flying through hand seals but stopping as Naruto, without looking, threw his right katana right at him. Kakashi was smart enough not to catch it with his hands but the diversion had worked. Stork was panicking; Naruto swiped away any kunai he threw and his right foot crashed into Yugao's chest, blasting all of the air out of her and bashing her into the wooden wall behind her. Naruto moved like a snake, sliding close to Stork and bending down low as the man swung a fist at the blondes face; Naruto stabbed his last katana into his right foot and the ninja yelled as he felt it dry up as lightning cracked through his body. Naruto, still holding his weapon with his right hand, rose up sharply and cracked the top of his head into the lower jaw of the screaming ninja. His tongue was caught between his teeth and it was clipped in half, tumbling onto the ground, but Naruto was far from done. He released his hand from the blade stabbed into the older fighter's foot and took a short step back, a quick one, then he surged back forward with his palms open.

They rained four lightning fast blows to his chest and they all felt like hell.

_Thud, thud, thud, thud!_

Naruto reared his right hand back, laughing madly as Kakashi realized he had been staring in horror and started running towards his friend, his eye moved to Yugao but she was still gasping for air, fighting to get precious oxygen into her crumbling system.

"_AH__**AHA**__HAHA__**HAHA**__HAHAHAH__**AHAH**_**AH**_AHAHAAAA__**!**_" the demonic bellow left Naruto's lips as he bent the fingers on his right hand into a cruel, merciless claw and it went forward without hesitation.

"No!" Cat yelled, trying to get out of the human sized dent in the wall and onto her unsteady feet. She watched, shocked still, as Naruto plunged his hand into her friends chest. Crane gasped, blood painted the inside of his mask and his eyes reddened. He felt Naruto's hand bypass his heart and grab onto his spine. The man's eyes clenched shut and a new scream ripped out of his mouth as Naruto tore his spine out from his front. Swinging the bloody, bony column and breaking it against Kakashi's face. The black ops who had his spine forcefully removed gaped at the grinning beast before him, who did not deem him any more time and moved on to Cat. Naruto pulled out his katana from Crane's foot and the man dropped onto his knees, flopping onto his face bonelessly a moment later. His head piece whizzed off his head into Naruto's hand a second later.

"We've caught him in Wave," he yelled frantically into the piece, his eyes looking knowing at Cat as she huffed for air. Her katana was too far away from her so she threw shaky kick to his face but it was batted aside by the flat side of Naruto katana. "He's got nowhere to run! He's still fighting! We need backup!" Dog shook the cobwebs from his head and tapped his ear, there was a static buzz but no one answered the distress signal. Naruto grabbed Kakashi's kohai by her neck and lifted her up, sending a look at the desperate copy ninja. He dropped the head piece. "It's really annoying when people disturb such a heartfelt reunion. Don't you think, Kakashi?" the air hummed and the katana Naruto had thrown at him a few minutes ago – a few _seconds_ ago, he corrected himself, to his dismay – spun in the towards Naruto. The weapon nailed Yugao into the wall by her left shoulder and Naruto speared the other one into her right shoulder to keep her up. Her screams were deafening. "I control the airwaves, my good man, and that means I control radio signals and sound," he cracked his fingers and punched the woman in her unprotected abdomen when she started flailing her legs to get free, ending her efforts with a whimper. "As far as your 'reinforcements' know, you four chased me towards Wave country and have me cornered by the sea." The copy ninja felt his heart sink.

It was true; all of the ninjas that had been gathered to trap Naruto were running towards Wave after they heard a cracked transmission, assuming the distance was messing with the signal.

"Shibi downstairs can't even hear a thing." When you know the right places to prod and pull concerning magnetic forces, then having the forces absorb noise and chakra and cancel it all together was almost too easy. Too bad it couldn't camouflage the body like a _Ninja art: Chameleon Shades technique_ could. Naruto chuckled and patted the woman's cheeks to keep her awake. "He is so on edge right now."

The captain got onto his feet and pulled down his orange bandanna to reveal his sharingan. Naruto whistled.

"Isn't it too late for that?" and as he finished his fingers dove into Cat's stomach and felt around, humming in thought as Kakashi blurred towards him. "I don't really know what a spleen _feels_ like so…liver it is!" he gave a great yank and the woman, having no more strength to wail, moaned tiredly, her eyes droopy and sleepy as she was succumbing to her wounds. The air felt heavier as Kakashi powered towards Naruto, the blonde looked at him and shook his head in frustration. "You really, honestly think that revealing your sharingan, and this late in the show, is gonna give you an advantage?" Dog pulled out a tanto from his back and thrust it at Naruto's neck; the teen quickly switched the liver in his right hand into his left and a pointed silver chain deflected the short weapon upwards, making the ninja grunt when he felt the violent vibrations travel up his arm for a split second, then he found his masked face in Naruto's bloody hand. Naruto tutted and pushed the liver in his hand into Yugao's mouth, she was already dying from blood loss and shock that her own liver had been removed from her body. Naruto clenched his hand, breaking the dog mask and grabbing Kakashi's face in a savage claw. He slammed the man's head against the wall three times, brought his head to the ground once and, surprisingly let go of the injured man's face, but only to push him back a few stumbled steps and meet him again with a roundhouse kick. The last attack thudded against the side of Kakashi's head and, once again, hit his head against the wall with enough strength to kill any other person. Kakashi though fell limp and wheezed for air, his head embedded in the wooden wall.

Meanwhile, Naruto turned back to Yugao and pushed her liver further down her mouth.

He muttered as she gagged. "You know…I had a huge crush on you once." His crazed smile reduced to a warm one as he travelled down memory lane. "When I was in class and I already knew what Iruka-sensei was going to teach, I would write poems on the back of my notebook and promise myself that one day, _one day_…I was going to give them to you. You were the smartest, strongest, coolest lady I have ever seen and my legs would turn to jelly when you were around. And you're an orphan too, so much in common! I thought to myself that you were above me, that you were a perfect ten and I was a pitiful half, but I'm a stubborn son of a bitch." Bloody tears trickled down her eyes and her arms weakly thrashed, grabbing his wrist and trying to stop him from choking her with her liver. "My ultimate goal in life was to be the 'best ninja in the whole fucking world'" he said, imitating his voice and his oath of when he was younger, even pointing to the sky and puffing out his chest. "My second goal was to gather up my courage and ask you out on a date, which would, _somehow_, wind up with us getting married." His whole hand disappeared into her mouth as he pushed on. "Iruka-sensei said my stealth was the best in the class, so I'm not sure if you saw me following you." He chuckled fondly. "I was so stupid back then; more than once I got a black eye and a few bruised ribs when I get caught sneaking into a bar you, Anko and Kureanai went to some nights, but they took me to the alley at the back and beat me up, so I'm pretty sure you didn't hear me." his smile became a little sad. "I really, really, _really_ liked you, you know-"

It _almost_ broke Kurama's heart as he interrupted the boy. **"Kit…she's dead…"**

"Ah…" Naruto's eyes sagged and he sighed, placing his forehead on the wall beside the dead woman. "So she is." He closed his eyes and slowly removed his hand from her mouth, placing it at his side and pursing his lips tightly. He heard Kakashi pull his head out of the wall but a silver chain already bolted out of his coat and stabbed him in his heart, sealing away his chakra. "I…I got a little bit side tracked there Kyu, I'm sorry. Where was I again?"

A wry smile came to Kyuubi, the boy had instinctively sensed a victim was fleeing and sealed away his chakra. The beast answered. **"It's cool… Kakashi's trying to run away again."**

"Oh." Naruto opened his eyes, his head still against the wall, and watched, amused, as the once great copy ninja, famed to have copied over a thousand jutsu, crawled away from him, his sharingan eye was dead and struggling to adapt to not having _usable_ chakra. Naruto pushed off the wall, leaving his dual katana to hold up Yugao's dead body, and unclipping his baseball bat from his belt. He spun it in his left hand, ignoring the blood that dripped down the strong silver bat from his hand, and whacked Kakashi on the side of the head, throwing him into the wall and onto the ground in a heap of limbs. "We have a lot of catching up to do but for now I still have something more important planned." He tossed his bat into his other hand and grabbed the man by his silver-grey hair, dragging him along as he moved to the stairs. Naruto licked his lips and chuckled, stomping down the stairs and cracking up a little at how, with each step he was pulled down, Kakashi grunted in pain. He entered the living room and screwed his lips to the side; pleased that Shibi was taking him seriously, and pulled Kakashi up when he heard a deep buzz shake the whole house to its core.

Shibi Aburame, clan head of the Aburame clan, stood in a rigid fighting position before the front door. A wall of bubbling, buzzing blackness covered his back and went round and covered Kakashi and Naruto's back. The insects were buzzing furiously, and Naruto could respect that; Shibi had been lucky (or unlucky) enough to have been born with a chakra poison in his system, making his chakra align more with the queen poison kakaichu. It was predictable that the clan head had the strongest beetle and was the strongest host in the whole clan, and if he was not so strong, Naruto would have gone for Shikaku first.

The man's black shaded eyes flicked to Kakashi as the blonde effortlessly lifted him up by his hair. A twisted smirk crawled up Naruto's face and he briefly looked at the gasping ninja in his hand, then back to Shibi, who hadn't moved one inch. "I know what's running through your mind," Naruto began, his lips straightened and his eyes steeled as he imitated the man. "He is a ninja of the Leaf; his life is in service of the Leaf. There is no better death than dying for the Leaf-_pffft ahahahahahahahahahah._" Naruto cackled insanely dropping the man to his feet and stepping on his neck, not enough to kill hi but enough to restrict his airways. Naruto motioned to himself; his wide grin, his crazed, fragmented eyes and the general atmosphere he was ebbing. "Look_ at m__**e, man**_!" he slapped his chest with his hands twice and threw them open, unintentionally flapping his dark overcoat in the process. His voice warbled from deep and demonic to a twisted grumble. "_**I cl**__early __**don't g**__ive a flying __**FUCK**__._" He pressed down harder on the man's neck and Kakashi vainly clawed the ground. Naruto threw his head back and crowed. "_**Yo**__u're also probably thinki__**ng I won't be able to sense that as**__shole Shikaku since yo__**u covered him with **__all your b__**ugs an**__d all thi__**s mother fucking noise**__._" He finally stamped down on Kakashi's neck with his black ninja sandals, breaking it cleanly. The man gasped out blood, splattering it on the ground and his hands went limp, his eyes dimmed with death. Naruto wanted Shibi and Shikaku to see that, to show them that he didn't need a hostage to stop them from attacking. Naruto's eyes bugged out with madness and he grinned evilly at the man, lowering his body slightly and holding his bat up in a ready position. "_Come a__**t me, bro!**_"

Kurama chuckled deeply.

A shadow shot out of under the staircase and caught Naruto's, freezing him in place. A pile beetles fell down to reveal the clan head of the shadow users, his hands shook as he fought to hold the hand seal and sweat dropped from his head in torrents. Naruto's grin grew impossibly wide and his head twitched, steadily turning to look over his shoulder at the struggling man. The fact he could still move a part of his body after being caged had the man surprised, his hands shook harder and the ground under the house groaned weakly as the weight of the monster with colossal chakra pressed down on it, visibly fighting with the shadow master. Thick veins bulged from his hands and his arms, and chakra ebbed from his body as he threw everything he could to hold down the vile monster that had been terrorizing Konoha for the past week.

Shikaku yelled. "Now!"

The poison beetles fell down on the blonde, with Naruto only looking at them from the corner of his eyes as they came.

Then there was total silence as they landed.

The house stopped quaking, the wooden floorboards stopped moaning and Shikaku stopped fighting.

He overcame the temptation to release the hand seal but puffed out a relieved breathe. "That was a close one-"

"_**Boom**__."_

**THOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOM!**

The bugs blasted away from the teen in a ball of dark blue fire and the wooden floorboards burnt and collapsed under them, dropping only a few feet down to the foundation. Shikaku shaded his eyes with his forearms and winced as his _Shadow possession technique_ was negated; he winced and closed an eye as the bonfire of blue chakra burnt away the bugs covering the boy. Shibi winced when he felt hundreds of his bugs die by the toxic fire, feeling the queen in his gut already replenishing her forces by giving birth and forcing a hormone for quick growth into the eggs. He fell onto his right knee as a wave of tiredness hit him, grabbing his stomach and gritting his teeth in pain as the queen bug ate more and more of his chakra. In the centre of the blue bonfire the teen, his overcoat in shreds from the bugs but his clothes underneath still fully intact, threw his arms open and his head back.

His insane laugh would forever haunt their ever waking lives.

"_**HAHAHAHAHAHAHAHAHAHAHAHAHAHAHAHAHAHAHAAAAAA!"**_

A thread of sanity in his head snapped and Naruto brought his bat down to hit the floor. Blue fire roared around him, spinning in a terrible hurricane that only spun around him in a tight circle. Two arms shot out of the inferno and slammed into Shikaku's chest with enough speed to catch him off guard. Thick black smoke blasted out of his mouth instead of blood and his limp body crashed through the wall and skidded into the ground. Nine tails made out of blue fire waved erratically around Naruto and Shibi prepared to call out more of his bugs but his face suddenly met the ground as a silver bat was driven into the top of his head. He moaned and heard a heavy _whoosh_, the insane fire that Naruto summoned flickered out of sight and the teen grabbed Shibi by his hair.

He was visibly fighting the urge to just kill him then and there, with the way his muscles twitched and his bloody grin was large enough to have him close his bright blue eyes. He tapped the bat on the side of the man's face and said. "I've got something really fun planned for you, buddy."

The boy frowned as he saw a large dent at the top of his bat, testament to how hard he had smashed the bug users head, and sighed.

"I'm thinking about suing Orochimaru; he gives me the worst stuff." He dropped the bat and tore off his destroyed overcoat.

"**He's not used to how dense your chakra is, Kit."**

"Feeling awfully talkative today, huh Kyu." The hand holding Shibi up by his hair went down and he proceeded to leisurely drag the clan head towards Konoha, knowing that the short-lived zombie invasion had ended and the ninjas that had been led to Wave were returning as they saw the light in the distance. He didn't really care.

The last time Kyuubi and Naruto had spoken for an extended amount of time was the week Naruto had started his murderous rampage. **"I've been catching up on six years' worth of sleep."**

"I thought you said you were just conscious chakra. You don't even have a gender, why would you need sleep?"

"**I'm **_**conscious**_** chakra; of course I'll need sleep. I'm freaking conscious."**

Naruto rolled his eyes. "Whatever, Kyu." He stopped and bashed his fist into the man's face as he started struggling, stopping his attempts at freedom and knocking him out. He blew out a small breathe and continued walking like he had not just given a grown man a broken nose. "The light show probably attracted the ninjas in the village and coming from Wave. That gives me more time to plant this guy and set him off."

Kurama hummed, impressed. **"Your distraction was a distraction."** It was a statement and from the pleased smile on Naruto's lips, he was right. **"You've got your living time bomb and you probably destroyed Shikaku's lungs with that punch, but what I don't get is why you didn't kill him."**

The blonde had not even used Kyuubi's chakra from the blow, only his. Naruto swept behind a tree and pulled Shibi's unconscious body with him. He suppressed his chakra and Shibi with his bloodline. There was a low rustle of leaves, and then masked ninjas ran past him, hurrying to where they had last seen the bright explosion of dark blue fire. Naruto's lips tightened and he giggled into his left bloody hand. Ten minutes later and the very last ninja passed him, oblivious of his presence. Naruto exhaled excitedly at how well his plan was going. "He's going to die choking on smoke coming from his burning lungs. A painful death I would only wish a pompous douche like him. Trust me buddy, he'll die very, _very_ slowly."

The boy picked up the clan head and put him on his shoulder, bolting towards Konoha with dark eyes. **"I stopped underestimating you the day you beat me in rock, paper, scissors on how to deal with Tayuya."**

Naruto smiled fondly. "Nice girl; she's got some _preeeeetty_ inventive swear words, I'll admit. A bit on the clingy side though…" the girl refused to let him out of her sight, claiming that his 'craziness' was going to burn the Hidden Sound to the ground. It didn't help that she kept on randomly cussing at him. It got annoying after a while, so he knocked her out with a chop to the back of her neck and left her with Kabuto. He was fairly certain she would scream her lungs off swearing at him the next time they met; Naruto wasn't so sure he would be able to stop himself from killing her, only doing so thus far because of his mutually beneficial alliance with Orochimaru.

"**I'm telling you kit…she's got a thing for you."** Kurama waggled his eyebrows suggestively and chortled when Naruto groused in annoyance. **"She's probably the kind that **_**loves**_** being dominated."**

"Shut up, Kyu."

This only made the beast laugh even harder. **"Aha! So you know she likes you."**

"Kinda became obvious after she tried to 'supervise' me taking a shower and 'camped' in my room and." Her words, not his. "She'd be a great _toy_, but ehhhh…"

"**What about Karin?"**

"What _about_ Karin?" Naruto flippantly answered with an question.

"**She seems like a nice mate."**

"I think she's into that Sasuke kid, I'm not going to steal a guy's girl, Kyu. And even if she _wasn't_ into him I'd still not go for her."

"**Why?"**

"Too weak; she'd fall apart the first two days I'm with her." Kyuubi nodded slowly, conceding to that very valid point. "Remember that time Sasuke tried to stick that chidori into my back?"

Both jinchuriki and tailed beast cracked up at the memory. Sasuke hadn't even gotten two steps in towards Naruto before his wrist was broken and his face shoved into the ground, hard. Naruto ended it all by sitting on the twelve year old boys head. Again, he didn't kill the kid because he was under Orochimaru's protection.

"The kid should lighten up a little. All angst and no bite." Kyuubi rolled onto his back and laughed, grasping his stomach while Naruto just closed his eyes and giggled, following the senses that led him to Konoha. He stopped and leaped up into a tree branch, bent his knees till he was squatting on the ground before he sprang up, shooting high into the air and soaring over the walls of the walls. He reached the barrier seal and three silver chains slithered out of his right sleeve and tapped the barrier as it became visible. There was a quick shiver from the tip of the chains as a magnetic field rattled through the fuinjutsu barrier and destabilized it.

The air shattered and Naruto harmlessly passed through, landing on lush green grass with a muted _thump_.

All Sasuke got was a serious reprimand from Orochimaru and was forced to apologize to Naruto, though soon after he swore to kill Naruto after he killed his older brother, whatever that meant. Orochimaru again apologized for Sasuke's rudeness, but the blonde didn't really hold it against him; he didn't really dislike the snake sage, even if he did kill the Sandaime before he could, but his skin crawled whenever the man looked at him. The man had begrudgingly let Naruto destroy Konoha, somewhat content that he had killed his sensei, and Naruto felt obligated to be a bit more lenient in how he dealt with the snake man's subordinates, choosing not to murder them when they got on his nerves.

Naruto just felt…disgusted…whenever Orochimaru looked at him, his reptilian eyes perverse and his scaly white hands inching towards him.

Naruto hacked and spat onto the ground. He grumbled. "Damn pedophile."

The man should thank his stars he was still of use to him.

He pulled down his frowny face mask and dropped Shibi before the Hokage's office. He kicked open the door, surprising the receptionist and the few staff that had stayed late to help the Hokage sort out the mess on her table. He cupped the mouth of his mask and yelled.

"Special delivery for the lady of the house!"

A silver chain stabbed into Shibi's heart, the action woke him up and, seeing as his glasses had long since been blown off his face, his dark brown eyes widened in horror, already knowing Naruto's plan. His calm and collected façade dropped completely and his hands gripped the chains with all their might, but Naruto only laughed under his mask and yanked his chain out of the man's heart. An internal struggle started up all over again and Shibi tried to rise but a fist was bounced off against his face and a kick removed any semblance of control he had.

Naruto hooted as he ran away from the explosion of poisoned bugs.

**OOOOOOOOOOOOOOO**

_Two days later_

_Yamanaka Flower Shop_

_Konohagakure_

_Fire country_

Glazed over teal green eyes watched a sixteen year old boy in a pair of black jumpsuit pants and a short sleeved dark blue shirt grunt as he bent his knees, standing back up to lift a set of eight heavy flower pots and carry them past the counter and into the greenhouse at the back. As he set the flowerpots down and returned he gave her a warm smile and, if she could see his eyes from through the shadowing black cap on his head, she suspected she would see the corners curve up as well. The mourning mother saw her daughter try to copy the amazing feat the kind boy had done but gave up and only carried two, puffing out her flat chest in an attempt at impressing the boy but only getting a familiar hair ruffle and a well-mannered chuckle.

The woman, Samara Yamanaka, was an average height woman with long blonde hair tied up into a loose bun at the top of her head and facial features that most people found cute. She was in a loose white shirt with the sleeves rolled up and black tights, with pink and red sneakers adorning her feet. She had lost a lot of colour after hearing of her husband's demise at the hands of the Phantom, the monster that terrorized Konoha at night, and she had lost a lot of weight, but for the past four days the boy had been coming over to her shop, and her house, to help out however he could. Ino certainly didn't mind having the attractive boy around, always trying in one way or the other to impress him with her 'strength' or woo him with her 'beauty'. This time, the older teen effortlessly lifted ten of the flower pots from the delivery cart outside of the store, coming straight from Grass country, and ambled into the flower shop.

If he had not come, the retired chunin wouldn't have been able to pack up all the pots quickly. She sniffed, remembering that the boy was just as kind and as helpful as Inoichi. She rubbed at her eyes with her palms as he came out from behind her and she sniffed again. "I don't know what I'll do without you, Kurokaze."

Kurokaze smiled bashfully and scratched the back of his neck. "I'm sure you'll get by fine, Lady Samara."

She shook her head and had to swallow down another wave of tears before they could come out, the kind boy looked at her with concern and guided her to the chair behind the counter, pulling it out for her to sit down. She looked at him with teary eyes and gave him a watery smile. "Thank you."

He waved away her appreciation and jabbed his thumb at the delivery cart that was now rolling away from the shop. "I've paid off the delivery man, so you guys don't have to worry."

The woman wanted to cry again and hug the nice boy for all he had done for her and her daughter; she had used up most of the family's savings for Inoichi's funeral and the clan funds had to be diverted to rebuilding all the things the monster was destroying, compensating all the lives he had ruined. She was making practically nothing at these times, but he had been working around for free and helping her pay off her debts. The boy gave her a lopsided smile and patted her back, a nonverbal indication for her to calm down. She didn't see the secret smile he gave her as she closed her eyes to collect herself, or the way his hidden, dark shaded blue eyes sparkled with pleasure.

"You should take the night off and visit your friends, Lady Samara, it's not good hole yourself inside." The woman bobbed her head and wiped her eyes with the back of her wrists.

Two more important women had been widowed by the actions of the Phantom Fox. Shikaku and Shibi had been buried the other day and the clans were in deep grieving for how ruthlessly they had been taken out. The dark eyed teen was telling her to go and comfort her friends. Kurokaze stifled his giggle behind tightly pursed lips and patted her back again. She looked up at him expectantly and he raised an eyebrow. "C-c-can you come with me? Ino and I would really appreciate you being there."

"I'll see what I can do, Lady Samara." The fact he didn't give her a positive answer made her head dip and her shoulders lower. A particularly wicked laugh rumbled through his chest and threatened to spill out at her sad expression, he suppressed it into another pat on her back and by puffing out his cheeks, inhaling raggedly and exhaling again. Most of the ninjas had been too occupied with fumigating the Hokage's tower after the last poison bug attack and infestation; only eight people had died and only because they were in the receptionists area that night while fifteen staff workers were in critical condition. Shizune had been fortunate enough to have been in Tsunade's office and protected by the door, so she was only hit with the poisonous gases the bugs were emitting. Tsunade on the other hand was not in the tower but had been among the ninjas diverted to Wave. Naruto snickered when Ino 'discreetly' bumped into him with her behind and shook his head, pushing her away gently.

The girl beamed at him and sidled up to him stubbornly but Naruto placed his hand on her face and held her back at arm's length, making the girl swing her thin arms towards him. "Ne, ne, ne Kurokaze, want to see something cool?"

If he didn't know any better, he wouldn't have known that this was the very same girl that had been starving herself and lying around the house in a catatonic state after hearing of her father's death. She wasn't faking her attraction to the mysterious boy, that much was clear, but she was also using it as a way to cope for her father's murder. The twelve year old girl looked between the sixteen year olds fingers with wide, eager eyes and the older teen closed his eyes as he kindly smiled. There was a quick buzz in his pocket and Naruto pulled out a palm sized, white flip phone from his pocket. "Hold that thought." he frowned fractionally at the caller ID, still holding the rambunctious blonde girl back by her face, then he flipped it open and answered. "Yo."

"_Look outside."_ Was the brief answer. Naruto spared a quick look outside the wide display window of the store and spotted a café on the other side of the street. There was a silver haired, bespectacled man sitting on a table before the empty café and Naruto's lips tightened at the wave Kabuto sent him. _"Do you have time?"_

Naruto breathed out through his nose and replied. "I'll be there." He closed the phone when he saw Kabuto was about to say something and stuffed the device into his track suit pants pocket. He looked apologetically at the two blonde, Ino had stopped pushing to hug him and was looking at him with furrowed eyes and Samara matched her daughter's disappointed look. He shrugged. "Duty calls."

"Is there something wrong?" Samara asked and stood up. She was only three inches shorter than the teen.

"Nothing too serious. I'll be back when I can." He passed the two women and sent them a two fingered wave as he pushed open the door. Kabuto got to his feet, dropped a few crisp bills on the table and walked to Naruto. The two blonde women watched the black haired teen that had been helping them for days now frown deeply at the approaching man, his face sparked a memory in Ino's head but before she could raise the question on her mind, Kurokaze grabbed him by his shoulder and both disappeared in a swirl of leaves.

**OOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOO**

_Forest of Death_

Kabuto chuckled as Naruto shoved him away as they stopped inside the forest. They had to use roughly six _shunshin_ jutsu before they could get to the gate of the forest and one more to move deep inside. Naruto cracked his neck and raised an eyebrow at the amused medic, who leaned against a tree and crossed his arms.

"Where is he?"

A soft hand grabbed his shoulder and Naruto leaped away, turning to the person and holding down his snarl into a very displeased frown. "It's been a long time, dear child."

Naruto rigidly ran his hands down his black shirt to dust it down, his eyebrows twitched. "What have I told you about touching me, old man?" he wagged his finger and moved aside so Kabuto wasn't behind him; he never fully trusted the pedophile and he would never trust the pedophile's apprentice.

Orochimaru licked his lips and Naruto felt a chill travel up his spine at the action. "But you're just so cute-"

Naruto wagged his finger and stood away from the two, completing the triangle. "No touching."

The snake sage chuckled and raised his hands in defeat. "Fine, fine. You're no fun." The boy pushed his hands into his pockets and man suddenly hissed out a short laugh, making the boy look at him questionably. "You sure are one cold hearted bastard, Naruto. To seduce the family of the first man you killed in this village." Naruto snorted and shrugged.

"It's just fun watching them cry and weep for something I did."

"He has them wrapped around his finger." Kabuto contributed, then asking. "Do you plan on luring more people to you?"

"Of course." Naruto answered like it was the most obvious thing. All he really had to do was tap into his human charm and run wild. He didn't want to brag but his acting skills were superb.

"What do you have planned for them?"

"I might keep some around as toys, after brainwashing them of course,"

"Of course." Orochimaru and Kabuto hummed and scratched their chins, agreeing with Naruto and motioning for him to go on.

"Then the others I'm going to enjoy watching the betrayal on their faces. It'll really burn the clan heads when they find out their kids all work for me." He had already planted the seeds of loyalty inside Inoichi's family and was in the process of doing the same with Shikaku and Shibi's family, the Inuzuka clan weren't that far behind either. The Hyuuga clan was probably going to be the easiest; the heiress was feeble and soft, the youngest born was stubborn and headstrong but idolized the strong, and the branch Hyuuga were subtly planning a revolt. He wasn't going to only have those following him be female; there were going to be plenty of males to help him do his dirty work, up until he became bored of all of them, male and female, and discarded them.

"Would you be willing to spare a few of the people to be experimented on?" the sadistic scientist asked hopefully and sighed in relief when Naruto nodded.

"Certainly. Think of it as my way of repaying for all you've helped me with. I'm close to finishing with Konoha, but there is still that other thing. That second mission." He snapped his fingers and nodded to Orochimaru. "Speaking of which, is that why you called me here?"

Orochimaru snapped his finger and a normal sized scroll appeared in his right hand in a puff of smoke. He tossed it to Naruto and said. "I was able to analyse Jiraiya's 'dead body'" he air quoted. "And I was able to confirm that it is indeed a fake." Naruto looked up from the report scroll and read through all the snake man had written concerning his analysis. "There is only one of other person besides me that is able to make fake bodies of that quality. I used to 'work' with him before I 'quit' four years ago."

Naruto tilted his head to the side and murmured, reading from the scroll. "The Akatsuki."

"That's right. Sasori of the Red Sands is what the person is called and he was a master puppeteer. He used human puppets and has such an in-depth knowledge of the human anatomy that he was able to replicate an entire fake human body, but, like me, he could only do so if he has a few strands of DNA to replicate." The Sannin furrowed his eyebrows and looked to the ground, placing his hands behind his back and walking in a straight line, back and forth. "That means that he had a reliable source to get a fresh, first hand sample of Jiraiya's DNA."

"So, you're saying that Jiraiya _gave _Sasori his DNA." That means the toad sage was still alive but was hiding under the guise of being dead.

"I had Kabuto look over the 'body' to clue us in on where it was replicated but he came up with nothing. Then that left us with contacting one of Sasori's old contacts in Snow country and asking her where he could have possibly found a state of the art laboratory he could have replicated Jiraiya in. She was Sasori's go to girl when it came to medicine." Kabuto nodded to confirm what he was saying; Naruto ran his eyes down the report and read that the pedo's apprentice used to be Sasori's apprentice. He reserved his snarky comment for later. "She said that the only reliable facility was in Snow country's capital. We went there and 'convinced' the building permit manager to tell us who owned the lab and it was under one of Sasori's aliases, 'Ubari Minamoto'. We read through the agreement scroll and found out the person that paid for everything…"

He slowed to a stop and allowed Naruto to reach the point he was talking about. A quick smirk shot up Naruto's face. "The Great and Gallant Jiraiya."

"We broke into the lab, which was very difficult, and did some snooping around." Kabuto began but Orochimaru shook his head, silently telling him to allow Naruto read it for himself.

"Residue of chakra from an Uzumaki in the air." Naruto muttered. "Three phials of blood gotten from an Uzumaki. 'Just one Uzumaki and eerily similar to Naruto's'" He looked up and asked. "You think my mother was there?"

The man shook his head negatively. "Your parents died after the Kyuubi attack sixteen years ago, and their bodies were real, believe me." he placed his right hand on his chest to show his sincerity. "Your parents were very secretive about Kushina's pregnancy, only a small handful of people knew about it, myself included, but no one besides Tsunade and Hiruzen really knew the detail behind her pregnancy."

Naruto's lips wiggled up and he laughed, his shaded eyes twinkling with dark intention. "You think…I have fuckin' a _twin_?"

"It's our first guess. We aren't sure."

Naruto rolled up the scroll and stuffed it into his pocket. "I'll deal with it later." He was passed another scroll, a bigger one, and he opened it, a pleased smile cracked onto his face as he skimmed it.

"A new set of weapons to replace the ones you broke." The man trilled with his eyes closed. "You have a different kind of chakra I'm not used to handling, but these weapons might seem stronger than the last ones." Naruto nodded his thanks and sealed it into his right palm, turning away from them and starting his leisurely walk back to the village. "I put in something really special in there. You just might like it."

Naruto looked at him from the corner of his eyes and glared. "_If it's another dildo, I swe__**ar to kami**_-"

The man laughed and waved for Naruto calm down. "I got your scroll mixed up with a contact of mine, a simple mistake."

"Uh huh." Naruto muttered, not even believing the man for one moment. He waved and left in a small burst of dark blue fire to start the next part of his strategic destruction of Konoha.

He had created general chaos and had killed all of the major leaders that commanded most of the respect and could have controlled the frantic paranoia; Tsume, Shikaku and Shibi. No matter how many ninjas that were stationed in and around the village and how many times they searched houses for him they could never find him. Naruto was a master of disguise and an excellent actor; he had over a dozen covers in Konoha _alone_ and these personas (which were only disguises) were convincing enough to pass through any ninja that looked through his record. At that moment he was in his Kurokaze Iroh disguise; black hair and a deep tan, he could never Henge his eyes so he wore a cap that shaded his eyes. That disguise was stolen from a civilian teen he killed on his first night in Konoha for the simple purpose of befriending and alluring the Yamanaka family.

The academy had been closed for the past few days because of the frequent murders and the fact that Naruto cared little if he had to kill a child. Children were to strictly stay indoors. That wasn't all; all public gatherings, meetings and associations had been banned till further notice by order of the Godaime Hokage, this encompassed stores and shops. The only shops that were left open were groceries and supermarkets.

The people were absolutely terrified to leave their houses, and even staying indoors under lock, key and seals did not make them feel safe anymore. The few people that were out looked around every few seconds, even if they did see ninjas running about on the roofs or on the streets.

He preferred to work at night, even if there were dozens of ninjas spread out they could never catch him.

It wasn't a cocky or obnoxious statement but the truth. The blonde killer didn't really have time to be proud but Naruto felt proud of his work.

**OOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOO**

_Two hours after Sunset: 08:45PM_

_The Hyuuga compound_

Darkness rose up from the ground with a twisted grin and bright blue eyes, grabbed the Hyuuga head and snapped his neck in one clean motion. He gently, quietly lowered the dead man and bent down and moved around his next target, who was resting his byakugan from overuse.

_Shling!_

He pulled out a single silver kunai from the holster on his right thigh and threw it, hearing a wet thunk as the knife cut into the back of the ninjas head. He stealthily moved on, rushing on the roof of the Hyuuga clan in his dark clothing. His eyes narrowed as he looked down the walkways of the clan, devoid of life. Even at that time people were too scared to come out.

His feet barely made a sound, running deeper and deeper into the clan compound with his head lowered and his arms flying behind him. His new, dark blue overcoat didn't make a sound either. The deadly teen made sure to sneak up on the guards on the roof through their blind spot, doujutsu activated or not, and ended them before they could squeak in surprise.

Naruto dropped down from the roof and his feet landed on a balcony of the clan heads house. The glass sliding door was shut tight and the curtain was drawn to hide the sleeping person sitting on the bed inside the room. He debated on how best open the door, then he settled on using his chakra sealing chains to pry it open slowly.

He straightened up and pushed his frowny face mask up to his hair. He slid the door open and smiled gently at the girl.

Hanabi jumped to her feet and her bare feet slowly moved backwards until her back pressed against the wall. Her whole body was trembling with fear and her pale eyes enlarged as the home invader walked closer to her, though despite how clearly she was terrified she still lifted her palms up, like her father had taught her, and tried to force chakra through them, making them sputter with lack of concentration. She opened her mouth to scream but a hand clamped down over her mouth, shutting her up.

"Let's play a game, Hanabi." he said with a warm smile, before her world was delved into darkness.

Later that evening, when Neji Hyuuga had gone up to call Hanabi for dinner, her ransom letter had been found.

The content was straight forward and it chilled Hiashi Hyuuga to the bone.

_Follow my instructions and you just might see your daughter alive._

**Authors note**

**To clear up any confusions, no, Kyuubi didn't know about Kushina having twins (even though they pretty much shared the same space) cuz her seal cut off his connection to the outside world **_**completely**_**. No sound, smell, hearing, taste or touch. Concerning the Uzumaki chakra; from what I've gathered from the anime (Naruto), if you know where to look and who to ask then you will know 'what' Uzumaki chakra is. The clan has one of the strongest and most distinguishing chakra in the whole 'Narutoverse'.**

**It tried to emphasize it in the last part; **_**one**_** Uzumaki and eerily similar to Naruto's, which hints to one thing. I'll leave that to you, my dear readers, to get what I'm saying. There will be no convoluted back scheme by Orochimaru and no, Minato and Kushina are well and truly dead, that much I can reveal from the next chapter.**

**But Jiraiya…**

**I had fun writing this chapter.**

**Two clan heads dead in one chapter, and both of them are pretty influential. Their presence would be missed **_**greatly**_**. Now Naruto has Hanabi and he's holding her hostage.**

**What game does Naruto want to play with Hiashi? How much deeper will Konoha fall to paranoia? Is there any hope for the Hidden Leaf?**

**Leave your thoughts in a review, if you please. Stay safe, wherever you are in the world, and I will see you when I see you.**

**Foy**


	6. Chapter 6

**Hello!**

**Shout out to PinkiePieParty122894, danilek12, TheForgottenSuns75 (thank you!), .Yura, thor94, anthonym3 (thank you very much!), Spark681, TheOnlyKing (you'll just have to wait and see, but you need to remember; this isn't Child of Hate), xirons20 (thank you and yes, he's older than the Rookie nine), lord 7th, WolfCoyote, MIDKNIGHT The Fallen One (thanks!), machtgut, Darck Master (thank you!), Mariusz1988, Kilare T'Suna, TigrezzTail, sd74, Lokiazz0 and Red Phoenix. I appreciate the hell out of you guys :D**

**I forgot to mention something very important in my last 'beginning of the story Authors note'. BIG SHOUT OUT to my buddy, Jojo, for his help with the last chapter (chapter 5). I was confused, I asked him for some help and he gave me some very useful advice, which I put into writing. So thank you!**

**I always seem to forget putting in proper info when I'm starting a story. Naruto is four years older than the Konoha nine and team Gai.**

**I apologize for the long silence; I was really hesitant on if I should not should not post this chapter.**

**Now, a warning before you proceed into this chapter; it will feature violence. I don't want to clue on whom this violence is directed at. That act of violence does happen for a quick moment but still… It might offend or it might trigger. Either way you have been warned…**

**Enjoy…**

CHAPTER 6

_Sunset_

_The Hokage's home office_

_The Hokage's mansion_

_Konohagakure no Sato_

_Fire country_

There were secrets in Konoha that could only be accessed by the Hokage. These secrets were stored under _The Hokage's Seal of Secrets_.

The Hokage was a dictator in every sense of the word; he did not need the permission or approval of the people before he enacted and implemented a law that could or could not adversely affect them. Hashirama Senju had created the council and took into consideration public opinion for the simple reason of legitimizing his rule, to better protect the position of the Hokage and integrity of the village from revolts and uprising. When the village had been carved out of a large portion of Fire country by the Fire daimyo at that time, he gave the Shodaime, and his successors, part-independence from his rule but total control over his territory, which was Konoha. The founding clans, the Uchiha, Senju and Hyuuga, agreed to this and signed that whoever was popularly nominated to be Hokage would bear supreme power, and any more clans that arrived agreed as well to be under the Hokage, so no matter how many times they vowed to leave during any disagreement, they couldn't.

The contract the people signed submitted their rights to the Hokage, making him a dictator.

So, bearing in mind public opinion and the advice of their council could be considered as an unnecessary formality.

Though in certain situations that the Hokage didn't feel kind enough to confide in his council he placed under the Hokage's seal. The seal had the authority to open doors no one else could open and keep secrets that no one else but the Hokage was privy to. It was so secret that the only person that knew of the existence of the seal was the Hokage and those the secret was concerned with _if_ the Hokage allowed them into his confidence.

The first ever thing put under this was Hashirama Senju's death.

But that was a story for another time.

One of the latest additions to the Hokage's seal was during the final years of the Sandaime Hokage; the murder of Jiraiya.

The old Kage allowed his student to sway him that 'The Great Toad Prophecy' spoke of how Naruto, possessed by the nine tailed fox he contained, would bring about the destruction of the planet, and that the only way to preserve the earth and all lives on it was through a counter power that equalled Naruto's. The boy was getting too strong, too fast. He was learning at an alarming rate and getting a hang of using his rare bloodline, this was only in a search for validation from the people of Konoha and recognition, even just little, from his classmates.

Nothing else.

The toad sage had been consumed by the foreboding prophecy proclaimed by the toad elders and that became his life. The few smaller predictions that came from his summons became true, so, in his mind, it would only be logical if the greater prophecy was true.

Was his thought.

In retrospect, Hiruzen Sarutobi should have thought things through - really, _really_ thought things through – he would have realized that framing a child for the murder of a famous ninja, shaming him before the village, giving the people an excuse to beat him as he was dragged through the crowd _and_ ordering for his will to live be crushed by the daily stomping of the prison officials was a terrible idea.

Vengeance was a great motivator and when the seeds of darkness and hate were planted in the mind of one so young and impressionable then it would give way for the creature they feared most, the Kyuubi, to influence the boy.

Jiraiya stole away Kasi when all the dust had settled and Minato and Kushina were dead, contacted an old acquaintance in the person of Sasori of the Red Sands to make a fake dead body, all funded by him, and used his knowledge of the _Hirashin_ to teleport Naruto from one side of the village to the other.

None of the elders or clan heads knew of real secret, but this did not make them innocent; they knew that killing a Sannin was impossible for an eight year old boy that had just started the academy or moving from the edge of the village to the other side was even more so impossible, but they went with it.

Hiruzen went with the farce of a trail.

The sad thing was that it wasn't _him_ that was dealing with the after effects of what he had agreed to do. Tsunade was the one that was suffering from her teacher's terrible judgement.

She had to break the seal and order for Jiraiya and Itachi to return to the village. Her strategist, Shikaku, and Shibi were dead, both died dreadful, painful deaths, and that wasn't all; Inoichi was dead and Tsume was clinically insane, the head of Interrogations and Hunter ninjas respectively were out of commission. The ninjas were beginning to doubt they could ever combat the serial killer and her black ops had made her aware of the whispers of dissatisfaction from the people planning to defect to other villages.

Some civilians had already packed and moved out of the village. They had gotten out of Konoha's borders and they were never seen or heard from again, most likely the Phantom had gotten them, she didn't know.

Danzo had stated that he had no interest endangering his life, so he stayed in his hole, wherever his hole _was_, and the other elders had taken any family they had and lived with Danzo.

Chouza Akimichi and Koi Kurama had ordered for all of their clan mates to return to their compounds. They hardly ever came out, only to hunt for food and clean clothes.

Nothing was moving in the village; the economy had ground to a stop and plummeted to the point that it could take years before it would return, the market was devoid of life for the most part, people feared for their lives so much so that they didn't come out into the streets.

The Village Hidden in the Leaves was a ghost town now.

Tsunade was desperate; letters and messages to the villages 'allies' weren't being replied to, unknown to the fact that they were being intercepted by ninjas from Sound.

Konoha was dying.

The woman rubbed the sides of her head when a headache thumped mercilessly through her head. It wasn't helping that the fool standing before her didn't in the least bit feel remorse for his decision and was shamelessly flirting with her.

The Godaime, seeing as she was the best medic, had to attend to as many of the victims of the attack as possible, more than the other medics should or could, and this not only taxed her patience handling panicking medics that fumbled with even the easiest of functions but also overtaxed her chakra.

She was tired. She hadn't gotten a good night's rest in days. Not even her medical expertise could curb the need for rest and a healthy diet.

When was the last time she drank a good, strong saucer of sake again?

"Jiraiya…" the woman sighed. She had her arms folded on her desk and her head resting on it. She was too tired to deal with this man's shit, sadly he didn't notice. "Where is Itachi? I thought I summoned him back as well."

Jiraiya chuckled and said. "I told him to stay back."

The medic felt a vein throb on her forehead. "…Why…?"

"He won't be of much help against the Kyuubi. I've got this."

The woman closed her eyes. "No." she stood up and moved to the window with stiff steps. Her hands folded behind her back and she looked over the village she had been appointed to oversee with grim eyes. She could see the Hokage's tower, covered in a massive tarp and with some Aburame clan members moving in and out, wearing gas masks and carrying one foot large cubical metal boxes filled with poison bugs. They had been going at it for two days now and they still hadn't found the queen, the air was sombre and depressing. "Why did you tell sensei to do what he did?" The man's grin reduced and he hesitantly walked to his former teammate, he lifted his hand to place it on her shoulder but she whispered. "Don't touch me."

He raised his hands up and backed away two steps; he was looking at her worriedly. "What's wrong, hime?"

Her shoulders sagged. No matter how hard she tried to keep her powerful face up, to give her people hope that what was happening would pass and they would thrive once again, she simply couldn't. Tsunade exhaled. "Framed an innocent kid for _your_ murder."

He didn't sense how she tried to control her voice or how stiff her body was. The man smirked and shook his head. "Didn't you get the memo? He's the Kyuubi and he had to be weakened." She didn't react to his predictable words. "It's unfortunate that the Pit only made it stronger, but c'mon, this is the Kyuubi-"

"Do you know-" the Godaime said abruptly, stopping him before she could turn around and throttle him. She closed her eyes and breathed in deeply, exhaling through her nose and continuing. "Do you know how many people I had to watch die because of that kid? How many babies I was forced to watch as life left their eyes? Do you not notice what that boy has done to _my village_?"

"You-you mean, Kyuubi." Jiraiya tried to correct but the woman had had more than enough. She turned around and spat.

"No, idiot, the kid. We've been closing our eyes to the truth, saying that Naruto is dead and this is an imposter, but we all know that your 'corpse' disappeared from the graveyard the day it started." She walked to him and jabbed a strong finger at his chest, enough to make him stumble back. "That isn't the Kyuubi, its Naruto."

The man laughed nervously. "Hime, let's all just calm down-"

"No, we can't calm down because we aren't _allowed_ to calm down. Naruto won't _allow_ us to calm down or to regroup." She jabbed his chest painfully and frowned. "I read his report when he was still in the village; the school report, weekly surveillance report and the psyche report, and they _all_ say that he doesn't have the _time_ to hate this village." She gave him a last jab and it almost shoved him off his feet, thankfully his back hit the door. "Now I have to deal with the mess that you and sensei caused."

"Tsunade-hime, don't you think you're overreacting?"

Her eyes reddened and her left fist clenched, enough for her knuckles to whiten and pop. "_Overreacting_?"

He gulped and pushed back hard against the door, away from the brewing fire storm before her. "Y-yeah, the Kyuubi-I mean Naruto-" he corrected as her fist glowed green with chakra, shaking and itching to bash his head into a bloody smear on the door. "Sarutobi-sensei and I have countermeasures on how best to handle and contain Naruto when this sort of thing happens."

Her nerves were frayed and she was not as patient as she was seconds again. "What countermeasures? Why haven't I heard of them?"

"We agreed to leave it out of the Hokage's seal, in case Naruto found out about them. Level zero seals and restraints and a high S rank ninja that can take him out easily." He raised a shaky finger and added. "Then there's me."

She glared at him for five, long painful seconds before she stepped away and went back to the window. "Get out."

The man knew that she didn't have faith in him or his and Hiruzen's plan; they had been the ones to get them into this mess. She was right not to believe his words; the countermeasure the Sandaime and the Toad Sannin had been training for years finally succumbed to her chakra poisoning on hearing the news that her brother, Naruto, had been wrongfully thrown into the Fire Pit. He did not have any other countermeasure but himself and Itachi, but his pride stood in the way. He refused to think a boy could cause so many problems in the village. The man still tried to save face, stuttering weakly; disappointed that she didn't believe his lies. "Hime-"

"Go." Her eyes drooped with lack of sleep and she shuffled back to her place near the window, looking at the decaying village with grim eyes and a sad frown. "I don't want to see you ever again, Jiraiya."

**OOOOOOOOOOOOOOO**

_Sunrise_

_Hyuuga clan heads house_

_Hyuuga clan compound_

_Konohagakure no Sato_

_Fire country_

Time.

It could not go by any faster.

Hiashi Hyuuga, clothed in a large sleeved robe with black combat pants and a short sleeved white shirt underneath paced back and forth in his office, his hands, folded behind him, gripped his elbow. The man's byakugan eyes narrowed and pulsed, veins throbbed at the corners.

He was alone.

That was what the letter _specifically_ stated.

The letter. He cast a hateful, disgusted look at his desk where the scroll was seated, mocking him for his inability to protect his family and taunting him to go against the rules the kidnapper had stipulated. He whipped his head away and looked down, walking back and forth on the dark carpet of his office, creating a track for the hours he had been pacing on it.

His hands dropped to his side and flexed impatiently, opening and closing, popping with each fist he made and creaking as he released it. His hands went up and tied his long black hair into a tight pony tail and he breathed out tightly. He glared again at the letter and pushed his palms together to calm himself down.

He fought to hold up his stoic façade.

Eleven hours and fifty seven minutes ago his precious daughter, Hanabi, had been taken from her room. The perpetrator spent about ten minutes in her room before he eventually left with the girl.

Just thinking about what that monster was doing to his child, his favourite daughter, made his blood boil. His hands shook and heart dropped.

He heard a knock on the door and immediately walked to his desk.

It was time.

He picked up the scroll and read again.

_Follow my instructions and you just might see your daughter alive._

_There is a seal at the bottom of this scroll containing a video camera that will tell what you have to do before you get Hanabi back._

_Alive._

_Do not unseal it before sunrise._

_If you want to take the risk and peek at the content of the seal _before_ sunrise then I will make sure you get Hanabi's right leg as soon as possible._

_Another condition if you want to see you daughter alive and in one piece is that no one, not even the other members of your clan find out that she is kidnapped. Not the Hokage. Not the council. And not your clan._

_Hope that's clear. We both know I couldn't care less if I have to chop her up and send her to you piece by piece. You can assemble her again and arrange a proper funeral for her._

_I'm keeping her eyes, though._

_Back to what I was saying. The person that reported her missing should be sworn to secrecy._

_This is so simple even _you_ can't get it wrong._

_Tell no one and wait till sunrise._

_See you soon._

Hiashi picked up the letter and smoothly unsealed the handheld black and blue video camera from the seal at the bottom of the letter. He dropped the scroll on his desk and closed his eyes to collect himself, holding the video camera in his strong hands. Then he opened his eyes and clicked the 'play' button.

The video was dark. Hiashi could hear soft footsteps and light slowly snuck onto the screen, illuminating the persons face clearly.

Naruto beamed at him and waved. _"Hello~"_ he looked to his right and the camera got a look over his shoulder to the full moon outside the room. Naruto looked back at Hiashi with a small smirk and a playful twinkle in his shattered eyes. _"Can you guess where I am?"_ two light bulbs flicked on above him and he swept his arms around Hanabi's room. He laughed and turned the camera to the girl's bed. Hiashi gulped with his teeth clenched when he saw his precious daughter lying on it; thankfully she was fully clothed but curled up in a foetal position. She was rhythmically breathing in and out, her fingers twitched slightly as she slept. _"Did you know the kid _snores_? Knocked her out a second ago and now she's snoring. That's pretty remarkable, don't you think?"_ he then slapped his forehead and said. _"Oh yeah, you're waiting to hear what you have to do before you get your kid back, right? I'm going to guess your nodding, so I'll continue."_ He coughed into his left fist and faced the camera back at him. _"I want us to play a game, Lord Hiashi. It'll be fun, I promise. Besides, in the end you just might get Hanabi back!"_ he hooted lowly and giggled. _"I don't want to get into the fact that I am _not_ an imposter but the _realdeal_, but you, dear man, have no time for that."_ he coughed again and licked his lips. He raised four fingers and said. _"There are four levels in this game and they get progressively harder as you play on, all for the grand prize of your favourite daughter! There are several cameras placed around the village that will keep a careful eye on you as you play, and when I see you are uncooperative to the 'creator', which is me, then I will send over a fairly large portion of Hanabi's _scalp_ to your destination and a random explosion in your clan compound."_ He had on an amused smirk as he said those horrifying words, and the silver in his blue eyes sparkled, hinting that he indeed would do all those things. Security was feverish in the almost deserted village but with how the blonde was running circles around them then Hiashi had no other option to believe that there _were_ cameras around Konoha and bombs under his compound. _"After successfully completing a level you will be led closer and closer to where you can find Hanabi. You'll find an ear bud inside the camera and you are to put it on, but before that I want to go through the rules and tell you the first exciting level of the game."_ Naruto looked at the door of the girl's room and raised an eyebrow, then he frowned briefly, then shrugged and continued. He raised a finger. _"Tell no one about the game."_ Another finger. _"Give no clue or hint about the game." _Third finger. _"Always listen to orders. They will be simple and straightforward, and I will allow you to process it at your own speed."_ Final finger. _"You have only twenty four hours to complete the game or I'm _disassembling_ Hanabi and selling her eyes to the highest bidder."_

Hiashi's teeth clenched and his nose flared as he exhaled, fighting to control his temper.

Naruto dropped the camera on the girl's dresser and stood back. He rubbed his hands deviously and said. _"Alright. The first level is to deactivate all _Caged Bird seals_ of every Hyuuga branch member _and_, this part is very important, you make a public announcement that their seals have been broken."_ At the end of his speech Naruto closed his eyes and chuckled.

Hiashi's eyes were wide; did he not know what will happen if he unlocked all of the cages?

_All of them?_

Of course Naruto knew.

When you set a bird free, one that had been caged in and in chains for the greater part of its life, locked away so far back that there were only vague memories of when they were free, then there was going to be chaos.

The branch clan had been dissatisfied for years, Hiashi was naïve not to have noticed, and this discontent had gone up when the Phantoms attacks got closer and closer to home. The village couldn't protect them; they couldn't even protect themselves against the Phantom, why were they being forced to stay.

Already, Hiashi had ordered the activation of two seals to kill branch Hyuuga that had been vocal enough in their ideas of revolting that they had attempted to steal the master key to unlock their cages. The idea had been festering since the inception of the seal and now it was boiling over. Preserving the clan's prestige and bloodline might have sounded like a worthy ambition, though not for a very long time.

And now this boy wanted him to unlock all of the cages.

The first thing that would happen was that the main house would get run over and all of the members lynched. Then the former branch Hyuuga would rush into the village and steal whatever they could, overwhelming some of the ninjas, before they all fled Konoha, if most of them had not already gone already. Then in about two years, the bloodline would be so watered down and spread out that the Hyuuga clan would be a distant memory.

The loss of konoha's strongest, most influential clan would cripple the village forever.

Oh yeah, Naruto knew _exactly _what he was doing.

Was Hanabi really worth all the destruction that single act would result in?

Naruto hummed. _"I'm guessing you're contemplating whether or not her life is really that expensive, right? How about a little incentive?"_ he walked backwards to the bed and turned to Hanabi's sleeping form, making sure Hiashi could see him and her. The man's heart thudded in his chest as Naruto grabbed her left leg and removed a kunai from inside his dark blue overcoat. He spun it on his finger once and bashed the end on the girl's knee. The monster echoed the sound with a grisly grin to the camera. _"Crack!"_

_Crack!_

The girl's eyes snapped open and her mouth opened to wail in agony but a swift chop to the side of her neck sent her back into the darkness of sleep.

Hiashi was panting desperately and he had to drop the camera on the desk before he could destroy it.

"_I'll give you five seconds to think about it, then I'll rip her leg off. Unlock the cage."_ he pointed at his eyes with his index and middle finger then jabbed them at the camera, motioning around the room with the same fingers. _"My eyes are everywhere. Remember that."_ he idly ghosted the lethall tip of his silver kunai on her broken knee and counted slowly. _"Five…"_

The clan head didn't even think.

"…_Four…"_

He flew to the other side of his desk and bit his thumb, swiping it on the compartment at the far bottom of the desk.

"_Three…"_

He took out a finger sized scroll and ran his bleeding thumb over it.

"_Two."_

"_Caged Birds seal: Unlock!"_ Hiashi yelled frantically and surprisingly, the video recording of the blonde monster stopped counting.

"_My guess is that you've done what I said; you people are so predictable."_ He released the girl's leg, ignoring the chilling squishy sound it made as it flopped onto the bed. He sat down on the end of the bed, just as Hiashi came around again, sweating profusely and holding the seal in his left hand. _"Just think, old man, you'll be the very _last_ Hyuuga clan head. I mean, yeah, the freed birds might relocate and form a new clan but still! And I was the one that made you do it. I bet you feel _fantastic_ right about now."_ he pulled up his sleeve and looked. _"That's my time. I trust you will announce that all the cages have been unlocked and begin the next level as soon as possible. You will be told what to do through the ear bud after completing this challenge."_

The man's eyes narrowed as he seethed.

Naruto beamed happily at the camera and sent over two encouraging thumbs up. _"Good luck!"_

A beam of moonlight beamed into the room from the balcony and glinted off Naruto's eyes.

The camera blinked off.

**Authors note**

**I wanted to end this chapter at the very beginning of the second level of the game but decided not to.**

**An update should come in maybe two or three days, if not then probably a new story.**

**So anyway, what do think of this chapter? How do you think the Branch Hyuuga are going to react to the news? Any guess on what the next three levels of Naruto's 'game' are going to be?**

**Is Hiashi going to live to see his Hanabi, his **_**daughter**_**, after Naruto's 'game'?**

**So many questions…**

**Let me know what you think of this chapter in a review, would you so kindly. Stay safe, wherever you are in the world, and I will see you when I see you.**

**Foy.**


	7. Chapter 7

**Ayyyyyy**

**Thank you all so much for your wonderful reviews!**

**Shout out to TheOnlyKing, Spark681 (…ehem…), zerkses, anthonym3 (Tsunade is also partly to blame as well, not entirely though. I feel sorry for her too), lord 7th (thank you very much!), DaDragon562 (very nice suggestion, I'll think about it, thank you), Darck Master, Autismguy593 (who do you have in mind?), TigrezzTail (I probably write details of how she died in the next chapter. Thank you for your review), WolfCoyote (thanks you, I'm trying not to make it too similar), arinst2305 (you'll just have to wait and see, thank you), MIDKNIGHT The Fallen One (trustfully in-depth, thank you for your thoughts!), sd74, , BetterDeadThanRed (its…complicated, really) and shinobinoyami16. You guys for your inspiring reviews :)**

**Details on Naruto's twin sister might come in the next chapter. Maybe. I'm not sure.**

**I'm sure you're tired of hearing my excuses and my apologies, so I'll just hop in and give you all the customary warnings ;)**

**So…let's see…this chapter features emotional and psychological manipulation, tearing a family apart and self-sabotage. I don't want to enter details but beware the dark themes. But, seeing as this is the seventh chapter I'm guessing you all know what you're getting into. Give it a read and drop a review, if you please.**

**Enjoy…**

CHAPTER 7

Hiashi wasn't sure where Hinata was after all hell broke loose.

His steps to the meeting hall of the Hyuuga clan felt like they were going by too fast and the inquisitive clan members, feeling the loss of the chains holding them down in the clan, buzzed with curiosity when they heard that the clan head was summoning them for a meeting. The man luckily found his oldest daughter on her way to the meeting hall as well and, before he spoke out loud to his clan mates, he ordered her to run the _hell_ out of the clan compound and find somewhere safe to hide.

Wherever she hid or whoever she hid with, she was not to trust any other Hyuuga that managed to find her but him, her father.

He watched her flee, too scared of his strong voice and too feeble to question him, and Hiashi did not speak until his byakugan saw that the girl was far away from the clan gates. Hiashi could not task his nephew, Neji, to look after the girl because the boy wanted nothing more than to make Hinata suffer a painful death during the chunin exams and now it was not that much different. He couldn't trust anyone in his clan for even the main clan could sell _him_ out to save their own skins. Hiashi had to worry about his immediate family than his extended family. That was his priority. He would find a way to track Hinata as soon as he got Hanabi back and then they would run from Konoha to a safe house he owned in Wind country.

The Hyuuga clan, both the physical gathering and the _idea_, was as good as dead.

His heart dropped at the excited glaze he saw in some of the branch members' eyes. He stepped up to the front of the table, cleared his throat and put on his strongest face.

Then he said it.

"All of the Caged Bird seals have been deactivated." He said grimly, controlling his face to remain neutral, even as his clan members gawked at him. He inhaled and exhaled, saying. "You have all been freed."

The man trooped to the entrance of the hall on the other side of the Hyuuga clan heads seat on the table and the first group of people to fully process his words, the former Main branch, did not waste their time placating to him to reactivate the seals but scampered out of their seats and made a mad dash to the door. The former branch family suddenly realized what this meant, a split second after the main family did, and, as the man could hear from outside the hall, there was a mad scramble inside the building and screams of pain and death.

The branch greatly outnumbered the main, only a small handful escaped and an even smaller fraction lived.

Hiashi feared most for those that the branch allowed to live.

Torture. Rape. Slavery.

He was sure that either or all methods of revenge would be implemented.

The branch began looting the clan, breaking into his office and carting away as much money and property they could. Parents of former branch families trusted other former branch members to look after their children while they went and either delivered jungle justice to the former main or ransacked a house of all their valuables.

He predicted that it would only take them a few minutes before they spread their ravenous, vengeful looting tendencies outside of the clan and then run as fast as possible out of the village to wherever they thought they would find safety.

His teeth clenched hard when he heard tittering laughter float into his ears. _"Uheheheheheee~"_ he kept on running, unconsciously tracking Hinata by her chakra footprint until he heard the person giggle. _"Ah, ah, ahhhh, let's not do that, Hiashi my friend. We should all just assume that Hinata is safe or…"_ his voice deepened and darkened with uncontained glee. _"Or that girl is hiding in a bush in some random training ground. If that's the case then, sadly, I see rape and slavery in her future. I might even be able to buy her as soon as she comes up in the black market."_ He rambled semi-incoherently to himself on the fact that he had several reliable and loyal sources outside of the village that notified him about products that might be of use to him as soon as they enter the black market. Yes, Orochimaru was one of the reliable sources but another source he had was a disgraced ronin from Iron country and another was a runaway jinchuriki, then another was _another_ runaway jinchuriki. Hiashi was forced to hear the mad teen rattle on and on, speaking in vague terms on his deep connections with the criminal underworld.

He could only guess that the span of time the council thought Naruto was dead was used by the boy to gain entry into the underworld and properly plan what he would do to Konoha.

So far, for Naruto, his plan was a success.

"_Make your way to the Akimichi clan, activate your byakugan and find a sealing scroll sealed on the gate."_ Just like every clan, the Akimichi didn't spare any ninjas to watch the gates while they were open but rather locked them securely and had squad rotations on whom to guard the clan entrance. _"Suppress your chakra and use stealth, Hiashi. I'd like to repeat what will happen if you disobey, but I think you've got the gist of it."_

The man obeyed, he had to because at this point, after pretty much causing his clan to disband and revolt he had nothing else to do than obey this _beast_, find his daughters and flee the Leaf as well.

Hiashi got to the clan compound, his chakra suppressed till it was hardly sensible by even the best of sensors. His byakugan activated and he snuck to the gate, watching the thick boned ninjas on the other side of the gate keenly. He found the tiny seal on the gate and swiftly unsealed the scroll, rushing away before the Akimichi could sense the quick burst of chakra from the unsealing. The clan of portly men and women was situated at the very end of the _Food district_, a lining of restaurants, bars and diners ran on both sides of the street with the clan compound at the back. The Hyuuga hid behind a dumpster and narrowed his eyes in concentration as two ninjas peered outside at the cause of the small pop of chakra and shrugged when they found no one and nothing. _"Read it."_ Naruto said in a sinister whisper, rubbing his hands all the way from his hideout and watching from one of the many cameras planted around Konoha at the man. Hiashi begrudgingly opened the scroll and Naruto grinned, muttering. _"Out loud."_

The regal Hyuuga didn't really take being ordered by a person leagues younger than him too kindly, but he visibly swallowed his pride and began reading. "The next level of the game is called 'Kill the Chef" he started and his blood ran cold immediately. Naruto openly cackled at his face.

"_Keep going…"_

"This part is simple; all you have to do is break into the Akimichi clan compound with as little noise as humanly possible, find the clan head of the Akimichi clan (the chef) and kill him, ruthlessly or not I don't really care, and it must be in front of his family." The Hyuugas hands tightened on the edges of the scroll and he grit out, still reading. "If his family are not present, then put Chouza in a pathetic state and drag him around until his family is found. Then kill him." Hiashi paused and his hands trembled, his still activated doujutsu quivered with both anger and hesitation. "Any…any of the chefs clan mates that come to his rescue are to be put down. If the chef's wife or son come to his rescue, break their legs and arms and make them watch you kill the chef." The man's teeth ground at the next few words. "I'm sure you can do it…the Hyuuga clan, or what's left of it, are the best in the village after the Uchiha were…massacred…" he did not want to say the rest but the insistent laughter rattling in his ear forced them out. "If…If…If you die before the level is complete…Hanabi and…Hinata…would be sold to the Raikage for-for about fifteen billion ryu."

"_He's got the money, I've checked."_ Naruto said with a nod. _"Keep reading."_

"…The rules are as simple as the level; do not speak, sign or gesture to anyone in any way that will tell them you are being controlled. In fact, do not speak at all. Do not hold back and lastly, do not ignore or counter any command I give…" he said this with a questioning tone and turned the scroll around, only finding a storage seal at back and no other words.

"_Ah, yes my turn."_ The boy cleared his throat and continued. _"I've always wanted to play a first person fighter game but I've never found the chance to, not with all that jail time, breaking out of jail, planning and making connections. You know what I'm talking about."_ He flippantly asked and ordered lightly. _"Look at what's in the storage seal."_

The former clan head took out what was inside the seal and gasped in surprise when a black liquid-like mass exploded out of the seal, clamping over his torso. Hiashi could hear the sound of Velcro securing over his body and he waved away the smoke, fearing for what he would see. It was a silver and light blue flak jacket, nothing seemed out of ordinary about them besides the obvious fact that it jumped out at him. When you have studied fuinjutsu with the vengeance in which the boy did then there really wasn't any door he couldn't open, like transforming an _Explosive tag_ into a mild _Entrapment_ seal that had enough power to take a ninja by surprise and drape them with anything he wanted.

"_That is something I created using my bloodline."_ Naruto said, breaking Hiashi out of his panicked thoughts as he stared at the flak jacket. His open, flowing robe did not restrict the vest as the silver sand creation found its way under it to wrap around the man's trunk. _"I read a book about the major organs of the human body, most of which are located in the torso. It was really boring so I skipped to the end,"_ the boy waved the book with his right hand and then casually discarded it over his shoulder, not caring where it landed. _"There are ten spikes underneath that jacket,"_ he snapped his fingers and Hiashi dropped onto his knees at the sharp pain of feeling two of those spikes impale his lower sides, above his pelvis. They just barely missed his intestines and his kidneys. He clenched his jaws to hold down the tortured groan as he felt the spikes wiggle inside his body, teasing those major organs. _"I will be the one giving you commands on which kind of attack to give and you will be tasked to deal them out in their proper places or-"_ Naruto closed his right hand into a strong fist and Hiashi gasped again, blood trickling down the corners of his mouth as the spikes completely dug into his body and came out on the opposite side, lightly running their serrated blades against each of his kidneys. The man held his stomach as if to hold in his organs as well as the impending vomit of blood. _"You will be subjected to a mildly painful sensation."_ Naruto said with a playful titter, raising his pointer finger up as if he were a doctor. _"I can't promise that if you disobey, any of your vital organs will be spared."_

The man then heard the sound of him slapping his forehead and groaning.

"_I'm sorry, I'm talking too much. I talk too much when I get too excited. You should get going-"_

"Wait." Hiashi muttered with his hands closed tight into fists.

From Naruto's hideout, the mad teen leaned back into his wooden chair and propped his hands behind his head, smirking a bit. "Yes?"

"_If I'm going to kill…a comrade, wreck a clan and…and traumatize a family…I want irrefutable proof my daughter is still alive and healthy."_

"Oh that's easy," Naruto looked to his right and called. "Hanabi, can you come here for a minute?" small, hesitant feet padded towards the boy sitting behind the wall of monitors and keyboards, the only source of light in the monolithic room. The boy beckoned for her to come closer and when she got within arm reach he took off his headset and handed it to her. "Your old man wants to talk to you."

The girls hands shook and she shuffled away from the terrifying blonde as his lips went up into a full blown smile. Her clothes were in no way damaged and she didn't have any wounds on her body but with the way her lavender coloured eyes quivered, the damage was not physical but psychological. Anyone with eyes could see that.

"F-F-Father…?"

The man's heart stopped at how broken she sounded. Tired and scared was also another thing he detected and it chilled him to the core what that beast was doing to his precious child. _"Hanabi?"_ he unconsciously crouched down onto his knees and tears slowly trickled out of his eyes. He felt bile turn in his stomach as the girl sobbed into the headpiece, blubbering incoherently and pleading for him to come and get. _"I'm coming to get you. Do not fear. Be strong-"_

"Times up." Naruto snatched the headset from the girl and the girl scampered away from him, back into the dark corner of the room. She pulled her knees to her chest and hid her eyes behind them, crying profusely. "Nice kid. Surprisingly quiet, I'll admit. I thought Hinata was going to be the crier of the two but, apparently, kidnapping brings the best out of all of us." The boy chuckled pleasantly.

"…_When I find you…I will kill you…"_ Hiashi swore under his breathe and the fire in his byakugan flared violently when the boy cackled in deep amusement.

"Focus on surviving, buddy. Kill me when you're done." If you can, he finished in his head. "Now hop to it, we don't have all day."

**OOOOOOOOOOOOOOO**

Chouji sat in his bedroom, by the window and sulked as he stared. The Akimichi clan used to be so colourful and bright, filled with people of large stature that smiled brightly and faced the day with an optimistic heart, never once fearing that anything would get them down. His eyes lowered and a deep sigh found its way out of his mouth; there wasn't anyone outside of their houses but the four guards at the closed gate. People feared for their lives so deeply that someone like Chouji, who found a way to laugh in one way or the other, could find nothing but dread and sadness in his soul.

The Akimichi clan was reduced to a clan of scared men and women; rightly so because the person attacking the village, the Phantom, struck at random and unpredictably. The two key strategists, Shikaku and Shibi, had been murdered in the most brutal way possible and one the very same night no less by that beast, the head hunter, Tsume Inuzuka, was crazy and Inoichi, the village's star interrogator, was dead. No one knew where the Phantom hid and so far no one in the village, and possibly in the country, could ever hope to match him in a fair _and_ unfair fight.

Kakashi and his elite team of ANBU were dead and with them went most of Konoha's best chances of fighting back the insane threat.

Chouji felt for his father; two of his childhood best friends had been murdered in cold blood and he was still in the process of mourning Inoichi before news of Shikaku's death came by. The boy's father was not who he used to be anymore. The man holed himself and the clan away from the world in fear that anyone else of importance was going to be taken away by the vengeful monster. Chouza didn't want to explain how the village's current plight was partly his fault, as much as it was the rest of the clan, and that the only reason he was still alive was that the Phantom prioritized those that could have cleared him of his charges and set him free. The clan head didn't want to look his son in the eyes and tell him that the blonde loner that used to troop past one of the clans bakeries on his way to a random training ground had been thrown into the slammer for something he obviously could not do.

Konoha was also to blame as well.

Yet the boy did not know this, no one from genin rank to children knew why the monster was attacking, only that he was 'unrightfully taking revenge' on Konoha, according to the written statement the Godaime gave about four days ago, after the attack on Tsume and her family.

Chouji snapped up when he heard a knock on the clan heads front door, a sound he had not heard since news of Shikaku and Shibi's death was brought to them by an aid to the Hokage came by. Before that, it was when Tsume was attacked and before that was the Inoichi murder.

Door knocks meant bad news and the boy dreaded to know who had now died.

Maybe it was someone he knew well.

"I'll get it!" he heard his mother call from downstairs. Chouji found his feet trudging out of his room and down the stairs, wanting to hear the news himself instead of his parents telling him. "Lord Hiashi, welcome. Please…come…in…?" Choba Akimichi slowed to a stop at the stoic face of the Hyuuga standing on the other side of the door. Her eyebrows furrowed in worry at the dead, glazed over look in his pale purple eyes. He looked down at her and a gasp was drawn out of her mouth at the soulless gaze there. He didn't look like he was hurt anywhere and he was wearing the clothes he usually wore on missions, from what she remembered from their days in the academy except he now had a black vest underneath his open kimono.

"Honey? What's wrong?" her husband's deep voice rumbled from the kitchen. His eyes brightened when he saw that it was Hiashi at the door. "Oh, Hiashi…" he stopped as he saw the man's hands tense and his jaw tighten. Years of being an active ninja saw the motion before it happened and Chouza barrelled towards his wife as Hiashi lifted his hands and blazed them over her body. "NO!"

He was too late.

Hiashi shoved the incapacitated yet still conscious woman aside, making her drop on her back and in an uncomfortably ramrod position.

Hiashi still had not spoken a word.

Both men shot to each other and Chouza yelled for Chouji to _run_ away as his right fist sealessly enlarged to bash into Hiashi's face. The Hyuuga slithered around the blow, feeling the hairs on the back of his neck stand on end at the deadly whoosh of air that passed his face. The man closed his fists and his pointer and middle fingers jutted out, stabbing both of them into the back of the fist to his elbow six times before he dextrously leaned back, away from a wild roundhouse from the big boned clan head. Choba wanted to scream as she saw the painful purple welts on the back of her husband's large right hand but her jaw was clamped shut, immobile and unable to make any other sound that whimpering. Chouza masterfully pushed down the pain and refrained from reducing the size of his right fist; if he did so then the damage to the nerve centres there would also squeeze down through the reduced _Akimichi Chakra Fat_ and burst the major nerves in his hand, rendering it useless.

Every clan had a secret weakness and a secret attack that could nullify their abilities. He should have remembered this but his panic to save his wife made him forget.

Chouza smartly kept his other body parts the same size but he was not a jounin for nothing; he was not only known for his large body mass but also as the powerhouse of the Ino-Shika-Cho trio, capable of utilizing ten fighting styles at the same time. He had also sparred with Hiashi numerous times when they were younger, as well as more than a few Hyuuga, so he was fairly sure on what to do to hold back Hiashi until reinforcements arrived to help him.

The Akimichi man shifted his head back as the Hyuugas blazing purple left fingers made to hit him, barely missing his nose. Hiashi flowed with his fingers under the savage left fist of the clan head and he skimmed his right fingers on Chouza's stomach, tearing up the light black shirt and leaving a trail of scorching hot purple welts there. Chouza again suppressed his agony and drove a kick to the other mans back before he could right himself. Hiashi saw it coming with his doujutsu but found no way to escape, so he pushed his chest forward and went with the kick, groaning as his face slammed into the wall.

Naruto barked out an order for him to get up, swearing hell if he slowed down for even a second.

Hiashi raised his head and got to his feet, instinctively looking up the stairs and holding back a gape as the Akimichi clan heads only child still stood at the top of the stairs, gaping at the two fighting men.

The Hyuuga looked away from Chouji, the dim-witted boy who still had not fled, and prayed Naruto did not see him.

But from the tickled giggle floating into his ears he knew that his controller had seen the boy.

"_The dumb kid didn't run!"_ Naruto howled and held his belly as he chortled. _"This is just too good!"_

It seemed that Chouza realized this as well and he thundered to Hiashi, poising his right fist to crush the man into the wall before the Hyuuga could attack his son, like he attacked his wife.

Naruto made the order and Hiashi rolled to his right under the blow and stopped at the foot of the stairs, shooting up to the stunned boy with an empty expression. The boy snapped out of his horror and stumbled backwards, only for the back of his shirt to be grabbed by the older ninja. Hiashi grit his teeth and kept himself from apologizing as he smashed Chouji's face into the wall, stabbing his fingers into his shoulders, lower back and back of his knees, dislocating all of them and kicking Chouji back down the stairs.

His eyes pulsed when he saw that the other Akimichi were getting concerned at the sounds coming from their clan heads house. They were looking out of their houses.

He needed to finish this quickly or there would be more casualties.

Naruto said the order and the man leaped down the stairs, landing without a sound on his feet and tucked himself under an emotional, enraged punch to his chest by Chouza Akimichi, who was so angry and irate that he was frothing at the mouth. His wife laid unmoving and watching the battle with wide, horrified eyes and Chouji was moaning from his dislocated limbs, sitting against the wall and closing his eyes as more and more pain washed over his body. Hiashi wanted to sigh at how Chouza had lost any semblance of control after his attack on Chouji; all Akimichi were too emotional for their own good. When they were mad their attacks became stronger, yes, but less focused or even organized.

Hiashi struck the left side of the man's trunk as he passed under another fist, bursting more and more chakra points with each poke and prod, he back flipped over a sweeping kick and front flipped again when Chouza predictably followed the crazy kick with a sweeping blow, striking the elbow of his good left arm before it could full pass him. Naruto chuckled when he remembered that the former Hyuuga clan head was also able to use plenty of the famed Hyuuga jutsu without so much as saying their names, so he made the order with a grotesquely wide grin and Hiashi controlled his frown. Chouza was a bit too close for it to successfully work so the Hyuuga spun on his heel and slammed his right foot flat into his comrade's chest. Chouza stumbled back a single step but Hiashi had already clapped his hands together and hunched his back slightly.

The ground shook under his feet and a complex seal matrix spiralled out under him, spanning about six feet in diameter. The seal lit up with bright purple light and caught Chouza before the man could leap away. Hiashi's byakugan throbbed and he grit his teeth powerfully at the dramatic surge of chakra flooding through his person from the unlocking all of the limiters he placed on his body, most of which hadn't be unlocked since the very first day he became clan head, thus the waves of chakra washing in his body, spinning like a deadly purple whirlpool. His hands meshed and he stared up at his comrade and flipped into the _tiger_ hand seal.

'_Eight Trigrams Three-Hundred Sixty-One Style'_

Sanity finally entered Chouza's eyes as he vaguely recalled what the lit up seal under Hiashi as well as the tornado of purple chakra around the man meant. His eyes bugged out and he yelled. "Hiashi, don't-"

Naruto animatedly counted along as Hiashi rained his fingers over Chouza's body. Blocking off all three hundred and sixty one chakra points on the man body and rendering him paralyzed, trapped in a standing position on the seal that came from the _Hyuuga Trap seal_.

Hiashi counted a sixty seconds before Akimichi ninjas came to investigate the cause of the noise, yet his hands trembled as he looked into Chouza's eyes.

"_His heart."_ Naruto said in a deep voice, grinding his teeth and clenching his hands eagerly. _"Blow up his little piggy heart."_

He Hyuuga faltered and his stoic façade began to crumble. He swallowed thickly and his buzzing purple right fingers, poised back and ready to plunge into the larger man's chest to finish the job, shook with uncertainty. He had gone to school with this man; hell, for most of his life he had known the man, from the day he could walk till now. He couldn't claim to be close childhood friends with Chouza but yet their connection, their friendship, was built on mutual trust and respect. The fat man had his jaw locked tight from the tenketsu sealing Hyuuga jutsu but tears flowed down from his eyes, down his cheeks and dropped onto the ground, pleading with his friend to not finish him off.

It was then, as Naruto growled the order again, that Hiashi truly began to contemplate what he was getting into for the sake of his daughter.

If news got out that a clan head, or former clan head, had gone AWOL after disbanding his own clan, killed another clan head, Chouza, in front of said clan heads family without so much as a clearly stated reason, then the rest of Konoha would truly not know who to trust, even neighbours they had known for years and years would be put under scrutiny. Hiashi was a prominent figure in the village, that much was obvious. A picture of control, serenity and power, hardly anyone questioned his decisions because of his sane, levelheadedness but now that he had attacked the Akimichi family, about to slay the head of the house without even saying a single word, even Hime Kurama and the civilian council members would become sources of suspicion.

Thirty seconds before Akimichi reinforcements arrive.

"_Do it, now."_ The Phantom snarled under his breathe, his fingers creaking and popping.

Hiashi began to breathing in and out deeply, sweat formed on the side of his head and his index and middle fingers flexed once.

"_D__**o i**__t."_ a spike from the Hyuugas vest ran through the man's body and cut through the top side of his larger intestine. Naruto grinned widely and his eyes swirled with insanity, the purest of evil desires to impart hurt and harm swam in this cracked orbs and his fingers twitched again, commanding the Hyuuga. _"_K_**il**__l h_im** now**_."_ Kyuubi was impressed at how controlled the boy's voice was, warbling and warping from deeply demonic to light and whimsical. The great beast could feel how much Naruto wanted to leave his hideout and assassinate both men by himself, a desire so great that the nine tails almost groaned in pity for Konoha. Naruto really just wanted Konoha to feel the pain he did, to hurt like he did, to die like he did.

Naruto wanted Konoha to lose its _Will of Fire_, its spirit.

Two more spikes plunged into Hiashi's torso, spearing through his liver and exiting to the other side. The man groaned, his blood pained teeth grit and his eyes closed to contain the agony he was in. Red leaked into eyes as another spike stabbed clean through his left lung and thunked on the other side of the inside of the vest, no one but Hiashi was aware of what was happening. Chouza furrowed his eyebrows as blood seeped out of Hiashi's nose, trickling down his face. Chouza could still not fight free of the Hyuuga trap seal or move his body from the locked tenketsu.

Two more spikes ran through Hiashi's torso and weaved through his right kidney once, thudding on the other inside of the black vest. Hiashi was now panting raggedly through his closed teeth, fighting the haze and buzz of unconsciousness that flirted with his vision.

Fifteen seconds.

A shoulder shaking chuckle escaped Naruto as a spike stabbed clean through Hiashi's large intestine. _"O_ne last wa_**rning before**_ I **b**_**lo**__w up__** your **__hea_rt,** Hiash**_**i my friend.**__"_

Ten seconds.

The Hyuugas fist blazed forward.

Blood blew out from Chouza's mouth as his heart imploded, brain matter blasted out of his ears and his eyes exploded.

Chouji roared and thrashed hopelessly.

Choba's eyes rolled into the back of her head and she fainted.

"_See? I knew you could do it."_ Naruto whispered soothingly into Hiashi's ears, watching as the man stumbled up the stairs as Akimichi ninjas broke down the door. Any semblance of maniacal madness reduced to a barely sensed throb of killer intent in the room, enough to make Hanabi sob despairingly. Her voice couldn't be heard too well by the forlorn father and he fought for the tears not to block his vision, leaping out of Chouji's bedroom window and speedily running out of the clan compound. He could feel his organs rebel against him, shooting painful daggers with each powerful stride. _"Congratulations. Level two: Kill the Chef was a great success. Now for the next mission."_

Hiashi felt his body burn, pleading for him to stop for even a minute to rest. The spiked chains weaved inside him still had not receded and only kept his blood from spilling out, still subjecting him through mind numbing pain. The fact that Naruto knew his pain and still wanted him to continue his twisted game simply meant that he wanted Hiashi to lose not only his life but also his daughter.

The proud man would not allow that monster the pleasure of either. Naruto hummed and the corner of his lips flicked up when he saw a video feed of Jiraiya wondering around the tarp covered Hokage tower for any clues on where his target, Naruto, was hiding. The Aburame entering and leaving the building, wearing gas masks and protective white fumigation suits to prevent the deadly radiation caused by the late Shibi's hive from killing them, taking with them cylinders of poison beetles; they could not supply any useful information to help with his investigation. He was not allowed into the building without wearing the protective white suit, so he gave up and chose to search Orochimaru's old labs slash warehouses slash hideouts in Konoha and gradually make his way outside to all of Fire country. Naruto read his muttering lips and clapped his hands, pleased. _He_ was hiding in one of Orochimaru's long abandoned hideouts; well all of the snakes Konoha hideouts were abandoned.

A _Silver Sand clone_ melted out from his side and ran off to begin laying hints on his location so as to lead Jiraiya to him.

The alarms in Konoha blared, once again in the same week, as Chouza's murder was announced far and wide. Hiashi was also named as the culprit.

Rumours that it was the former Hyuuga clan head that had been behind all of the recent problems in Konoha began to spread almost immediately, from house to house, as people were still too scared of leaving their houses.

The Godaime, not in the least considering Hiashi to be the Phantom and believing that Naruto was the one manipulating the man somehow, was forced to send out ninjas to search for the disgraced Hyuuga. If all of the crimes could be pinned on Hiashi's head then the fear in the people would reduce drastically and life would continue once again, while the Godaime and her ninjas would search for the _real_ Phantom behind the villagers' backs. Anyone that knew Hiashi and even the ninjas that didn't know Hiashi knew he was innocent and was merely a puppet to the real Phantom. He had gathered too much respect and admiration for them to just throw away, but that wasn't so for the civilians.

It was like Naruto all over again.

They blamed Hiashi for something that could not truly be his fault and did not give him room to defend himself.

The next level of the game was not hard but the simple fact that Hiashi was now a wanted man made it all the more difficult.

"_Level three is called 'No Food for the Wicked'"_ Naruto said. _"It's as simple as the first mission. Wait no; it's even simpler, really. All you have to do is…"_ the boy paused ominously and he smiled lopsidedly, exposing his gleaming white teeth. _"…go to the Konoha Rice farm and set it on fire and pour mercury into the Konoha Fishery."_ Naruto clapped his hands and shrugged uncaringly. _"That's it. Don't worry about the flammable liquid, matches or even the mercury; it's all sealed in the vest. The only problem, for you that is, are the guards around the two farms and the ninjas after your blood. Kill, maim or pity anyone that opposes you, I don't mind. Good luck!"_ the teen took off his headset and left the room so he could wait outside of his hideout for Jiraiya. Hanabi was nowhere to be found but Naruto knew where she was, still inside the hideout, in a room and watching a marathon of movies.

Hiashi immediately knew the problem with level three.

The Konoha Rice farm was situated east of the village and the fish farm was on the west, on opposite sides of the village though not exactly reaching the borders of Konoha. Both were now highly protected, after the attack on Tsume was reported, by a force of at least twenty regular jounin each and supervised by one ANBU. The fastest way to either was straight through the village and that alone would tax the tired man's failing body. Sure, a majority of the Konoha's ninjas were tasked to protect the civilians from the frantic freed Hyuuga but there was also a sizeable number after him.

The rice and fish farms were important sources of food for the dying village, even during the rampage of murders caused by the Phantom.

Sleep wafted its gentle fingers over Hiashi's eyes and he shook his head, mindlessly running towards the closest farm, the fishery. His eyes regained focus as he neared and he mentally prepared himself for the impending war that would happen.

He was going to be in for the fight of his life.

But a good father would do anything to protect his family.

Meanwhile, Jiraiya the Toad Sage followed the clues a giggling silver sand clone Naruto left.

**Authors note**

**Call me crazy but…I had fun writing this. Its hard to explain.**

**So Jiraiya is being led by his nose to Naruto and Hiashi is sabotaging himself and his reputation at Naruto's command. I'm not sure when next I'll be able to update but I'll try my possible best. What do you think about that? Drop a review on your thoughts and opinions on this chapter, would you so kindly. Stay safe, wherever you are in the word, and I will see you when I see you.**

**Foy.**


	8. Chapter 8

**Ssssssup guys and gals, and thank you all for your rejuvenating reviews!**

**Shout out to PinkiePieParty122894, TheForgottenSuns75, anthonym3, Hardpointz (I appreciate it dude), Reapercrone, thor94, shinobinoyami16, TigrezzTail, Darck Master, lord 7th, Habu2010, Sarcoisagoodboy, MIDKNIGHT The Fallen One, EndingF4te (thank you very much), TheOnlyKing, TheKing91 and DQXINarutoFan20. All of you guys are amazing and fantastic :)**

**I was listening to What's Up danger by Blackway and Black Caviar (I clearly don't own it) as well as a loop of my favourite songs and beats. Went a bit out of control.**

**And by the way, I prefer saying **_**illusions**_** than saying **_**genjutsu**_**, just because. It sounds cooler.**

**Now to the usual warning before you guys, my dear readers, jump head first into this story…well…this chapter involves resurfacing old memories best kept hidden, breaking someone's sanity (which wont exactly be the first time that's happened in this story), more manipulation and a small look into what happened to Naruto's twin (for those that care, anyway). I honestly - and I'm saying this seriously - advice any Jiraiya fan to think twice before reading; I'll be changing his backstory **_**a lot**_**. I don't want to mention any specifics, I'll leave it for those curious enough to read.**

**I shit you not.**

**That should be it, I think.**

**Enjoy the story**

CHAPTER 8

Illusions were a tricky thing.

This was what Jiraiya thought as he stopped at the gate of the abandoned Uchiha compound. He went down onto his right knee and placed his palms on the ground, closing his eyes in concentration. He smirked when he felt a small pulse of Kyuubi chakra, barely sensed by event he best sensors in the village.

He looked up and the gate into the clan, ripped off its hinges by a group of looters from a few months after the Uchiha were massacred, and scoffed as he saw the interior of the clan ripple a little. He could even sense the teens chakra laced in the illusions.

The Toad sage was never really good at genjutsu, rather it was the Snake Sage that was well adept into the subtle art, but he could pride himself in knowing how to nullify up to low S rank genjutsu. He found a seal tag inscribed with a Fuin-genjutsu and tore it up, making the illusion ripple away. With each subsequent seal tag removed and illusion cancelled his confidence grew.

"If this is the brat causing so much trouble for Konoha then he might not be as hot as…" he burnt another tag with his chakra and slowly stopped speaking as the voices of chatter filtered into his ears. He was almost hesitant to look up into the barren Uchiha clan compound for the source of the voices but his curiosity, and duty as a ninja, pushed him to flick his head up.

Dozens of Uchiha walked about in the compound, chatting idly with each other.

"What…the…hell…?" Jiraiya swore under his breathe. Ninjas he recognized from when he was younger and Uchiha from myths walked around in the compound. It seemed the sun shone brighter in the compound and the houses, formerly dilapidated and left devoid of care and occupation were now completely fixed. Children ran about and giggled playfully, smiling without a care in the world and rushing through the legs of some amused Uchiha, while their mothers or older siblings followed them carefully to make sure they didn't enter any kind of trouble. "What's going on…?" the Toad Sage whispered, feeling a tremor of horror shake his heart. He shook his head and crossed his fingers to form an 'X' _"Kai!"_

It didn't work.

A few of the Uchiha turned to him and laughed before they went about what they were doing.

The white haired ninja grabbed the sides of his head and clenched his eyes shut. "No, no, no, no, no…this isn't real…this is all an illusion…a genjutsu…they're all dead-"

Light laughter, one that floated above the chatter of voices and the giggling of children, entered his ears and the man swung around in shock, turning around and blindly swinging his hand to the perceived threat from the laughing person behind him. He stumbled in confusion when he didn't find anyone behind him and, much to his morbid dread, he was now standing in the very middle of the clan, with Uchiha traipsing passed him in fairly large numbers. Some brushed him and sent him rude looks, shrugging it off without much thought and walking on. Five children ran around him with delighted expressions, four of them were following the one in front, who was carrying a paper crane in the air. The man felt a chill run down his spine as he felt the wind from their movement barely shift his clothes. He struggled to regulate his breathing as their laughter began sounding hollow and empty.

"T-T-This is all in my head…it's all in my head…it's all fake…" he swallowed, turning around and staying on his guard despite the less than amused looks the adults were sending him. "I've g-got to s-snap out of it." he pinched his cheek, hard, and yelped in pain. But the Uchiha were still around him, going about their daily lives. This time the great gates into the clan were locked and heavily guarded by ten Uchiha chunin.

_Uheheheheheheh~_

The ghostly laughter almost stopped his heart and he wildly swung his fist again, meeting nothing but air.

"What really is real or fake, Jiraiya?" the projected voice asked and the Toad Sage's eyes snapped up and he finally saw him. A teen with shaggy, spikey golden yellow hair with paper pale skin, wearing a dark blue overcoat that went to his ankles, a black long sleeved shirt underneath and black combat pants that stopped a bit above his ankles, clad in black combat boots on his feet. The overcoat was open, with the teen hands in the pockets, so the man could see the pristine glint of a complete set of kunai on his right thigh and a set of shuriken on his left thigh. The blonde was standing straight and staring at the man with his shattered, electric blue eyes, his lips twitched up into a wide smirk. His dead voice echoed around the Toad Sage, even as the Sannin began struggling past the crowd of Uchiha towards the unafraid Kyuubi holder. "Genjutsu truly are a remarkable thing…but…is this an illusion…?"

An Uchiha with spikey black hair with a large fringe blocking his most of the left side of his face and clad in red armour passed before Naruto and the boy was gone, much to the Sannin's soul gripping fear.

Cold sweat grew on his temple and he looked around, unable to block his ears from the words the boys spoke. "Genjutsu is the mental manifestation of the casters desires but they cannot be physically felt but _mentally perceived_." Jiraiya swung around and saw the boy again, standing the same way he first saw him, without a care in the world and speaking words even as his lips weren't moving. This time, he turned to his right and started leisurely walking, taking his sweet time. The Uchiha seemed to give him a path to pass through, mildly annoyed. Naruto's bright blue eyes kept careful track of the sage as his voice reverberated around the whole clan. "The sky is the limit to a genjutsu master but the only setback is that ordinary illusions, even ones as high as S rank, cannot kill a high ranking shinobi such as yourself. No. Only illusions cast by a doujutsu such as the sharingan can truly inflict enough mental damage to kill its target. But still…despite the overpowered nature of the sharingan…they cannot truly fake _this_." He spoke coolly, walking around Jiraiya in a wide circle and through the throng of the ever passing Uchiha. He passed a black haired Uchiha with a face engraved frown, someone Jiraiya recognized as Fugaku Uchiha, former clan Uchiha clan head, and disappeared behind him once again. Two adults shoved past Jiraiya and the man shuddered at the contact, recognizing the two men almost immediately before they blended in with the growing crowd of men and women. Illusions could not be this intricate and seamlessly planned out, doujutsu or not; there had to be a small fray or tear in reality somewhere. "That said…" the ground trembled under the disembodied voice of the vengeful monster. The man's eyes widened when a firm hand clasped onto his shoulder. "Is this really an illusion?"

_Ahahahahahahahahahahahaaaaaa~_

He dreaded to turn around and face the boy.

Naruto grinned maniacally.

"You should probably wake up." The boy whispered soothingly. The man fought to move his body but it refused to obey his orders. The hand on his shoulder hardened and savage claws dug into his shoulder, enough to make the man wince. The boy growled. "_**W**__a__**k**_**e u**_**p**__."_

"_Fungh!_" he gasped and sat up from his bed. Jiraiya groaned and rubbed his eyes, furrowing his eyebrows when he felt his hands on his face. He opened his eyes and his eyes bugged out; he was in a room with dark purple and white wallpaper, not too many pieces of furniture aside from the chair at the side of his bed and the pot sitting on his bedroom window, holding a small bonsai tree. The only window of the room allowed pleasant sunlight wash into his room and bathe him lightly. He looked down at his bed and his heart thumped erratically at the toad themed beddings and the toad shaped bed he was lying in. The boy closed his eyes and regained himself, muttering in relief. "It was all a dream."

He swung his legs off the bed and his small feet touched down onto the ground. He padded out of his room and shakily trooped down the stairs to the living room.

"Mom, you won't believe the crazy dream I had." He jumped down the last three steps with a huff. He passed by the mirror close to the front door, the one his father used to check his suit before he left for his job as a salary man. He was a five year old boy with shaggy, shoulder length white hair, in a pair of simple black shorts and light green toad speckled shirt. He ignored his reflection as he rushed into to the living room; it was a weekend so he expected his mother to be reading a magazine on the table. "I was this crazy older man that was a ninja and some scary guy-"

He screeched to a stop when he saw bloody footprints leading into the living room.

A man with soft brown hair, standing about six foot eight inches tall and wearing nothing but a pair of baggy black pants, towered over his white haired mother, who was placed prone on the dining table and only wearing a formerly immaculate white dress, now stained with blood splotches in her lower abdomen, her sides, her neck and her cheeks. The man was drenched in blood from head to toe and he branded a lethally sharp blade in a strong grip in his right hand. He drove it down hard into the dead woman's chest and tore the knife down; opening her chest and making more blood spurt out onto his torso.

An evil chuckle reverberated from his chest and he looked over his shoulder at the horrified boy at the door.

A pair of toxic red, vulpine eyes shone darkly with unfiltered pleasure and Naruto, as his brown hair leached into golden yellow, licked the blood on his lips and grinned, displaying his bloody teeth.

"Oh, hello there son." Jiraiya felt a chill run down his spine at the fatherly tone the demonic boy spoke in, in a familiar tone he could only attribute to his father and not the psychopathic Kyuubi jinchuriki. The boys trembled and inched a step back, fighting to hold back to the violent thudding of his heart and praying that the mad boy didn't hear his fear. Naruto briefly looked at the dead woman on the table and then back to the white haired boy. The boys Kyuubi eyes glinted and curved up into a soul chilling smile. "How did you sleep?"

Jiraiya made to run but the man threw the kitchen knife. The boy stumbled back as the blade embedded into his sternum and his scream echoed.

He was falling. Pitch darkness surrounded him and rushed into his mouth, crushing his lungs and squeezing the very air out of his soul.

The Sannin, now an adult again, yelled as he fell through the choking blackness, a void of insanity and horror. A dark red light danced around him and the man curled up into a ball at the sound of children's laughter, sobbing into his knees.

"What's this…?" Naruto's voice resonated in the abyss and the man was forced out of his foetal position, freefalling on his back. The question was answered by the speaker in a deranged chortle. "Are these repressed memories…?"

Jiraiya saw his father enter his room at night with a belt.

He remembered screaming and whimpering for mercy as his father released all of his pent up anger on his only child, lashing at the naked boy with his thick leather belt. The five year old boy he was watching could barely move after the thirty minutes of straight torture, before he began sobbing for his mother. Jiraiya tried to close his eyes as a kick whacked into the five year old boys mouth, dislodging a few teeth, until the boy silently stayed still.

He saw his mother standing at the door, her eyes were blank.

_AHAHAHAHAHAHAHAHAHAHAHAAAAA~_

The Sannin gulped. He slammed down hard into a metal chair and his hands were fastened down, along with his ankles and his neck. A spotlight beamed down on him from above, easily cutting through the empty darkness. A pair of boots peaked through the edge of the spotlight but the man was still able to see his captor, Naruto, clearly despite the thick black abyss. The boy still stood, relaxed, with his hands jammed into his trench coat pockets and a sadistic smirk on his face. He began to steadily walk around the man, saying in a smooth, barely excited voice.

"Jiraiya of the Sannin, claimed to be an orphan from birth but was actually the product of an abusive home." He whipped out his left hand and held it up as if he were reading a book, and then white light blinked above his hands. A thick binder, about five inches thick, flashed into his hands and he carried it without a single stumble under its weight. His vulpine red eyes read the man's report. "Father lost his job and has since been unemployed for three straight years, having to get through by doing odd, demeaning jobs while his mentally ill wife, diagnosed with 'A Severe Dissociative Identity Disorder where it seemed her soul left her body until it came back, briefly, under a waning moonlight'" he read and licked his lips, quickly flicking his eyes to the back of the trapped Sannin's head. The man had his eyes wrenched shut and he was muttering words under his breathe, fighting to convince himself that he was under an illusion and that the words the boy was speaking were lies. The boy continued walking and talking. "The identity she took up was also 'Extremely Narcissistic and uncaring to any other person but herself'" the binder flicked to the next page and Naruto stopped before the man. "Now how the hell did your father get your mother to marry him? Hell if I know." He shrugged. He snapped the book shut and leaned forward to the whispering man, tapping his forehead. "What I do know…is that you repressed all of these memories but they still found a way to influence you."

Jiraiya's eyes were ripped open and the monster straightened up. Naruto chuckled lowly and stepped back fully into the darkness outside of the spotlight. The brown haired murderer entered the light and the Sannin immediately began screaming, even as the man smiled warmly with his eyes closed, twirling the still bloody kitchen knife in his right hand.

_AAAAAAAIIIIIYYYYYYYYYYYYYYYEEEEEEEEEEEEEEEEEE!_

"Remember what you did to that woman from Ame, son?" the man asked sweetly, taking a step closer to his son. His blood red fox eyes glowed.

"No, no, no, no, no, no, I didn't do anything, dad. I swear, I didn't do anything." The man cried, tears streaming down his cheeks as he pleaded. "I didn't do anything bad, I promise."

"You, let's see if I remember correctly, kidnapped her from her family at the peak of the war and beat her up with your bare hands. Is that correct?"

Jiraiya then began trying to shake off his wrist, ankle and neck locks, yelling. "I don't remember doing anything! I didn't do anything! I didn't, I swear!"

"Really?" the brown haired father asked and veins crept up the sages neck as a scream shot through the abyss of darkness. "You don't remember that scream? How cold of you, Jiraiya."

"I DIDN'T DO ANYTHING!" the man roared.

The Sannin felt fingers dig into his head from behind and his mouth dropped open. "Sealed memories." Naruto said in a low voice. "The Sandaime thought it would be a good idea if he sealed all the bad memories, helped you repress them into 'seeming' nonexistence so that you would get over your pain. Such naivety should only be for little children."

"S-s-s-stop…" the man begged, knowing exactly what the boy intended to do with his fingers. Naruto's finger tips glowed bright red and the chakra reached Jiraiya's brain. "D-D-Don't do this…I beg of you…"

"You started sealing away your memories yourself as a habit, am I right?" Naruto said, ignoring the mans begging. The Sannin's father disappeared but the sage didn't notice. It all started when he joined the academy and began having random bursts of violence, assuming that beating children up close to the point of death was a good thing seeing as his father did that to him on a while his catatonic mother only watched. His father did this every time the moon came up, whether it was a waxing or waning or a full moon, and always with his wife in the room. They lived in the red light district and the neighbours could care less what happened; the only reason he lived through those beatings was the weekly administrations of an old nurse with bad eyesight in a rundown clinic close to their apartment building. The Third Hokage sealed the boy's negative memories in hopes that it would also take away the negative impulses, for even he could see the potential Jiraiya had as a ninja. It worked a while but he still needed regular supervision, which was why Hiruzen took him up as a student.

After committing a particularly heinous crime, Jiraiya would hide the evidence it was him, like the master spy and expert ninja he was, and seal away his memory of committing it. The only person that knew of his guilt was the Sandaime but the man chose to keep quiet, believing that one day his student would find peace. Naruto rolled his eyes at the gullibility. Orochimaru, when the three Sannin were still chunin, discovered the sadistic serial torturer slash killer side of his happy-go-lucky teammate and stayed silent as well, more out of morbid entertainment at the inventiveness the rambunctious toad summoner could be in his torture methods. Naruto would admit that he too was entertained.

Most people took drugs or alcohol to get their high but Jiraiya simply went and did his crimes, then erased any memory of it. A strange way for the sage to get off, in Naruto's unbiased opinion, but the blonde chose not to judge for Naruto knew as a fact that he was much worse than the old fart. Even still, for someone that insisted on being called a 'Super Pervert', Jiraiya didn't do that many perverted things; yes, he peaked and got nose bleeds but those things were to keep up the act that he had little to no sex drive. The Sannin got his kicks from torture and murder. Any sexual advance he made towards Tsunade, or any female, was simply an idiot act to throw suspicion off him.

No one would suspect a clown.

Though _this_ clown was _just_ a happy face _but_ a demented mind.

Nothing even close to Naruto but the boy gave the man some credit. He used his control over the magnetic forces around his body and Jiraiya's as well to wiggle through the memory seals and snap them all open.

All seven hundred and sixty two of them.

The blonde whistled, impressed.

Jiraiya stopped struggling and his eyes briefly glazed over with white spiritual chakra, residues from Naruto's mental manipulation.

The Sannin's hands curled into hard fists on the forced armrests and…

He laughed.

"_Gahahahahahahahahahahahaha!_"

"There we go." Naruto whispered and the man suddenly stopped laughing as all of his murders and tortures flooded through his mind like a tsunami of faces, voices and sensations. Jiraiya's mouth creaked open wide and a dark chuckle bellowed out, even as tears of blood slithered down the corners of his eyes. Naruto's fingers flexed on the scalp of the man and his channelled spiritual chakra fingers pulled a string in the man's brain.

Blood began leaking out of his ears and the corners of his mouth as his victims turned on him. The sensation of Naruto's hands left his head and all of the people he had tortured and/or killed since he was six years old fell on him in a flurry of punches, kicks, bites, stomps and shrieks. The voices and curses of those people, numbered in their vast hundreds, rained down on him without mercy and yet the man still laughed, a trembling sound of pain that shook out of the man's lips with each deathly blow. More and more blood leaked from his eyes as he cried, begging every possible force to put him out of his misery, praying for something to stop his wretched, painful laughter, an uncontrollable sound of agony. With each attack from his past victims every single inch of his body was in sheer torment, feeling the hurt he met out to the undeserving people around him.

Unexpectedly, all of the noise stopped.

Jiraiya's head hung weakly, only supported up by the neck restraint. He was heaving and still chuckling, this time in a wheezy, out of breathe voice.

"I can't believe what you did, Jiraiya."

The man sleepily swallowed, blood creeping up his throat before it began sluggishly flowing out of his mouth. "H-H-Hi-Hi-Hime…?"

"All those poor families…You monster!" another voice shouted.

"K-Ku-Kushin-na…?" a weeping laugh hummed through his chest. "N-N-No…"

"Scum…that's what you are…"

"Sa-Sakumo…-sensei…" his heart audibly shattered after hearing the destroying words of one of the men he admired. He still could not muster the strength to look up, after the brutal beating from his dead or suffering victims, yet he cried. His laugh now sounded choking. "Sensei…no…"

"Filthy street rat…I knew you weren't to be trusted…"

"Tobi…rama…sensei…" His voice was fading. The spiritual Kyuubi chakra infecting his brain was doing its damage. All of the people he held dear surrounded him and began spitting hateful words and curses on the suffering man head. Minato, the toad elders, Gamabunta, Hiruzen Sarutobi, Hime Kurama and dozens of people close to his heart reviled him.

"Traitor!"

"Scum!"

"Defiler!"

"Murderer!"

"Monster!"

"Demon!"

His spirit dropped with each obscenity poured verbally on his head before, unexpectedly, it all stopped and he felt a sharp pain under his chin, lifting his head up. Kurama grinned at the dying man from ear to ear and his nine tails swayed peacefully through the air, leaving behind trails of fire and black smoke in its wake after every motion. The mountain sized beast, the strongest tailed beast among its siblings and the willing partner to its very last holder, Naruto, licked its lips, his dangerous maw flashing as it spoke words that drove tired anguish and terror through Jiraiya's erratically beating heart.

"**You dropped a toad on my head."**

Finally, after his brains defences had been forced down by the crowd of dead Uchiha, after being forced to remember the end of his broken childhood, after having all of his memory seals broken and receiving a mob beating of over seven hundred murder and torture victims, after which his will to live was destroyed under his friends and comrades scorching words…

Jiraiya's mind shattered.

His heart stopped as Kurama opened his massive maw, snapping it closed around the restrained man and swallowing him whole.

In the abyss of darkness and insanity conjured from Naruto's mind through a double S rank genjutsu, Naruto said to the Kyuubi. "Have fun, Kurama."

The tailed beast settled down on his haunches and closed his eyes, focusing on the Sannin in his gut. _**"Thank you, kit."**_

Jiraiya was going to be eternally tortured in Kyuubi's stomach for as long as the beast wanted, which is pretty much when he got tired of breaking the already broken man. Naruto emerged before the Kyuubi and smiled genuinely. "Don't worry about it." he snapped his fingers and the illusion blinked out of existence. The Kyuubi's mountainous, monstrous form was gone and in his place was the white haired Sannin, strapped onto the same chair but his eyes were pure white, as was his skin, and he was slumped forward in unconsciousness. His body would have to be preserved until Kyuubi got tired of breaking the Sannin but, somehow, Naruto knew that his friend would get bored of the eternal torture after at least three hours. There was a glowing red seal on the unconscious man's forehead, the beacon in which the tailed beast used to travel into Jiraiya's mind from Naruto's seal. The boy and the living corpse were in the middle of the empty Uchiha clan, the same as it ever was; devoid of life, unkept and neglected. The teen moved to the chair the catatonic Sannin was trapped on, leaned down and said to the man in a mildly harsh voice.

"I want you to suffer." He began, his eyes returning to their evil vulpine state as he hissed. "I want you to bleed. I want you to scream for mercy as you grieve over what you made me go through." Jiraiya could hear the boy grit with barely suppressed anger, deep in the bowls of the Kyuubi, in the pit of darkness and despair. "When you have experienced all that I went through before and during my time in jail…-in the wise words of a friend-…_**then I g**_**ive you**_** perm**__i_ss**io**_**n to die**_…"

That was when real fear set upon Jiraiya and even his screams for mercy could not escape the empty body's lips. Naruto smiled merrily and his eyes changed back to their normal electric blue shade, standing back up. All the while, Kyuubi suppressed an eye roll. _**'Really kit? A Bane reference?'**_

Naruto could hear loud cries coming from the village as some former branch Hyuuga broke into houses and looted the place, the Akimichi were ablaze with panic and packing all of their property to flee, most of the ninjas had given up hope after being overcome by the Hyuuga, threw away their forehead protectors and fled the village with their families, though not before joining in the looting. The loyal ninjas were being run ragged in trying to maintain order, even as they were preoccupied with trying to capture Hiashi Hyuuga after he successfully destroyed Konoha's main sources of food. There was only so much the 'good' ninjas could do to prevent the renegades from harming civilian life.

The people of the Leaf were succumbing to their baser instincts.

The blonde sighed in deep satisfaction at the absolute chaos in the village.

"_**I don't know how you do these things anymore, kit." **_Kyuubi mumbled in Naruto's mindscape. _**"Who taught you how to break into people's minds? I'm not even sure if you can call all that a genjutsu."**_

A silver sand clone emerged from the blondes back and went into the clan heads house, into the hidden tunnel that led directly to Orochimaru's hideout in the forest of death to give the next instructions to the dying Hyuuga. He had many clones going about the village, rounding up those he wanted. The metal chair Jiraiya was strapped to levitated off the ground and followed Naruto as he moved out of the clan compound. "You were probably napping when I was learning genjutsu; I laced your chakra through the illusion and it made it, what's the word…? Stronger. More durable."

Kurama didn't question how the teen could use his own chakra without him being aware of it; the contract he had with Naruto was made out of mutual respect and trust, the blonde could use his chakra whenever he wanted without Kurama's consent. There wasn't that much in the beasts favour in the deal though. _**"And the mind breaking?"**_

"I was toying around with your chakra and my kekkai genkai on that Kiri ninja, what was his name again?"

"…_**Zabuza?"**_ the beast answered uncertainly and Naruto nodded. _**"That…would explain a lot…"**_

The Mist missing ninja was bat shit crazy. Naruto walked genially and said. "Haku didn't like me tapping Zabuza's brain," he pursed his lips and giggled at the memory of the effeminate boy attempting to turn him into a pincushion of icicles. "I gave him Tailed Beast Chakra Poisoning. It was so much fun; you should have seen how he died."

"_**Why didn't you wake me up?!"**_ Kyuubi shouted.

Naruto shrugged. "You know how you get when I try to wake you up. You don't wake up." the boy smiled cheerily and made his way into the forest of death, towards the ROOT headquarters, where Danzo and the rest of the village elders were hiding with their families.

"_**Whatever."**_

Long before team seven encountered the Demon of the Bloody Mist; Naruto first tested his skills on the man and used him as a guinea pig for his mental prodding, to see if he could also control a person's brain with his bloodline and not just their body. It proved true, an ability boosted by utilizing the spiritual half of the Kyuubi's corrosive chakra. Haku had found Naruto with his fingers deep in Zabuza's head and tried to attack but the boy had infected the boy with a his Kyuubi chakra by simply using a Kyuubi chakra poisoned silver chain to puncture the boys heart. It was a small dose so the boys gradual end only crawled by, further accelerated by his fight against team seven. He simply leaped in front of Kakashi's chidori because he wanted to be of use to Zabuza before his body gave out, not knowing that the kubikiribochou wielding maniac was now merely a husk filled with unhinged madness. Naruto, hidden among the throng of assembled Wave citizens, ordered the man not to kill Kakashi but rather turn his attention to the oncoming mercenaries hired by Gato.

Unluckily for Kurama, the great beast slept through it all. He huffed again. _**"Can you use that trick to read people's minds?"**_

Naruto's answer was simple. "Yes."

"_**And?"**_

The teen raised an eyebrow in question. "And what?"

Kyuubi face palmed. _**"What about your sister? I thought you wanted to know what happened to her?"**_

Naruto snapped his fingers in realization and he bashfully scratched the back of his neck. "Oh yeah, almost forgot about her huh." He tapped his chin with his pointer finger and hummed. "Tailed Beast Chakra poisoning." He recalled from a probe of Jiraiya's mind. "…Her name was Iko. Iko Uzumaki. Iko caught the chakra poisoning from my mother's womb because she was exposed to your presence for too long. I would have had it too if not for you being sealed into me. She tried to hold on to life for as long as possible, eight long and very impressive years, but she died three minutes after hearing I was unjustly thrown into prison." Kyuubi patiently listened to the boy talk, not judging the downward tinge of the boy's lips. "She had a serious 'big brother complex'" He laughed and rubbed his eyes. "According to Jiraiya…Iko would always try to break out of the lab in Snow to find me but he would capture her and take her back. Nothing he said…" he cleared his throat. "Nothing he said could convince her that I was a bad person no matter how many times he tried to tell her that I was the Kyuubi. That asshole couldn't even _begin_ to train her because she was too sick, the poor girl."

With what Naruto had gathered from Jiraiya, Iko wouldn't have cared if he was destroying the Leaf.

Naruto's eyes brightened. "Well enough of all that depressing stuff; the past is the past and all that. While Hiashi is busy with the last level, I'll be busy entertaining Danzo and his little gang of friends."

The last part of Naruto's twisted game was for Hiashi to abduct all five members of the civilian council and bring them to the forest of death to Naruto.

The boy stopped before a large tree that blended in well with the slightly smaller trees around it and the chair Jiraiya was kept in dropped to the ground neatly. He swiped his hand before him at the tree and he threaded his dark frosty blue chakra through the magnetic waves he ultimately controlled and the genjutsu over the tree was removed, showing that it really had a metal door embedded in the trunk of the tree. The boy closed his eyes and muttered to Kyuubi. "Just a minute, buddy; I need to concentrate."

He pressed his left hand to the metal door and hummed with his lips screwed to the side as he focused some of his attention to the door, flowing magnetic waves through it and leaping from one metal piece of technology to the other, the boy grunted.

"Sneaky old fart…he stripped off most of the metal in the base. It's not remotely close to how my bloodline works but I'll give him an 'A' for effort." He got a full mental map of the entire base from all the meagre cameras and speakers he was able to connect his bloodline to and pinpointed all eight escape routes out of the base, excluding the one he was currently standing before. He breathed in deeply and allowed the air out of his nose, mumbling. "Lock."

The locks on the metal doors at the escape routes snapped shut and a haze of cold blue chakra floated over them. Naruto's chakra alone was poisonous to the touch; Orochimaru had asked for a sample, and Naruto gave the man as an act of trust for their alliance, and the scientist had said that he had no receptacle and no seal ready to contain the boys disastrous chakra, so, a few hours later, he asked the boy to take his chakra back until he had found the perfect material to contain another sample. When Naruto asked what he had gotten in his admittedly quick analysis, the man said the same thing the Kyuubi reported after the beast looked at the boy's chakra.

Naruto's chakra…was so cold that it _**burned**_.

It could be as a result of the potent hate he had developed for Konoha and its denizens or it could be due to the prolonged influence the Kyuubi had in the boy's life but what was certain was that the boys chakra might as well have given him another bloodline; water, fire and air affinities. It would explain why Shikaku was coughing up smoke after Naruto tunnelled a blow at him but there were spider webs of ice in the hole in his chest preventing medics from healing him. Kyuubi almost didn't want to know what would happen if the boy chose to not hold back against an opponent but he was sure that when that day came the boy was going to be a true monster worthy to be his holder. The toxic crimson red heat from the Kyuubi's chakra and the soul freezing frosty blue chakra of the boy was going to be a catastrophic combination.

And Kurama prayed he would one day bear witness to the carnage.

Steamy cold mist floated over all eight of the metal doors and the boy whispered.

"_Magnetic Silver Sand Chain release: Lesser Guardians of the Magnet Phantom."_

From the mist of blue chakra on each of the eight doors came eight cold blue foxes with six waving tails. They silently stationed themselves before the doors, waiting for anyone that dared try to escape. It was a measure Naruto set in place in case anyone found a way to counter his chakra and escape the base. The six tailed demonic Kitsune Naruto had created were creatures made completely out of compacted magnetic forces, given physical bodies due to a small drop of his chakra, any attack was sure to kill their victims due to the dual properties they were made out of. Quite frankly, Kurama was surprised Naruto didn't make use of his chakra to manifest the smaller foxes. The jutsu needed a lot of concentration to make; Naruto created a clone to stand on the other side of the tree with his hands on it to keep the jutsu up, controlling each of the eight guardian magnet Kitsune like puppets.

The nine tailed fox was impressed.

Naruto removed his hand and unsealed a headset from his inner pocket, pushed open the door with ease, breaking apart the alarm and trap seals set on it. He placed it onto his head and cleared his throat.

"Testing, testing, one-two, one-two, is this thing on?" he smirked a little when he heard his voice echo out from the dark stairway, not doubting that Danzo and the other two elders were hearing him, as well as the swarm of ROOT ninjas the old war hawk kept around him for his safety, ever ready for Naruto to come. The two grandchildren of Homura and Kohoru also heard the dreadfully slick voice flitting through the speakers of the hideout. Danzo gradually stood up from his seat and made his way out of the office, narrowing his good eye and looking around. The other elders emerged out of their rooms in the headquarters and looked around with grim expressions, though Kohoru and Homura's faces ranged from worry to absolute fear. The ROOT ninjas that were stationed to guard each elder, roughly ten in number, appeared and gently ushered the other two elders to the main room, where Danzo currently was. No one had left the base to go one any mission since after Shikaku and Shibi had been killed, those out on missions had even been called back to further fortify the base against the imminent arrival of the Phantom. A dark chuckle reverberated through the all of the speakers in the large base and the elders quickened their steps to their old friend.

Moegi and Udon were found in the hastily created recreational room and led to the main underground training ground by some guards.

The air was thick with tension.

The elders finally arrived and they met the one eyed man's gaze with trembling hearts.

"I'm sure you all know who I am by now but so as there not to be any _confusion_…allow me introduce myself." The blonde stood in a relaxed position with his hands in his trench coat pockets, still standing before the wide open door he had opened and the only place that wasn't guarded by a Magnet Kitsune. "My name is Naruto."

His name shot a jolt through the much more afraid elders, ever fighting to keep up a strong face to their grandchildren, though Danzo only squeezed the handle of his cane harder, the only sign he too felt the tension. Yes, at that point they all knew that it wasn't an imposter that was committing all of the crimes but the real deal; they didn't care how the real Naruto was still alive but were more concerned on surviving until an answer emerged.

"You people can call me Phantom Fox, or Phantom, for short, if you want. A name created from popular poll but it seems fitting, don't you think?" he removed his right hand from his pocket and twirled his wrist, a storage seal blazed purple and unsealed one of Naruto's much loved solid steel baseball bat, he perched it on his shoulder and said. "A good friend of mine sold you out, Danzo. He saw an alliance with me was a million times better than what he had with you and he gave me the information I needed to find your base, as well as a carefully, _neatly_ documented history of all of your deeds. These documents have been copied and sent to every single country and hidden village you have affected," the monster then began listing the ones he knew off the top of his head. "Kiri, Kumo, Iwa, Spring country, Taki, Ame, Suna, Kusa…the list goes on and on. Man, for an old geezer you sure are active, aren't you Danzo."

The war hawks lips dropped down a fraction but he remained silent.

"A quick news flash for you, Danzo," the war hawk wondered why the blonde was speaking specifically to him. "Most of the people you've _pissed off_ were Leaf allies and the rest were Leaf haters. The allies have severed ties with Konoha and the haters are demanding for your head within the week or else a full scale invasion from all sides," here he giggled and whispered. "_Penetrated from all sides_." He coughed not his fist to collect himself again and continued. "Anyway, Danzo, your screwed but I can help you. Currently the Hokage is leading a small team in a manhunt for you; she can't afford to have enemies attacking her village while it's in its current, pitiful state." It would explain why she wasn't directly helping out the hunt for Hiashi Hyuuga and Naruto. "All of the exits of your base are blocked off, check if you want. But still only I can help you, my friend. I can lead the Hokage away from you and allow you all to escape, you all know I can do that, I'm sure."

Naruto licked his lips and continued.

"Like I said before, all the exits are blocked but if you doubt my strength and don't trust my words then I dare you to try and escape." As he said those words Danzo nodded his head for his ROOT to go and confirm. Four minutes later only less than half of those sent out returned alive. "Good. Before I lead the Hokage away, my condition is that you send Moegi and Udon to the exit in Tanzuki town. Don't worry, my guardian there will not harm them." he assured them but this did nothing to assuage the two grandfathers fears. There was a reliably quick and small railway leading to every exit point from the largest area, so Naruto was sure they would get to Tanzuki fast. "If they are not there in the next _**five minutes**_ then I will come down there myself and take them."

He said this in such a sweet tone that it made Danzo grit his teeth to fight an unconscious wince. He slowly turned his head to the two shivering children and the two elders glared at him.

"No," Homura said in a strong though wavering voice. "We cannot trust him."

Kohoru piped up, pushing both Moegi and Udon behind her as Danzo's eyes narrowed at the two young ones. The black ops began surrounding the two. "Yes, Naruto has a vendetta against all of us, both in the council and the village as a whole. He is going to kill them-"

The power crazed man interrupted the old woman. "No, he is going to kill us all regardless of whether or not we hand them over. If we plant a bomb on either or both of them-"

"No!" Homura roared. "You will do no such thing!"

More ninjas assembled behind Danzo and around the other two elders. The bandage swaddled man lowered his head and his frown deepened, saying in a deep, commanding voice. "You two do not have a say in this."

Kohoru was panting lightly through her grit teeth and flanked the two terrified kids between herself and Homura. "They are our family! Of course we have a say in this!"

"If there is even a _fraction_ of a chance for me to live another day then I will take it… even if I have to go through you." The war hawk was showing how desperate his will to live was, far surpassing any human decency he thought he had. It seemed Naruto was truly able to bring out the worst in people.

"Can't you see what that monster is doing? He's tearing us apart! He's making us fight each other!" Homura yelled at his old friend. "Are you going to allow that child to win? What happened to not being afraid of him?!"

Danzo's eyes darkened and his nose flared in a snarl. "I've heard enough. Time is wasting." he briefly gestured to the two other elders and commanded. "Give them to me."

"Never." Homura and Kohoru snarled defensively, raising their fists up in defiance against the nearby ROOT.

"…So be it." the two defiant elders gasped in surprise when a pair of tanto slid into their backs, through their hearts and out of their chests, drawn out with a smooth _shling!_ "Seize the children and prepare the paper bombs. Make sure you use the opportunity provided by the explosion to breakout; I will be following closely behind." The ROOT snatched up the two wailing ten year olds and whisked them away to prepare their suicide vests. He made to enter his office to cool his head down but a hand on his ankle stopped him. He looked down with a blank expression. Kohoru looked up at him, blood seeping out from the fatal wound in her chest.

"Don't…do this…" the man silently regarded her and her fingers weakened, shaking as more and more blood pumped out from her wound. The dying elder sighed shakily. "Curse you…Dan…zo…"

"You forced my hand, woman." He kicked her wrinkled hand off his ankle but she was already dead.

"You know…" Naruto's voice said from the speakers around the base. "It's starting to get funny how predictable people are. Betraying old friends and sacrificing children to save your own skin, you really are a piece of work, aren't you Danzo?" Naruto tutted in playful reprimand. ROOT was now exposed to the whole world and Danzo was officially labelled a wanted man by more than half of the continent, a good eight nine percent of the countries on the face of the planet. For all intent and purposes Naruto did not want to be mistaken as a hero for punishing Danzo for all he had done.

No.

Just like with punishing Jiraiya…

It was all for _his_ _**revenge**_.

Naruto couldn't care less what happened to other people.

He hated them all and vengeance was for only him.

The blonde monster stepped out from the stairwell leading up to the forest of death, where he previously was, and smiled widely. He was on the far opposite side of the training ground, a rough eighty yards away from Danzo, but his voice still came out from the many speakers. "It's a shame that they had to die such useless deaths. Quite frankly, I'm disappointed you'd think I was going to help you out to safety." The boy tapped the side of his head with his pointer finger, his electric blue eyes dilated and maniacally wide and said in a demonically deep, warbled and less than sane voice. "_**I st**_**il**l rem**em**_**be**__r__** w**_**ha**t you **sai**_**d o**__n th_at d_ay_."

_The Kyuubi is taking control of him. Can't you see, Hiruzen, he is a threat in the making._

The ninjas at Danzo's command were readying themselves to throw their lives away for the war hawk but Naruto did not care. "_**Tell**__ me_ **yo**u r_e__**memb**__er Da_nz**o**." Naruto growled, pressing his pointer finger harder into the side of his temple and grinning savagely, his other hand creaked at his side in a cruel claw, itching to tear the old man limb from limb. The not so quiet voice of the old council always resonated deep in Naruto's mind through the majority of his time in prison. Danzo's voice was not as loud as the rest of Konoha's as they stoned him while he was dragged out of the village but it no less burned the boys shattered soul.

The silver dots in Naruto's bright blue eyes glowed and Kyuubi felt an entertained grin crawl onto his face. He settled more comfortably on his haunches in Naruto's mindscape and watched the events unfold through his holders eyes. _**'Uh oh…this is going to be fun.'**_

"_**S**__a_y it, D**an**_**z**__o.___**Say** t_hat y__**o**_**u**___rem_**em**b**er**." Naruto was not yelling but he might as well be. The whole base was shaking and an invisible, otherworldly weight began pressing down hard on the occupants of the headquarters. The ninjas felt their knees tremble and their hands shake with uncertainty, finding it harder and harder to breathe as Naruto's killer intent poured of from his body in waves of chilling heat. An ethereal projection of the tailed beast rose out from Naruto's shadow and hovered protectively at Naruto's back, wielding massive hands that encompassed all of Naruto's half of the underground training ground. The nine tails of the fox, though invisible and merely a construct of chakra, thrashed angrily, displaying the emotion the boy was too professional to slip out. Naruto grinned madly and laughed; he was only a little bit surprised that the old man would think he would help lead the Konoha ninjas off his trail though he knew the end result. Danzo killing his childhood friends in cold blood. Either Danzo was desperate enough to believe Naruto or he was just naïve.

Naruto already had the intention of killing the war hawk, long before he had even started his destructive rampage but the next words the man said really put the final nail on the coffin.

His next words sealed his fate.

"Go to hell, Kyuubi."

**Authors note**

**Just so we're all clear, when Naruto means he's going to use the councillors' kids as toys he doesn't mean in a perverted way…not completely. This chapter was at least two thousand words longer but I cut it short because I wanted this chapter to end in an ominous note (for Danzo, that is). I cut and paste the parts that used to be here in the next chapter, and that part talks about what happened to Moegi and Udon as well as most of the Konoha nine and Team Gai. My reason for shifting two thousand words away is so as to keep my word limit a bit below ten thousand and to fit in this side story…**

**Side Story**

**Why Orochimaru is a loyal ally to Naruto?**

"Tayuya, you're a fun girl and all and this has especially been enjoyable but can you please _get lost_?" Naruto hissed with a cracked smile, his eyes slightly narrowed at the crass girl clenching tightly to the back of his dark blue overcoat. The Kyuubi jinchuriki was on his way out of his sleeping quarters in the Otokages residence to the library to do some research and he had been ambushed, as soon as he opened the door, by the songstress. The redhead swore he was up to no good and attached herself to his back, all with a worryingly red face and sweaty palms. Even Naruto could see that the girl was deeply infatuated with him but it annoyed him to no end. "_I said get lost_."

The girl puffed out her cheeks and wrapped her legs around his back, making the blondes eyebrows twitch with irritation. "I can't leave you alone or else you'll blow something up in this village, fuckface."

Naruto felt a snarl surge up from his gut and the Kyuubi chuckled as the boy masterfully pushed it down. Most people would jump at the chances Tayuya was throwing out clear as day, so much so that a few of the people in Oto felt large sweatdrops grow on the sides of their heads, but Naruto focused primarily on making Konoha pay and, in his free time, went to a bar in Hidden Sound and flirted, most times successfully. Kyuubi was finished teaching Naruto all that he knew and now the boy was striking out on his own, starting with researching from a corner of the library helpfully labelled 'How to Make Your Own Jutsus'. He so much wanted to dive head first into that section, seeing as no one in _recorded_ history had his kind of tri-chakra affinity and his bloodline. A tight, crazy smile curled up on Naruto's face and the silver dots in his electric blue eyes glinted. He prepared to shoot out a chained spike from a seal between his shoulder blades to impale the girl's neck. "Are you willing to _die_ for this village?"

The girl felt a pleasurable chill hit her very being and she opened her mouth to answer but a firm hand to her shoulder dragged her off Naruto, just as the lethal chained blade made to cut open her throat. Orochimaru chuckled and tutted. "Now, now Tayuya, leave Naruto alone. I'm sure he has more important things to do."

The red head looked up at the snake sage with a glare but the Sannin looked over his shoulder at her with a frosty upward curve of his eyes. The girl huffed silently and turned around, shoving past Kabuto and Kimimaro, who stood behind her. Naruto straightened out his coat and pulled back his blade, nodding a greeting to Orochimaru and leaving to the library.

The Snake Sage and his apprentice watched the boy enter the fairly village large library, waving genially to those that passed him. That was when Orochimaru released a small, relieved breathe, hardly noticed by anyone but the two males that stood at his. The man turned around and made his way to his lab, where he had to run a few tests on Naruto's chakra even when they still couldn't find a means to hold it for prolonged periods of time. His reptilian eyes moved to Kimimaro as the boy coughed into his fist. "Yes, Kimimaro?"

"With all due respect, Lord Orochimaru," the man motioned for him to go on. "Why have you created an alliance with that boy? He clearly has no respect for you or this village and I suspect he will betray us as soon as we are no longer of use to him."

"Well, for starters, Naruto won't betray me." the man answered. "You see…I've seen plenty of Naruto's kind of people; he thrives on entertaining himself and has a single minded drive to seek revenge, borderline a selfish craving for personal justice. He would use anything and anyone at his disposal to get what he wants but there's one thing that convinces me not to kill him and take his power for myself. I performed a Psyche evaluation on Naruto a little while ago," with his permission. "And, despite the little sanity he has left, the lack of common decency and simple compassion to his fellow human beings he is very indifferent to his allies, just as long as they don't betray him he won't betray them."

"That alone can't be enough proof, Lord Orochimaru," Kabuto said with a hesitant interruption. "From what I have gathered of Naruto, he is very good at acting and even better at manipulating the thoughts and emotions of other people _without_ using chakra. Yes, Naruto is by far the craziest person I have ever and possibly will ever encounter but he is also the sanest person I know; he teeters from side to side but I'm certain he is insane and any act of sanity is simply that, an act. He could care less about his allies; he was just about to kill Tayuya." He reminded his master.

"If you have Naruto's power and that girl was disturbing him would you not have done the same?" the man asked with an amusedly raised eyebrow. The bespectacled teen clamped his mouth shut, not answering. "At the moment, all Naruto wants is for Konoha to burn, just like me, and after that he would look for entertainment, so he will probably introduce himself into the Criminal Underworld as a crime boss."

The two other males conceded but Kimimaro couldn't help but ask. "Do you think Naruto is stronger than you, Lord Orochimaru?"

The man chuckled. "I don't think he's stronger, I know he is." And smarter, he said in a small whisper in his mind, for Naruto a sponge when it came to knowledge, even if he didn't put in any effort. The two look at him in absolute surprise, gaping with wide eyes and the man closed his own eyes and laughed lightly. "Have you yourselves not seen what his chakra alone can do?"

They wavered a bit but bobbed their heads.

"And have you not spied on him using a fraction of his bloodline abilities?"

They faltered again but still nodded.

"And don't you wonder why we haven't seen him using his Kyuubi chakra?" Kimimaro shrugged and opened the door to the lab for Orochimaru but Kabuto nodded in thought, now actually wondering why they hadn't ever sensed Naruto utilize the nine tails chakra. "It's because he suppresses it."

"Impossible." Kabuto swore. "Tailed beast chakra cannot be suppressed, even if it's the one tails."

The man smiled. "My point exactly." He put on a white lab coat and proceeded into his favourite lab, where three other lower ranked scientists were battling with containing Naruto's coldly scorching chakra. "The Kyuubi also taught him, while he was in _prison_, about eight fighting styles, all not lower than low S rank, and the boys pain tolerance in unearthly. His broken mind is ever growing and ever developing, so much so that I'm tempted to call him a genius, and his body is masterfully sculpted out of the fires of The Pit." He licked his lips lecherously after that. "I'm not above admitting that Naruto far exceeds what I can hope to do."

"So…you're saying that…to stay on Naruto's good side…you sought him out for an alliance…" Kabuto summarized and Orochimaru, not providing a verbal answer, only smirked knowingly and proceeded to create a level eight containment seal to momentarily hold the boys volatile chakra.

Naruto was not the one that began the alliance talks; initially, Orochimaru wanted to find the boy and turn him into a slave but, after being exposed to a small fraction of Naruto's killer intent, he conceded and sought for an alliance, saying he would provide weapons, technology and ninjas while Naruto would provide protection, assistance when the time comes and allows him the satisfaction of saying that he helped destroy Konoha.

Orochimaru could count on one hand the number of people that scared him, without saying it aloud, of course, but Naruto was on a realm of his own.

Prevent the fire so as not to burn yourself, was one of the Sannin's mottos and Naruto was worse than fire. He was not ashamed to say he was scared of Naruto, no…

He was _terrified_ of Naruto.

But that was fine because…_Naruto terrified everyone._

**End of the Side Story**

**That's it, I guess.**

**Orochimaru just wants to stay on Naruto's good side and, if he had not allied with Naruto, after burning Konoha then Naruto would be bored and turn his attention to somewhere else, most likely to Otoagakure and Orochimaru. His safety cant be assured when Naruto gets bored of him…**

**Anyway, I'm guessing you all predicted Danzo would kill his friends for his own personal safety, even though he too didn't trust Naruto at all. Dumb move but a desperate move. Now he's dead. The clan heads kids and some of the civilian councillors kids would work for Naruto, brainwashed or hypnotized or both.**

**So now Hiashi is going to be reunited with Hanabi. All's well that ends well, right?**

**Right?**

**Let me know what you think, would you so kindly. Stay safe, wherever you are in the world and I will see you when I see you.**

**Foy.**


	9. Chapter 9

**Ssssssssssup guys and gals, and thank you all for your wonderful reviews!**

**Shout out to PinkiePieParty122894, anthonym3, Habu2010, TheOnlyKing, lord 7th, Darck Master, TheKing91, TigrezzTail, shinobinoyami16, Hardpointz and MIDKNIGHT The Fallen One. You guys are all spectacular :)**

**Took me longer than I wanted to finish this.**

**A serious warning before you read; this chapter contains blood, gore, graphically grisly suicide, manipulating the impressionable minds of children and Naruto's general disregard for other human life. If you find any of these things too hard to get over then I recommend you skip this chapter.**

**You have been warned.**

**Enjoy…**

CHAPTER 9

He didn't want to be cocky and say that everything was going the way he predicted it. Sure, his intuition as a ninja was high and his intellect set him above everyone that he went against, Nara or not, but everything he had planned for, all the contingencies he accounted for, the back up plans he conjured up from the deep abyss of madness that was his mind and the simple fact that he was too determined to even be human anymore made his siege against Konoha, so far, a massive success.

The people acted the way he thought they would. Reacted the way he thought they would. Fought the way he thought they would.

The Hidden Leaf had been dancing to his tune since the very beginning of his bloody campaign and they didn't even know it.

The only thing that went against his prediction was the when Teuchi sold him out. He assumed he had already put the fear of Yami in the man, thereby keeping his mouth shut for both his life and his daughter's, but the teen had also taken revenge and rectified his mistake by blowing Ichikraku Ramen sky high.

Still, for an old fart that had lived through and manipulated most countries for decades, Naruto hoped Danzo would step out of his expectations and do something that would really surprise him but even the man was victim to the boys psychological warfare; send fear into the hearts of the three elders, make them hide with their most powerful ally, Danzo, which both protected and also put them at the war hawks mercy, tell the man the truth about the Godaime led manhunt for his head, instil more fear and panic in Danzo, demand for Moegi and Udon in exchange for his help and roll his eyes when Danzo killed off his old friends.

It was getting boring.

Hopefully, Naruto's new toys would keep him entertained until they had also outlived their purpose.

The vengeful monster chuckled with his eyes closed as he savoured the agony Danzo was in; Danzo's front was to the wall and his feet about four feet off the ground. His back was split open and his lungs were slipped out, forming a blood angel. His intestines roped out of his body and were wrapped around Fuu and Torune's necks, both of whom were long dead from strangulation. The man had his left hand nailed above his head to the wall with a foot long silver nails, his knees also nailed to the wall and his ears stapled down to his head. His left whole left arm was torn off and was still burning in the centre of the training ground, impaled through the neck of two dead ROOT operatives. The man's hidden sharingan eye was bleeding profusely, seeing as it had been poked with a silver nail. The man was huffing deathly, panting for dear life as he felt his eye dim. The boy leaned up to him, supported up by eight of his silver chains that held him off the ground. He whispered into one of the man's stapled shut ear in a lilting tone.

"Are you scared of me now, Danzo?"

The man's eye widened momentarily, remembering the time he accused Chouza of being scared of Naruto, several days ago during the council meeting, mere minutes before the Ichikraku Ramen stand blew up. The abject pain the man was in reached its peak as his body trembled against his will, his inflating and deflating lungs stiffened with shock and his old body just couldn't handle it anymore; his eye rolled up into his skull and his soul left his body.

Naruto scoffed. "I thought so."

He looked down at himself and sniffed in irritation at the blood on his clothes but shrugged and proceeded to where the two children were being kept. He kicked open the door and flicked his right hand to the two junior ROOT ninjas holding kunai to the kids necks and the two cameras he had under his control, through his magnet manipulation, shot out their glass lenses, impaling the operatives and killing the two ninjas easily. Naruto smiled warmly at the shivering children and this immediately put them at ease; the brotherly image of friendliness the blonde ebbed flowed over the two young ones and their stiff shoulders went down several notches. He went onto his right knee before them and looked at them with his eyebrows furrowed in worry.

"Are you guys hurt?"

They were just kids; their minds were still developing and up until that point their lives had been a whirlwind of colour and sound, going by too fast for them, academy students, to keep up. One moment they were living their lives as students and then the next they were hit with the news that a serial killer on the loose but obviously their grandparents hid this news from them and kept them away from danger for the most part. Now this stranger had saved them from being turned into suicide bombers, from what they could grasp, and he looked like he was honestly concerned for their health. Hesitantly, Moegi nodded, her face was beet red, flustered and Udon too flushed red when the kind blonde teen whipped out a blue and black bandanna, using it to wipe the boys leaking nose. The fact that his voice eerily resembled the person on the speaker left their minds.

"I'm sorry about your grandparents; I couldn't get here in time but I promise you'll be safe with me." they felt even more at ease when he placed his hands on their heads and beamed at them. It was hard to overlook the blood on his clothes, the blood on his hands, the few tendrils of silver chains waving hypnotically behind him as well as the fact that he smelt of death and mayhem but, somehow, they could not look away from Naruto's eyes.

His sky blue eyes that had a shining silver dot in the middle.

"You'll be safe with me." the teen repeated and the two shakily nodded. Naruto got up and handed the two a pair of silver steel kunai, saying. "Hold onto these things if you're still scared."

Udon cleared his throat apprehensively, taking the weapon from the blonde ninja and clasping it in his right hand and holding the bandanna up to his nose with his left. "…U-U-Uncle…?" the monster waited for the boy to speak. "W-What's your name?"

"Naruto." He answered and the name struck them as familiar, though their minds refused to connect it to the person that had spoken on the speakers. Naruto acknowledged that he would still need a few more hours to scrub their brains and tune all of their loyalty to him but they were on the right step. So far he had Ino and Inoichi's widow, Samara Yamanaka, Shikamaru and Shikaku's widow, Yoshino Nara, Shino and Shibi's widow, Shuna Aburame, Sakura Haruno, and in a few minutes Chouji and Chouza's recently widowed wife, Choba Akimichi would join his growing group of loyal toys. Pawns he could use as much as he wanted in doing his dirty work and increasing his influence, and they wouldn't so much as raise any complaint. He left the base with the two kids in tow and nodded to the clone, still standing behind the tree doorway and holding up the magnet guardians. The clone removed his hands and caught the headpiece Naruto tossed at it, making sure the children didn't see him do it. If they began suspecting him then hypnotizing them would be a bit harder.

The clone crept away and began buzzing orders for Hiashi to assemble the captured civilian council members at the Chunin arena, where he would also be reunited with his daughter. After this, the clone stashed away the headpiece and ran towards the Kurama clan, to the last clan head the real Naruto wanted vengeance against.

The real Naruto took the children to the Uchiha compound, taking a safe route away from the chaotic Hidden Leaf village and its fleeing citizens. He didn't worry too much for the people running away because squads of Hidden Sound ninjas surrounded the village and were subtly taking care of them. Naruto erected a genjutsu so the boy and girl wouldn't know it was really the clan they were entering but rather a normal residential building, somewhat untouched by the carnage.

Naruto entered with the two and, thirty minutes later, exited with a peacefully sleeping Hanabi, carrying the girl on his right shoulder.

He took off towards the Chunin Exams Arena.

**OOOOOOOOOOOOOOO**

_Chunin Exams Arena_

Naruto inhaled deeply as he entered the arena, amidst the wild cacophony coming from the village behind him. A clone took Hanabi from his shoulder and he proceeded in to the main arena where Hiashi was undoubtedly waiting for him with the members of the Konoha civilian council were assembled in restraints.

He walked with a small spring in his step and darkly looked at each kneeling civilian, bounded by silver chains around their necks, arms and ankles, all on their knees and blubbering out pleas for mercy. The boy used a moment to observe the crying men and women, numbered seven, five men and two women, with a tickled smile, before he turned to Hiashi.

The man looked worse for wear; one of his precious byakugan was bleeding profusely and thin blood dribbled out from the right corner of his mouths. He was holding his abdomen, even as Naruto mentally ordered the magnetic silver sand that made up the man's flak jacket to fall down. His clothes were shredded, so much so that the blonde could see the Hyuugas perforated abdomen and most of his chest.

Hiashi swallowed and a quivering breathe slipped out of his lips. "My…" his strength began to fade and unconsciousness due to blood loss flirted with his vision. "My daughter…"

Naruto hummed and turned back to the whimpering people on their knees before him. "It's remarkable your still alive, old friend, but you'll have to hold on for a little while; I want you to see this."

It boiled the Hyuugas blood that Naruto did not seem all that concerned and was animatedly staring giddily at the civilians. The man's hands holding his stomach together curled up into fists and he found the power to move to Naruto with a death glare, snarling. "Give her to me!"

A violent smirk cracked up on Naruto's face and his pearly white, sharp teeth flashed at the man. The boy's electric blue eye twitched to him, even as he didn't turn his neck, and the man stumbled back a step as the silver dot in the boys eye quivered with evil intention. Naruto then asked in a deceptively sweet tone. "Do you presume you can order me around, old man?"

Hiashi ground his teeth at his weakness, pure terror washed through him and Naruto's eyes bugged out with insanity, still not turning to him. The Hyuuga winced when he felt some of his broken ribs react to the threatening aura that surrounded the teen. "Ah…"

"Now shut the fuck up and pay attention. I'll give her to you after I'm done here," Naruto's eye twitched twice and Kurama could feel how much Naruto wanted to wrap his hands around Hiashi's neck and watch the life leave the Hyuugas pale lavender eyes. The monster then added with an upward curve of his eyes in a pleased voice. "As long as you don't bleed to death, that is." Hiashi shuffled away and grunted again when his hole-ridden torso shivered in fear once again. Naruto clapped his hands together and rubbed them, idly checking his trusty wrist watch for the time and smiling a little when he saw that it was about early evening. "Now…Good evening ladies and gentlemen, I'll spare all of you the introduction because I'm sure by now you know who I am and you know how_ this_ will end-"

"Please!" Mebuki Haruno wailed, her formerly impeccable emerald green kimono was soiled with dust and dirt from being forcibly dragged in chains through a secret path around the village. Naruto looked at her with his head cocked to the side and a growing grin on his face, madness swam through his blue-silver orbs. "I'll give you anything! Money! The clothes on my back! Anything! Please, let me live!"

"…" Naruto remained silent, mutely staring at the weeping woman with gradually narrowed eyes, his eyes then shot to another civilian, the Head of the Merchants/Traders Association.

"I'll give you my daughter! My wife! Hell, I'll give you my own mother!"

The other civilians didn't linger on how putridly he was begging for his life and started calling out what they wanted to give Naruto if he allowed them to keep their lives.

"My whole family!"

"My entire fortune!"

"My son!"

"My-My inheritance!"

"My body!"

Naruto closed his eyes and hummed out a small chuckle, slowly raising up a single pointer finger up and shifting it quickly over his mouth. "Shhhhhhhhh~"

Invisible hands covered their mouths as Naruto manipulated the magnetic forces covering all of them to shut them up. Tears began readily flowing down their cheeks as they shamefully gurgled for mercy.

"That's better." Naruto whispered over the din of madness going on outside of the arena in the village, though they could all still hear it, feeling a horrible chill run down their spines at the sinister undertone they no doubt detected. "What is with you people and thinking I need _sex slaves_? Do you think by promising a guy your daughters or your wives for eternal servitude that they would instantly let you go?" Naruto then scratched his chin in thought and hummed. "Well…I know a few people that'll like that sort of thing but you see…whether or not you give me your wives or your daughters or even your sons…I still have them." he laughed a bit louder as screams floated through the air from outside. "Believe me when I say that sex isn't a priority for me, ok? Cool. Now, what was I saying again…?"

Kurama cleared his throat and mumbled. _**"You were telling them they were going to die when you're done."**_

"Oh yeah, that's right. Ehem," he coughed into his fist, continuing before Mebuki had interrupted him. "The samurai are a group of people I've recently gotten interested in." he reached into his overcoat and a storage seal spun into existence under his hand, he pulled his hand back and a single silver katana smoothly unsheathed from the dark recesses of Naruto's coat. This action made the civilians, as well as Hiashi, flinch and blanch as he held the sword up vertically; it was a plain looking weapon with no distinguishing features except for the silver blade and the silver steel butt on the black handle. "They have this thing they do once they 'lose their honour'…or something like that." he twirled the lethal blade in his hand once and their hair stood on end as the weapon cut through the air with a deadly _shhhhing!_ "It all sounds so dramatic to me, you know, but I have to admit that the samurai sure have a way to go out."

He steadily walked down the line of kneeling civilians, harmlessly wafting the silver blade over their heads before he stopped at the person at the end of the line, perching the blade on his shoulder and saying.

"Has anyone here heard of Seppuku?"

They all gaped in horror and their necks snapped to him.

"_Uhehehehehe~_" the insane blonde laughed at their expressions. "As expected on civilians so well-travelled. Of course you know what it is; Seppuku-or Hara-Kiri-is a traditional form of suicide through disembowelment. It is considered as a way for a samurai to regain his or her lost honour." He walked up the line till he was in the middle, before the fourth person, spun on his heels and turned around, walked four paces away so he could get a good view of all of them. "So no one is left behind I'll brush through the process." His free hand, his left, rolled and all of them sat up on their knees, ramrod and wide eyed. Sand seeped out from the bottom of Naruto's trench coat and slithered towards them, having to split into seven small streams of silver sand before the flow stopped. The sand compressed together before each of them and formed sharp tanto, not as long as the katana Naruto was holding but no less dangerously sharp. Naruto's fingers twitched and each civilian picked up their tanto with both hands, holding it pointed up and unable to control their body or even look away from Naruto.

Unable to beg.

"The ceremony is more intricate and the conditions before a samurai can commit Seppuku are more complicated but essentially you stab yourself in the stomach, slice from left to right so your guts start spilling out and endure the pain for a few short seconds before someone behind you chops off your head so you don't have to endure anymore. But…you see…" he smirked darkly and his eyes glowed with joy. "I hate all of you…so, so, so very much." The civilians spun the blades so that they pointed to the left side of their stomachs as Naruto poked his finger to the left side of _his_ stomach. "I want you guys to feel this."

In sync they all plunged their tanto into their stomachs and their muffled screams echoed from their covered mouths.

Naruto slithered his finger to the right excruciatingly slowly and their hands followed suit. "Compared to how Inoichi, Shikaku, Shibi, Chouza and Danzo died, this is heavenly." He began swiping his finger upwards as it still moved to the right side of his stomach and they all coughed up blood as their knives tore another path in their stomachs, spilling out guts and pumping out torrents of blood from the gaping slice wound. Naruto laughed openly, saying to two rotund men. "This has got to be hell for you two though." He quickly moved his finger back and forth again, cackling, widening the wound horrifyingly and severing their intestines, kidneys and bladders; Mebuki squealed as she soiled herself another man released partly solid waste and it pooled in his pants. "Now that's just sad…I didn't wet myself when you guys ganged up on me, y'know."

It was agonizing.

Their eyes fluttered from blood loss and system failure.

Naruto removed his finger from on top of his stomach and their weak hands followed suit. They switched the blades to their right hands and, gasping out blood and spit from their mouths when Naruto shot a small doze of energy through their hearts through his magnetic control, a small boost in their systems to keep them alive for even a few more seconds. He pointed his pointer finger up and joined his middle finger and thumb, making a hand gun. The civilians joined and pointed their tanto the ceiling. He slowly brought the gun down to point at the side of his temple and the civilians gradually followed suit, barely alive and able to only coherently gurgle as the hand over their mouths left.

"Say hello to the Shinigami for me, would you?"

His thumb flicked down and they stabbed their heads till the tanto hilted and the tip broke out on the other side.

The small burst of energy kept them alive for exactly ten seconds after this happened; the feeling of falling back but not touching the ground could soon be felt as the countdown started. Naruto's smiling face followed them as they fell in the progressively cold pit of darkness. They could feel the cold blade that ran through their brains and the maniacal laughter of the monster that had controlled them like puppets.

They all silently died on their knees and they stayed that way after Naruto released his hold on their knees. Their gaping mouths leaked thick blood and their white eyes bloodshot.

Naruto chortled under his breathe and faced the aghast Hiashi, who had watched through the civilians mindlessly controlled to commit suicide. "Gruesome huh." He snapped his fingers and the man's eyes widened when he saw Hanabi appear walk out from the hall Naruto had previously exited from, confused. "Go get her, champ, you deserve it."

Hiashi stumbled forward as Hanabi caught sight of him. The girl ran to her father with tears pouring out of her eyes. "Father!"

She got to him before he did and tackled him in a hug, making sure not to topple the tired man back. "H-Hanabi…you're safe now…" Hiashi breathed tiredly. He fell onto his knees to better hug his crying daughter, succumbing to the emotions he had used years to remove and openly weeping with his child. He ran a bloody, shaky hand through the girl's hair and his shoulders shook. "It's ok…Its…ok…"

His peacefully happy smile froze when he felt a kunai slip through his ribs and speared through his heart. Hanabi's firm grip on the weapon pushed harder and hilted the blade.

"…Wh-wh-wha…?"

The girl closed her eyes and twisted the knife hard. "For Master Naruto."

His body sagged heavily onto the girl and his already chakra depleted body could not find any scrap of energy left to push the girl away, horrified that she was the one that had done him in. His lips still shakily twitched up and he managed to warmly hug her a bit harder, not enough to snap her neck and without the bloodlust for her death. "I-I-I see…" he whispered to the brainwashed girl. "I was…too…late…"

"Yes, you were." Naruto chirped from behind the dying man.

Naruto knew quite a few ways to brainwash a person; making them watch a 'Naruto chakra' laced movie that flashed a series of subliminal messages every once in a while, all under the guise of a popular movie, probably from Snow country or Lightning country, he could dig into their brains with his magnetic release and the spiritual half of Kyuubi's chakra to twitch directly manipulate their perception of Naruto and forget any memory of their past lives, depending on what Naruto wanted and the last one only worked with children; he could expel a potent amount of killer intent over his target and this immense amount would overwhelm the child, spiking their heart rates and flipping on their 'fight or flight' mental switches, though due to the morbid heaviness of the killer intent they could not run or hide, this lack of options would force their brains to change how they viewed Naruto, seeing him as a demonic entity that could not be escaped. That last one instilled the fear of Yami in the target but also bound them to Naruto for however long he wanted them.

The man cried silently and ran his hands through her hair. "I'm…sorry…my child…"

He heard Naruto walk briskly around from behind him to behind Hanabi, kneeling down behind the girl and poking the dying man's forehead with a teasing smile. "Oh look at that face…" he cracked up a sadistic smirk. "You look so helpless…so pathetic…you really thought," he poked a bit harder and closed his eyes gleefully. "You really, honestly and truly thought I would let you off the hook when you helped bury me in the pit? Really?" he hummed, displeased. "That's sad."

Hiashi felt his eyes close with tiredness. "Monster…" he spat under his breath, growling weakly with his chin placed on his little daughters shoulder.

"I know." Naruto answered without missing a beat. "I have some good news and some bad news concerning your other daughter, Hinata."

"You leave my…" Hiashi breathed, seething, fighting not to squeeze Hanabi to death with his festering anger. "Daughter alone…" he finished, then he groaned when Hanabi's small hand pushed the kunai harder. "You've already…taken away enough…from me…" Naruto waited for him to finish, relishing the older ninja's pain and agony at the betrayal from his brainwashed youngest child. "Let Hinata…live her life in…peace…"

"She escaped Konoha." Naruto abruptly said, making the man give a quivering smile. "Asuma and Kureanai defected Konoha a few hours ago with Hinata and Konohamaru. Asuma lost an eye and broke most of the bones in his right arm but he tag teamed with his four month pregnant wife to make an epic escape with Hinata." He cheered, hooting and playfully waving his right fist in the air. "That fire cracker Asuma's dating really saved his ass huh, Hiashi. It would have been great if I got to her before she ran away. Anyway…Hinata _killed_ some of my 'hired helper'-_don't ask me how_-and now I have no idea where she is."

Hiashi was fighting with all his strength to not die so quickly. He vaguely wondered why Naruto sounded so happy about the news; after all he had done to tear his clan and the whole village apart. "That's…" Hiashi heaved in with a fading smile. "My girl…"

"The bad news is…" Naruto tilted his head to the side and said with a dark voice. "When I find her…_and I will_…I'm going to break her." He grabbed Hiashi's head and lifted it up a little. "I will tear her apart, _bo_th **he**_**r**__ b__**od**_**y**__**and** he**r**_** s**__ou__**l**_. She will serve under me as _**less**_ than a slave, _**old friend**_, and she will do it so gladly you won't even believe it." Naruto released hold of Hiashi's head and stood up. "The sad part about it is that you won't be alive long enough to see it."

"My child…will be the one…to kill you…Naruto…"

"I seriously doubt it, buddy, but I guess I'll find out when she comes out of hiding." Hanabi let go of the kunai and stepped back to Naruto, her right hand soaked with her father's blood. "_If_ she comes out of hiding."

Hiashi didn't reply but Naruto had already turned around and was leaving the blood soaked chunin exam arena.

Hiashi Hyuuga was dead.

Naruto rolled his shoulders and sighed.

"_Finally_." He exhaled. "How long does it take for that old fart to die?"

"Master?"

"Forget it, Hanabi." Naruto said and patted her head. "Go back to the base and tell Yoshino and Shikamaru Nara and Shuna and Shino Aburame to meet me on the Hokage's monument in ten minutes." The pale eyed girl bowed deeply and ran as fast as she could back to the Uchiha compound. The insane blonde wanted to have the Aburame handle the job of tracking down Hinata and Konohamaru.

Their escape was unexpected; Asuma was the dead Sandaime's son and Naruto assumed that the man would die with Konoha like what Hiruzen would have done when he was alive. He initially didn't want to kill Hinata, not _completely_, but the unexpected occurrence of her defection intrigued him so much so that he was beginning to think of Hiashi's daughter and the Sandaime's grandchild as a somewhat growing threat to his entertainment.

Kurama knew Naruto and he could see, despite the cheeky smile and the jaunty whistles as the boy made his way to the monument, that Naruto wanted to hold all of the strings in his hands; surprises were welcome since they ensured Naruto was entertained but greater surprises like two, maybe three, potential toys running away from their future pissed Naruto off.

"I'm nothing if not a man of my word, huh Kurama."

The nine tailed fox felt an unknown emotion stir in his chest and a slow, blood red tear fell from his left eye as he choked out. _**"Kit…I'm so proud of you."**_

"Awww thanks buddy."

The beast sniffed and hurriedly composed himself again amid Naruto's laughter. _**"What happens next?"**_

"I'll be going to the Hokage monument in a few minutes."

"_**May I ask why?"**_

"To finish off Konoha."

"_**And how are you going to do that?"**_

Naruto opened his arms and spun around in a circle, making his dark blue overcoat flap in the non-existent wind, leaning his head back and calling out to the deceptively peaceful blue sky. "I'm gonna hold a concert!"

Kyuubi cocked his head to the side inquisitively. The boy was making his way through the warzone in the middle of Konoha. Most of the people didn't stop to listen to what the idly tramping blonde was saying, seeing as they were looting and fighting, succumbing to their primal animal urges to panic and preserve their own lives. Criminals and low lives were flooding out of the wood work, now totally sure that there was nothing to stop their rampage.

Law and order was dead. Konoha was dead too; people just wanted to get what they wanted before they also fled, whether they had to murder another fellow human being to get it. Those that refused to riot mindlessly scampered in the shadows for any chance they could get to run.

Wide spread panic, hysteria and crime overran what was left of the village and yet Naruto still wasn't done with it.

The people went back to what they were doing, pillaging whatever was left selfishly and traumatising innocent lives. No loyal ninja could be found fighting to maintain public order or common human decency as all wanted out of the shattered village before the Phantom killed them himself like he had with the former council and a few of their promising shinobi.

"Humans are selfish by nature." Naruto said as he Spartan kicked a hole through a frantic mugger that screamed towards him. He shook the dead man off his foot and stepped on his head as he walked on him, crushing it into paste. "It's sad, really." Kurama listened to his holder talk about a discovery he made while he was being beaten down into a bloody smear in The Pit. "If only they didn't throw me in jail."

"…_**It wasn't all bad, you know."**_

"Yeah I know. If not for them I wouldn't have been this good at what I do."

"_**You're right."**_ Naruto nodded and a few silver chains crawled out from the bottom of his coat and his back, hefting him up and carrying him to his last destination in Konoha. _**"Can I get a clue on what 'song' you'll be playing?"**_

"It's going to be a really _explosive_ symphony."

The jinchuriki and his tailed beast shared the same evil smirk.

"But before that, I want to have a word with Lady Godaime."

**Authors note**

**And thus this story is ready to end. Next chapter will be the last chapter. It won't be as long as most of the other chapters in this story but it will contain what needs to be said **_**and**_** I intend to add an epilogue at the end of the next chapter, just to make it a bit longer, you know, and to tie up any loose ends I have want to tie up.**

**I apologize if I got anything wrong concerning Hara-Kiri. That whole honourable suicide thing has honestly interested me for a long while and I'm not sure if I got too excited in this chapter. Let me know if I did in a review, please.**

**I wanted to add a side story about how Naruto managed to hypnotize the families of his enemies after this chapter but decided not to. If there ever is a Part Two of this story, it will have to do with Naruto going after Obito, through the Akatsuki, for his part in messing up his life (when Naruto gets bored and he finds out) **_**and**_** it will talk about Asuma and Kureanai (and Hinata and Konohamaru, just for being alive).**

**Again, next chapter will be the last. I've already started and I look forward to how you all, my amazing readers, will react to it. Unless something happens along the way to hold me back, I want to update before Christmas.**

**Let me know what you think, would you so kindly. Stay safe, wherever you are in the world, and I will see you when I see you.**

**Foy.**


	10. Chapter 10

**Wassssssssap guys and gals, and thank you all for you incredible reviews.**

**Shout out to PinkiePieParty122894, Wolfy wanna bite, anthonym3 (thank you!), thor94, Hardpointz (thanks, I hope this meets your expectations), EndingF4te (I appreciate it, dude), lord 7th (thank you for seeing it through, bud), TheKing91 (thanks dude!), TigrezzTail, Derangedmouse, TheOnlyKing (I appreciate it!) and MIDKNIGHT The Fallen One. You guys are all friggin fantastic :D**

**I didn't completely mess up the Hara-Kiri part of the other chapter, not that I got it all right but it's not all wrong either. That's still a big win for me. Still though, MASSIVE SHOUT OUT to ****Wolfy wanna bite**** for your helpful corrections to how I wrote about Seppuku. I will keep it in mind.**

**Don't think too deeply on what song I'm **_**attempting**_** to replicate. Just…enjoy the chapter.**

**Hmm…so…warning; this chapter includes mass genocide and terrorism. Anyone that has a problem with these two things should think about skipping this chapter. It's not as severe as the other more gut churning things I've written in former chapters but this still has to do with the loss of many lives and destruction of property. You'd think that I'll skip warnings on the last chapter but I won't because I'm weird.**

**Read at your own risk and don't forget to enjoy…**

CHAPTER 10

Naruto lightly sat down on the large window sill of the Hokage's home office, staring silently with his electric blue eyes and the glinting silver dot shining in the dim lighting of the room.

Tsunade stood on the other side of the room, before the other large window, though this one overlooked the whole village, with her back to the boy and her hands perched together on her lower back. Her desk was mostly empty, except for a single piece of paper, a pen and a video recorder Naruto had sent over a while ago, documenting all of Jiraiya and Danzo's crimes. The viewing screen of the camera was crushed past the point of return and the cartridge with the recordings was broken in a fit of emotions a few hours ago. There were no empty bottles of sake littered about the office, surprisingly.

The woman breathed in and out, peacefully watching the gradually reducing chaos in the village.

The teen gently stood up and retrieved his frowny face mask from his dark blue overcoat. He barely made a rustle but the Sannin knew he had been in the room as soon as his feet touched down on the window sill. She didn't turn to acknowledge Naruto and the boy didn't move past where he was, mutely holding the mask in his right hand.

Tense silence reigned until, "You must be happy," she said, then she swallowed thickly to sooth her dry throat. "Huh, Naruto. Your plan worked. The Will of Fire has been crushed. Konoha is dead."

This was when Naruto buzzed out a laugh and cocked his head to the side. "Come on, Lady Tsunade. The Will of Fire died with Hashirama."

The woman cracked out a not too amused smirk and replied. "I guess you're right." She looked over her shoulder for a moment and then returned her eyes to the scene of utter chaos outside of the Hokage's mansion, she felt a small breeze waft past her and Naruto stood by her left side when she next looked. She shook off the question of how he could have moved so fast without her at least sensing it before it happened. Nowadays there was no reason to question what the Monster of The Pit could or could not do. She shrugged off her discomfort at having the other blonde next to her, also watching the world outside but with a light, pleasant smile. She eyed the mask in his right hand for a second, looking up and meeting him looking at her from the corner of his eyes, then he looked away and outside the window. In the very end not even her loyal ANBU stayed by her side as all were packing up their things to leave, already gone or already dead. "…Should I have let you out of jail, Naruto? Should I have not put you in solitary?"

The boy didn't verbally answer; she caught a sharp smirk flash up and down his face as he looked at her again from the corner of his eyes and the silver dots in his eyes glowing brighter for a second.

"You already had the lust for blood, Konoha blood, in your mind. I couldn't let you out," she tried to provide an excuse for her actions at holing him up at solitary confinement, hopefully for the rest of his natural life. "I am…was…the Hokage. I had to protect my village."

"You're doing a wonderful job, Lady Tsunade." Naruto said with a sarcastic eye roll, the Sannin nodded slowly and controlled her emotions at the deriding answer. He looked up as if he was trying to remember something, something he had gotten from some of Jiraiya's memories and said. "The Shodaime used to say something about his wife, what was it again…?"

The woman cleared her throat and answered. "Never mess with an Uzumaki."

Naruto snapped his left fingers and playfully jabbed the sad woman's ribs. "Right, yes, that's exactly it." he then continued, fully turning to the Godaime, the woman doing so as well and having to look up a fraction to meet his shattered eyes. "Except…I dropped my Uzumaki name _and_ my Namikaze name. Couldn't care less about either of my parents because they _trusted_ you people to look after me after they died."

"They loved you-"

"Oh don't give me that crap, Tsunade." Naruto snapped with a tense smile, his eyes twitched twice before he reigned in his emotions. "If they trusted you people then why should I give _half_ a fuck for them?" the boy shrugged heavily and blew out a small puff of air. "Well, I'm not here to spit and moan about my poor childhood or point fingers at the people that were _meant_ to look after me," here he pointedly stared at Tsunade for about five long seconds, of which the woman could not look at him again, opting to look down and shrug weakly; she ran from Konoha as soon as the chance came, even when she had been named Naruto's godmother, knowing full well that Jiraiya wouldn't be sticking around either and the Sandaime was openly biased about Naruto. "I'm here to give you a fitting death."

She didn't put up a fight as Naruto lifted his hands and fixed his frowny face mask on her face. He placed his hands on her shoulders and sat her down on her office chair, turning it around so that she could see outside of the window. She didn't comment as he drew a large, highly powered explosive seal on her desk or move when he drew one on her back; she deserved everything coming to her for not preventing the walking disaster that was Naruto.

"For attempting to give me peace in the darkness of solitary confinement and covering up my existence from the other hidden villages, I thank you, Lady Tsunade." Naruto's voiced echoed in the room and the woman bowed her head in sadness, the frowny face mask not showing the depth of self-loathing she had in her being. "But," her heart skipped a beat as Naruto came up to her front and drew a powerful explosive tag on the throat. "For not investigating into the wrong charges, punishing the council for the mistrial or at the very least reprimanding the village on their actions…you are going to die a quick but excruciating death, Lady Tsunade." He placed a hand under her chin and tilted it up so she could look at him in the eyes. "I was a bit unsure on what I would do to you, for a little while that is, but I was sure I wasn't going to let you live for not doing anything against my charges. I mean, you had every chance to make things right, even if I wasn't ever leaving jail but you left them to live their lives while mine wasted away. So no, I won't show any mercy to you, just in case you were thinking I would." He leaned up close and his chilling blue eyes shone gleefully and his lips stretched into a wide, eager smile. "Any last words?"

Tsunade gulped and her hands fisted the cushions on the arms of her chair. "For what it's worth, Naruto…I'm sorry."

"At this stage, it's a bit too late for that but I appreciate that it isn't your drunk self saying it."

He stood up and left her office through the window behind her, to the Hokage's monument in a flurry of silver chains propelling him through the forest at break neck speed.

**OOOOOOOOOOOOOOO**

_Hokage's Monument_

Naruto landed on the top of the mountain, after skittering up the side like a spider, and puffed out a relieved air. The silver chains waved gently around him, like hypnotic snakes, and they were slowly dragged back into his sleeves, collar or the bottom of his trench coat, into storage seals. He skipped to a stop and brushed past the kneeling Aburame and Nara, Shino and his mother and Shikamaru and his mother, and came to on the Sandaime's head. The four hypnotized ninjas rose up to their feet and stood behind their master, tilting their torsos down a bit as Naruto opened his arms wide and breathed in deeply.

He had bombs set in various locations of the village, some of which were set there himself while some were done by his clones and his hypnotized disciples.

He riffled through his coat with his right hand and pulled out a map of the village, then he unsealed a conductors stand from the scroll, placing the map on the stand and creating a sleek, silver stick with his bloodline.

He tapped the top of the stand.

_Toooom! Tooooom! Tooooooom!_

The warring people in the village turned towards the monstrous yet tinkering sounds and Naruto cleared his throat, giggling excitedly and making a flourished sweeping sound over the map.

Kyuubi waited with bated breathe.

"I call this…" Naruto muttered, though his words projected far and wide like he was talking into a speaker. "Symphony of the Dying Embers."

All the way in the Hokage's mansion, in the Hokage's personal office, Tsunade closed her eyes and relaxed into her chair.

Naruto tapped the Hokage's mansion twice.

_Boom! Boooooom!_ The explosion shook the ground heavily and threw people off their feet. The mansion went up in two consecutive balls of dark red fire that tunnelled high in the air in deadly smoke stacks. Naruto tapped the Forest of Death three times and swished his hands all over the map, tapping and swiping at strategic places on it and the powerful bombs there blew up not even half a second later.

_Boom…Boom…Boom!_

Screams of agony rend through the air as the bombs in the forest went off one by one, with enough strength in hem to crack open the ground and create a low powered earthquake. The people, criminals and helpless families alike, began running wildly about as more blasts rocked their world.

_Boom! B-B-Boom! Booo-Booo-Boooooom! Boom! Boom! Boo-Boo-Thoooooooom! Ba-ba-Booooooom-Ba-Booom!_

Naruto paused in the mayhem he was causing and hummed, before he went back at it. This time he stopped tapping map and directly created a symphony of death and fire with his baton pointed at the village, moving his hands up and down, left and right with wild speed and concocting a wave of blasts that went in tune with the deathly shrieks piercing the sky.

Kurama had to admit…the sound was disastrously harmonic.

Light poured from the burning village and washed over Naruto, entering the eyes of the four awed ninjas behind the mad teen. Stars glittered in their eyes as they watched their master maniacally move his hands about in the air, in tune with the bombs and explosions, and somewhere in their souls they felt inspired tears fall down their faces. Violent wind whipped past the blonde, making his coat flutter and flap, but the boy never stopped creating deathly sounds of explosions rock through and into Konoha, humming delightfully as he did so.

Three minutes of this happening, and as Konoha was now basically a bonfire of dark red fire and crackling sounds, the boy pointed at the Hokage's mansion and the bomb on the dead Godaime's neck went off.

_THOOOOOOOOOOOM!_

The noise of explosions didn't die down, even after Naruto picked up the map of Konoha and gently tossed it before him, into the lazing inferno not too far away from the rocky monument, his face set in a chillingly small smile.

Kurama observed the brief spell of peace that went about in the mindscape he was contained in; the dark red sky stopped churning violently, the usual black clouds that crackled with dark blue lightning became puffy white and floated gently over the horizon, the bright blue and red sun that shone down mercilessly over the landscape of strong, burning green grass, settled into a soft, orange and it actually rejuvenated the chaotic tailed beast. The nine tails was already used to staying in the hellish landscape of Naruto's mind, though he was protected by his own hellish body constitution and the fact that Naruto ensured to separate an expansive patch of land with a humble cottage in the middle, a clean pool, healthy grass and large trees to shade his first and only true friend, the beast was still not privy to the deeper inner mechanics of the shattered boys destroyed mind. Kyuubi was protected fully and if any other normal mortal was to even glimpse this small fraction of the world in his holders mind they too would lose their own mind.

Hearing the symphony of fire and death the boy had been passionately conducting raised a question in Kurama's mind, one he was both hesitant and a little afraid of knowing the answer. _**"Is this what you hear in your mind?"**_

An ominous chuckle answered him and a cryptic, "No."

The beast pressed on, summarizing on his own. _**"So…more chaotic."**_

"Maybe another day, Kyu."

Kurama saw that the small slice of Naruto's mindscape he was allowed to see returned back to its chaotic nature. _**"Now I'm curious, I almost don't want to know but I'm not going to push you."**_

"Thanks, man." Naruto muttered genuinely, keenly watching the tree branches the map landed on burn the dry paper map thoroughly. He then commented, talking about the hellscape of fire. "This should burn for a few years."

Now Kurama could not hold back his curiosity. _**"A few **_**years**_**?"**_

"Yeah, a few years." Naruto answered with a shrug, staring at the village as it burned. The Hokage's tower, once covered in a tarp, collapsed forward as the dark red fire turned a somewhat darker shade of icy blue, mixed with licks of evil red.

The beast groaned at how lightly Naruto was taking his statement, giggling amusingly as the world of fire before him stretched as far back as the Aburame compound. _**"What do you mean by that? What did you use to make those bombs?"**_

"Oh that's easy," Naruto answered, finally tearing his bright blue-silver eyes away from the fiery world he had created, facing his loyal to death disciples, that promptly dropped onto their knees. "I mixed a tiny bit of your chakra in the explosion kanji I drew around the village with my clones and I powered it with my own chakra alone. You won't believe how powerful that'll make the bomb." A stray explosion, a gas stove in the Akimichi compound, went off behind Naruto and the icy fire muffled the red burst easily. "I mean, it's no amaterasu but it's _dangerously_ close." He then went on, speaking out loud while his disciples listened eagerly, knowing full well that it was a conversation between jinchuriki and beast. "Anyway, Orochimaru and I tested it out on some poor sap from Iwa, a really small dose, a whole lot smaller than what I did here," he said, waving over his shoulder at the Naruto-made catastrophe. "And the dude burned for about…" he rolled his tongue in his mouth, looking up to the sky. "Four weeks? Give or take a few days, I forgot."

Kyuubi didn't hide his stunned expression; not even his chakra could burn for longer than a week. He then truly began wondering what kind of a monster he had helped create. _**"It still surprises me how overpowered you are, kit."**_

The boy laughed bashfully and the beast rolled his vulpine eyes.

Kurama sat down on his haunches and watched through Naruto's eyes as he addressed four of his many followers. They trembled under the boy's dark gaze, shoulders quivering ever so slightly and eyes lowered down.

The blonde cleared his throat and his hands swept to his lower back as he stood taller, smirking with ill intent. "Now, you four know why I didn't just end you lives, or the lives of the others back in the new base, right?"

Shino answered quickly with high hopes of winning Naruto's favour, discarding his stoic façade. "To serve as you tools, master."

"Use us however you wish, boss." Yoshino chimed in.

"We only live to die for you, sir." Shikamaru provided, bowing with his right hand over his heart.

"There is no better way to die than in your service, master." Shuna buzzed.

They were startled when Naruto clapped his hands and beamed at them. "Wonderful, you get the gist of it. Now, we best get started on what next to do; I don't like being bored, you know." They bobbed their head affirmatively and their master motioned to Shino and his mother and the two Aburames focused on every single word. "You two will be my main trackers. When Hanabi gets a better hang of her byakugan she will be joining you. For this project you two will work together but any other project I call you back for, you'll most likely work alone. Shino, I hope you're up for it." he said, directly speaking to the younger Aburame with narrowed eyes and a sinister smile. The boy shook and nodded quickly; Shuna Aburame, his mother, was a star Kunoichi before she went into passive ninja services for Konoha. Naruto really hoped Shino could pull his weight in the tracking team, for his own sake. He didn't want the boy slowing down his mother. "I'm not in any particular rush but I want you two to track down Asuma and Kureanai, and while you're at it Hinata and Konohamaru. I'm pretty sure Asuma and Kureanai know how to detect, avoid and probably fight Aburame so I won't really be surprised if it takes both of you a while to find them. Once you do find them then let me know immediately. No need to rush, ok? Take your time and be smart about it."

"Yes, sir!" they exclaimed.

"Get started." They got to their feet, bowed deeply, and blazed off the monument, on the opposite side of the lethal blue fire. The boy watched them leave, feeling a little bit proud of his work on them.

For the Aburame, Naruto posed as one of his characters, a former non-Aburame student of Shibi, to get closer to the grieving family. He planted subtle thoughts in their heads through a barely detectable, low powered, almost weak genjutsu he exuded with his presence. Their hives got a taste of his chakra but was silenced from alarming their hosts of the boy's threat level by the spiritual manifestation of Naruto's icy chakra. The illusion took roughly a three whole days before it took root in their minds before they _willingly_ approved for Naruto to dig his fingers into their brains and alter their thoughts. During the process, the two were inexplicably disoriented and slept more at night from a questionable tiredness they felt, as if their very souls had given up on them. They blamed it on the sorrow they felt for the loss of the patriarch of their family, and the head of the clan, not even entertaining the thought that the surprise appearance of a student didn't throw them off. The genjutsu Naruto ebbed from his body was only to lower their defences, sort of like making them drunk, and to make them more uninhibited before Naruto alone. The hive queen was also brainwashed in the process.

"I want you two to be my personal assistants." He said, talking to Yoshino and Shikamaru. "You see, I want to start a mercenary organization-or maybe a mafia, I'm not sure-and you will help me organize the others, train them, you know. Advertise my services to the underworld, gain clients, account for each ryu we get and each one we lose." He rolled his left wrist uncaringly. "I'm sure you can come up with more functions but that's about it, but over all that is to drive the point into everyone's head that I'm not an enemy they should make."

The two saluted crisply and shouted. "You can count on us, sir!"

"We'll be working with Hidden Sound and Orochimaru from time to time but we're not going to depend on them for anything; we build our own base, make our own money, get a reputation and thrive. The reward for their loyalty is my protection, understood." Loyalty was a trait Naruto could gladly reward. "When they step out of line, then I'll personally kill them all."

He said it so easily and with a breezy, serene smile, though the gravity of his words made the two feel weak-kneed.

"I'm thinking…of making a base in Frost country," he said and Shikamaru removed a notepad and a pen from his pocket, jotting down his masters words eagerly. "I've got my eyes on a few real estate there that'll be _amazing_." Hundreds of acres of free land, mainly because Frost country was blood chillingly cold for those that weren't adapted. He could have used Orochimaru's money to buy the land he wanted but that would have cemented Naruto in the only living Sannin's favour, and the teen didn't want that. "I want the actual building to be huge," he emphasized this by stretching his arms as widely as possible, Shikamaru jotted it down with a nod and Yoshino looked at what her son was writing to make sure he wrote it properly. "Leave the offensive-defensive genjutsus to me but for the traps and the authorization to enter the base, both of you have to think of something."

"Understood, sir." Yoshino said, already thinking of blueprints for the future secret base.

The new boss tossed a scroll he removed from the dark recess of his overcoat to Yoshino. It was a map of Frost country, attained from a time he went on a personal training trip in the cold country. "The marked spaces are the places I want to buy. Look over them and see if it's perfect then you buy it with money from your bank account." He then added with a humble smile. "I hope you guys don't mind."

The two shook their heads hurriedly. "Not in the least."

The clan heads home of clans in the village was directly in charge of the clan's bank accounts within and outside of the village, and even as the clan heads had died, authority of the accounts still remained with the bereaved family members. They had all swiped roughly eighty percent of the clan wealth and wired it to ten different banks across the continent, all of which were under Naruto's name and sole control. The banks in turn did not report these large surges of cash into the account because Naruto had the foresight to threaten the officers in the banks families with slow, painful death if they spoke a word to their various daimyos before he set up the accounts. The clan members themselves were unaware of money leaving them but they were busier with trying to survive the attacks of the Phantom and scurrying out of Konoha. Most clan members had died and some were captured by Sound, Naruto could care less about those that had managed to escape, they were too afraid of him to pose as any kind of threat. The sum total of money Naruto had, from each account, was about fifty billion ryu.

At that moment, outside of Konoha and north of Fire country, the current base Naruto was using was occupied by some of the children of the clan heads, a few other clan members and the children of the dead civilian council members.

Naruto rubbed his hands together and shooed them away, saying. "Alright you two, get to work."

They promptly went off to start their part of Naruto's grand idea.

The boss turned around and watched the crackling landscape of icy blue fire, sighing deeply. He savoured the scenery with a fond look. "My only regret, besides that whole Hinata fiasco, is that I could only do this once." Time travel was a possibility, hell Naruto knew how he could recruit the right minds and gather the funds to make a time machine but repetition got boring after a while. "How about we get started with that Madara guy you used to scream about?"

Kyuubi jumped over an embarrassed groan at how blood thirsty he had initially been when he met Naruto, simply out growing his ravenous appetite for personal revenge and helping the boy find his peace by getting revenge on Konoha. The act itself calmed the great beast down, astoundingly enough, and he had come to think of his holder as a younger brother figure, as Naruto already saw Kurama as a big brother, of sorts. The nine tails had learnt that by his single leap of faith, a single minded hope in Naruto that the boy was not going to betray him after he had basically poured more than half of his knowledge for Naruto's consumption, that despite Naruto being nothing more than a monster, there was a small semblance of humanity in the boy that made him truly familial with Kyuubi. The fox coughed into his fist and said. _**"Really? Are you serious?"**_

"Yeah I'm serious."

"_**Well…ok then, what do you need to know?"**_

"Tell me what you know about him; how your problem with him started, why you think he came after you. As much as you know." The teen sat down on the Sandaime's head and crossed his legs. He picked up a small rock and smoothed it out with his thumb, pointer and middle fingers, listening to what the nine tails had to say about Madara Uchiha as he quietly used the smoothed out rock, making it float and giving it an invisible cutting edge to carve the rock faces on the monuments into something else. He did so, his chest sometimes humming with laughter.

"_**It all started about a hundred, maybe two hundred, years ago…"**_

Despite the beast telling the story of that point in his life, Naruto, for once in eight years, did not feel his soul shredded by a burning passion for personal justice.

The whispered, tittering laughter was not, for once, sinister and wicked.

The airy smile on his lips did not bear malicious tidings for any particular person, not anymore.

The silver dot in the ocean of bright blue did not spark sadistically, vying to wring the life out of any unfortunate soul, not really anything he felt towards Konoha.

The chaos of his psyche bubbled and churned without rest and the lust for entertainment could never rest but, in spite of the ocean of blue fire spread out before him, Konoha was not on his mind anymore.

He could focus on his life now. He could go after something other than the Hidden Leaf's utter downfall.

The red haze over his eyes, the single minded possession for Leaf death, lifted and the boy sighed again with his shoulders relaxed, satisfied with his work.

Naruto was truly happy.

**The End**

**Authors note**

**That's the end of the story for now. I shall tag it as complete but the epilogue might come out maybe in a few days, if not then I might publish another story, a new story. My reason for not stamping ****The epilogue**** after ****The End**** was that, after staring at the screen for a few, long minutes, putting the epilogue **_**immediately**_** after ****The End**** felt like it reduced the impact of the ending.**

**It's difficult to explain, really.**

**But anyway, writing this story was a lot of fun. It really was. And I enjoyed how much you guys enjoyed it as well, with your rejuvenating, positive reviews and the wonderful encouragements. You guys might have noticed from all the warnings I put before each chapter that I was hesitant to pour out this amount of darkness into one story but **_**apparently**_** you lot liked the darkness. If I ever get around to making a Part Two of this story then I look forward to seeing all your reactions.**

**I can't promise a quick epilogue but I will try my best :D**

**So, what do you think of this chapter, and the whole story in general?**

**Was it good?**

**Let me know what you think in a review, would you so kindly. Stay safe wherever you are in the world and I will see you when I see you.**

**Foy.**


End file.
